Dosti
by ayanavadg
Summary: " Boss tumhe jeena parega hum sab ke liye , tumhare papa, mummy sab ke liye... humhare dosti ke liye... ye jo humhare dosti ke rishta hai ye itna kamzoor nehi ki ye bohot jald tooth jaye.. hum humesha dost rahenge...humesha...humesha..." a new Duo story... with some light romance... hope all like it...[Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Dosti**

 **Mumbai**

 **Cid Bureau Parking Lot**

A person slowly come towards a car…. Suddenly he stop to see a man…

First man(smile)- are Abhi…tum yaha?

Abhijeet(smile lightly)- hi Daya…yaar… actually tumhe kuch batana tha …

Daya(smile)- of course…batao…magar yaar tum yaha kyun aaye mujhe ph kar sakte the..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- Daya tumhare jaan ko khatra hai…tum mere sath mere car mein chalo..

Daya(smile)- boss…tum bhi na …I know I am in danger…but don't worry I can manege…tum chalo mere car mein tumhe chor deta hu..

Daya go near his car & open car door..

Daya(smile)- aao..

Abhijeet become silent…

Daya(smile)- I am really sorry… & he come near Abhijeet & sit him properly into the car.. & also his wheelchair…

….

" Daya… dekho tum mere ghar chalo.. plz.. tumhare jaan ko khatra hai.."

" Abhi…don't worry yaar aur vajse bhi tum ho na mere sath…mujhe kuch nehi hoga.."

Abhijeet(sad tone)- aacha baat kaha tumne… main tumhare sath hu..(smile)- Daya…main to chal hi nehi sakta… aur ek parallelize insaan kisi ka kya help kar sakta hai..

Daya(angry tone)- boss..plz…maine kaha hai na tumhe tum jaldi thik ho jaoge…main tumhare liye doctor ke sath baat kiya hai..dont worry yaar…tum bohot jald chal sakoge…

Abhijeet(smile)- Daya..aaj tak mummy ne bohot try kiya magar main aaj tak kabhi bhi is wheelchair se uth nehi saka… ab to main ummed hi chor diya hai..

Daya(angry tone)- just shut up! Maine kaha hai na tum thik ho jaoge..to thik ho jaoge.. aur phir shaddi bhi to karna hai tumhe….wo tumhe itna pyaar karti hai magar tumhe koi pawah hi nehi hai..aur main…tum kehete ho na ki main tumhara jaan hu..phir(teary tone)- plz Abhi aisa mat kaho..main tumhe chalte hue dekna chahata hu…main mere jaan ke sath vug na chahata hu…dance karna chahata hu…plz tum apna ummed mat choro..i promise you tumhe bikul thik kar dunga main…

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar I am sorry…I am really sorry…phir kabhi aisa nehi kahunga…promise yaar..

Just then Daya's ph just ringing… he receive the call…

" hello..who specking?"

"hi Daya…main bol raha hu...tumhara maut….vajse yaar ek baat bolo tumhare aur wo palazise dost ka aakhri iccha kya hai?

"matlab?"

" matlab ye hi ki…tumhare car mein bomb hai..aur wo bomb just 1 minute mein explore hoga.. so gd bye.." & cut the call….

" kya hua yaar?"

Daya(scar tone)- Abhi…car ..car mein bomb hai..aur 1 minute mein wo explore hoga…

"what?"

"boss tum jump karo car se.."

"pagal hai kya? main tujhe chorke nehi jarunga.."

" boss plz… jump now.."

" thik hai sath sath jump karenge.."

" okk.. 1, 2..jumpppp"

Soon full car become explore.. & Daya fall some far away…

" Abhijeettttt…"

Daya quickly run towards the car & found Abhijeet who fall near burning car with senceless position..

 **City Hospital**

" Daya.. Daya…"

Some person come near Daya… & shake him.. but he become silent & tears flows from his eyes..

" Daya…Dayaaaaa.."

" main nehi baccha saka usse…nehi baccha saka sir.."

Acp sir(teary tone)- kuch nehi hoga Abhijeet ko… kuch nehi hoga… hai na Salukhe…?

Salukhe sir(console tone)- haa..boss kuch nehi hoga humhare Abhi ko…kuch nehi…

Freediex(crying)- sir.. aap log tension mat karo bhagwan Abhijeet ko kuch nehi hone denge..

Sachin(teary tone)- haa sir..kuch nehi hoga humhare Abhi ko.. aise kaise kuch ho sakta hai… dosti ka kasam liya hai usne… kuch enhi hoga Abhijeet ko..

Daya(low tone)- sab mera galti hai… sab kuch..

Acp sir(teary tone)- nehi Daya…mujhe pata hai tum galat kar hi nehi sakte…ye bas ek misunderstanding hai.. tum hosla rakho… mera beta bohot bahadur hai.. kuch nehi hoga usse..

Daya(crying)- nehi sir..nehi…galti kiya hai maine.. mujhe pata tha Abhi chal nehi sakta..phir bhi maine usse jump karne ko keheke khud jump kar liya..ek bar bhi socha nehi wo chal nehi sakta…wo ghir jayega… main bohot selfish insaan hu sir.. bohot selfish….

Salukhe sir(console tone)- nehi Daya…khud ko dosh mat do… is waqt sirf bhagwan ke pass pray karo..

After some minutes Doctor come out from opration theater..

" doctor Abhi.. Abhi thik hai na? kahiye na doctor…"

….

" kya hua doctor aap kuch kehete kyun nehi kaisa hai mera beta?" asked by Acp sir..

Doctor Roy(low tone)- I am sorry Acp sir… he now in coma… pata nehi kab Abhijeet ko hosh aayega… 2 din mein bhi aa sakta hai ya 2 hafta ya 2 saal.. I don't know..

Daya(shout)- shup up! Kya nehi jante? Are aap doctor kyun hue hai? kaisa doctor hai aap? Mera dost coma mein chala geya aur aap kehe rahe hai aap kuch nehi kar sakte? Mazak hai ye?

Sachin & Freediex try to stop him..

Acp sir(teary tone)- Doctor Roy…aap kuch mind mat karna… magar kya sachme kuch nehi ho sakta?

Doctor Roy(sad tone)- I am really sorry sir… I will try my best..per hosh aana to paitent ka khud ke hath mein hai.. aap log pray kariye...

Acp sir silently sit on beach & tears flows from his eyes…

Salukhe sir(console tone)- boss..sambhalo aapne aap ko… ab hum kya kar sakte hai? ab dekho agar tum aise tooth jaoge to bhabi ko kon dekhega? Plz boss try to being storng…

Acp sir(teary tone)- kaise Salukhe kaise? Abhijeet jo mera sab kuch hai wo ab coma mein hai aur main kuch nehi kar sakta uske liye..nothing.. Salukhe aaj tak wo chal nehi saka … kya itna kaafi nehi tha ? phir kyun Salukhe humesha bhagwan mere Abhi ko saza deta hai? kyun Salukhe kyun?

…..

" boss… boss… main Daya.. tumhare Daya…boss.. Abhi… baat nehi karoge?"

…..

" boss doctor bol rahe hai tum coma mein chale geye ho… magar boss tum to mujhe promise kare the kit um humesha mere sath rahoge…phir kyun boss? Main ab kiske sath baate karunga..main bohot akela feel karta hu boss tumhare bina… tumhe yaad hai boss..tum mujhe kaha tha ki tumhare dost koi nehi hai… sirf Sachin aur Freedi tumhare dost hai… yaad hai boss? Boss…bosssssss…"

Tears continusly flows from his eyes..

Daya somehow remove his tears & silently stare Abhijeet…

…..

 **Flashback**

" hello sir… "

" welcome to Cid Mumbai Daya… aaj se tum yaha as a Senior inspector report karoge.."

" thank u sir.."

" Daya ye hai Inspector Sachin, inspector Frediex, sub inspector Sherya aur sub inspector pankaj…aur bhi ek hai inspector Vivek..per wo hq geya hai.."

" hi guys…"

" hello sir..welcome to Cid Mumbai.."

…..

" yaar Sachin bohot dher ho geya tum ab ghar jao.."

" haa sir aap bhi chaliye.."

Daya(smile)- yaar ek baat puchu?

Sachin(smile)- yes sir..

Daya(smie)- maine suna hai Acp sir ka ek chota sa happy family hai.. unka wife aur unka beta…wo kya naam hai..

Sachin(Smile)- Abhijeet Praduman…

Daya(smile)- right… but unko nehi dekha abhi tak..aur unka jikar bhi nehi kiay Acp sir ne…

Sachin(low tone)- sir wo Cid officer nehi hai..

Daya(smile)- ohh I am sorry…mujhe laga sayed wo bhi Cid officer hai…. vajse wok arte kya hai?

Sachin(low tone)- actually sir wo gaana sikhate hai kabhi kabhi baache logo ko…

Daya(confuse)- aur..

Sachin(low tone)- sir actually Abhijeet chal nehi sakta… ek accident ke baad wo paralyze ho geya hai… ab wo wheel chair ke bina chal nehi sakta…

Daya(sad tone)- I am really sorry Sachin..bohot bura hua unke sath…main unse milna chahata hu..

Sachin(happy)- haa haa sir jaaiye na ..wo bohot akela hai.. sir humesha busy hote hai aur ghar mein sirf madam aur Jivan kaka.. kabhi kabhi main aur Freedi jate hai usse milne… Abhijeet humhare bohot aacha dost hai..

Daya(smile)- very good…haa jarunga ekbar jarur…

….

 **End the chpter… tell me how it is?**

 **Guys its my Second duo story.. I hope aap sab " Kahani " ke tarah hi is story ko bhi passand karenge…**

 **Its pure duo story with light romance…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	2. Chapter 2

Here the next chapter..

 **Flashback**

" yes..aapki tariff..?"

" main Daya.. Daya Sheety.. Cid officer…actually abhi abhi join kiya hai Mumbai Cid mein.."

" ohh phir to papa semilne aaye hoge… but papa ghar mein nehi hai.."

" actually main tumse milne aaya hu.. Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet(smile)- mujse milne? Great..ander aao…

" wow ye tumhare room hai?"

" haa aisa hi kuch.. I am sorry actually papa aur mummy koi bhi ghar mein nehi hai..aur kaka bhi bahar geye hai to ab tum to dek hi rahe ho mera halat isiliye kuch thanda yaa garam de nehi sakta.."

Daya(smile)- its okk is sab ka koi jarurart nehi hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar bohot din baat koi aaya mujse milne.. ab to Sachin aur Freedi ko bhi time nehi milta…

Daya(low tone)- I know that.. Sachin told me..

Abhijeet(smile)- tab to ye bhi pata hai tumhe ki kaise mera pair… choro jane do..you know school life se college life tak main bohot aacha cricket khelta tha.. Openar Batesman tha… sab bolte the ki main bhi ekdin Virat Kohli ke sath khelunga… but…mere kismat mein to kuch aur hi likha tha..

Daya(quickly)- boss plz apna mood off mat karo..

Abhijeet(surprise)- kya kaha?

Daya(casually)- boss…kyun tumhe bura laga?

Abhijeet (laughing)- pata hai aaj tak humesha papa ko hi boss jana hai..wo Cid mein boss hai..aaj peheli bar kisi ne mujse bhi boss kaha..

Daya(smile)- tum mera boss ho…

Abhijeet(smile)- wo to thik hai yaar but tum apna bareme bhi kuch batao..

Daya(smile)- mera kya..main Delhi mein bara hua hu…bachpan se anath asram mein bara hua hu.. aaj tak kabhi mummy papa ko nehi dekha…pata bhi nehi hai wo log is duniya mein hai bhi kya? father bolte the ki mera koi uncle tha jo mujhe waha chor ke geye the…jo bhi ho…phir Delhi Cid join kiya ..phir 5 saal baad yaha Mumbai transfer hua…do din hua aaya hu yaha… abhi to paying guest hu per ek naya ghar kharid ne ka sok hai..

Abhijeet(low tone)- I am sorry yaar..

Daya(Smile)- dosti mein no sorry no thank u…

Abhijeet(laughing)- maine pyaar kiya…

Duo start laughing..

Daya(smile)- dekho na abhi abhi hum dono mile aur kitna sare baat kar liya…

Abhijeet(smile)- haa wo to hai… actually mujhe bohot khushi milta hai jab koi dost aata hai mujse milne… nehi to har waqt bas is wheel chair mein hi…

Daya(try to change the topic)- ohh koi baat nehi..ab main hu na…main to ab tumhara dost hu..to main har din tumse milne aaunga…agar har din possible nehi hua to hafte mein three days pakka…

Abhijeet(smile)- Daya… really tum bohot aacha insaan ho…

Daya(smile)- bas itna sa tariff..kuch aur bhi karo.. & start laughing…

 **Flash back End**

… **.**

" Daya sir… Daya sir…"

" kon.. ohh Sachin tum.."

Sachin(smile)- sir kya soch rahe ho ?

Daya(low tone)- kuch nehi..

Sachin(console tone)- I know aap Abhijeet ke bareme soch rahe ho isiliye maine kaha tha aap kuch din aaram kar lijiye...magar aap to suna hi nehi…

Daya(Serious tone)- kabhi nehi..jis insaan ke wajah se mera dost coma chala geya usse main zinda nehi jeene dunga…mar dunga usse.. jab tak wo nehi milta main nehi rest karunga…

Just then Sherya come near them..

Sherya(serious tone)- sir jis number se aapke ph mein call aaya tha wo kisi Sokhi Basu ke naam mein hai…

Daya(Serious tone)- Sokhi Basu…kon hai ye? Aur jisne mere sath baat kiya tha usdin wo koi ladka tha..

Sherya(serious tone)- per sir number to Sokhi Basu ka hi hai… sir woe k model hai… Bandra mein reheti hai…abhi abhi famous hui hai… mujhe to kuch smaj mein nehi aa raha ki wo aisa kyun karegi?

Sachin(Serious tone)- I think sir humhe us ladki se milna chahiye…

Just then Daya's ph just ringing..

" haa.."

….

" dekho plz roo mat.. main…main hu na yaha.."

…..

" boss bohot jald thik ho jayega.. kuch nehi hoga usse.. haa kya?"

…

" magar …"

…..

" okk..as you wish… thanks ..sayed Abhi tumhe dek ke thik ho jay.."

….

 **Flashback**

" hi Abhi… aaj bhi ghar mein koi nehi hai kya?

Abhijeet(smile)- aisa hi kuch… leave it aao aao..

Daya(smile)- wo actually aaj koi case nehi tha isiliye aa geya tumse milne…

Abhijeet smile lightly..

Daya(confuse)- Abhi kya baat hai mood off hai kya tumhara?

Abhijeet(smile)- nehi to aisa kuch bhi nehi hai…

Daya(confuse)- ohh magar tumhare gaal mein ye nisan kaisa?

Abhijeet(quickly)- are wo wo to kuch nehi..tum tension mat lo..

Daya(serious tone)- kahi kuch aur baat to nehi?

Abhijeet(smile)- nehi yaar kuch nehi hai..

Daya nod & look whole house keenly…

Just then he notice a photo frame…

Daya(confuse)- ye ladka kon hai tumhare sath?

Abhijeet(quickly)- koi nehi koi nehi..i mean main nehi janta..

Daya(smile)- Abhijeet tum jhoot bhi nehi bol pate… batao ab kon hai ye?

Abhijeet(low tone)- mera bhai…

Daya(shock)- what! I mean tumhara koi bhai bhi hai…kaha hai wo? Kabhi dekha nehi…aur Acp sir ne bhi kabhi kaha nehi..

Abhijeet(low tone)- Raj hai uska naam… wo nehi reheta hum logo ke sath…

Daya(confuse)- kyun?

Just then he hear a voice " kynki wo ek nalayak hai… beta naam ka kalank hai wo…usse sirf mera property chahiye …

Daya(surprise)- magar sir..

Acp sir(sad tone)- galti mera hai..sayed main thik se usse bara nehi kar saka… har roj sarab pike ghar aata tha aur jua ka nasha tha uska…ek din paisa lene wo ghar aa geya aur Abhi ne usko roka to usne mera Abhi ko bohot mara…usdin hi maine usse ghar se nikal diya…

Daya(confuse)- aur sayed wo firse aaj aaya tha..hai na boss?

Abhijeet become silent..

Acp sir(surprise)- kya? Abhi ye sach hai?

Abhijeet nod silently..

Daya(Serious tone)- boss ko sayed aaj bhi usne bohot mara…aap ne dekha sir kitna bara nisan hai Abhi ke gaal mein..

Acp sir(Angry tone)- ab is Raj ko to..

Abhijeet(quickly)- plz papa…wo beta hai aapka..

 **Flashback End**

….

" tum kitna aache ho boss..jo insane tumhe maarta tha usko bhi tumne humesha maaf kiya..har waqt Acp sir ko rok liya kuch karne se… per dekho aaj … bhagwan aisa kaise kar sakta hai tumhare sath? Main bhi dekta hu bhagwan kaise tumhe mujse alag karta hai… aur Abhi… tumhare is halat ke liye jo zimmedar hai usko to..aur agar wo Raj hua to I tell you is bar to wo nehi bacche ga mere haat se…

Just then he hear a voice " Daya sir.."

Daya(smile lightly)- are Purvi…aao aao..

Purvi(teary tone)- sir Abhijeet ji kaisa hai?

Daya(low tone)- abhi bhi eki haal hai… pata nehi kab mera boss phirse mujse baat karega…

Purvi(teary tone)- Daya sir…aap fikar mat kariye wo bohot jald thik ho jayenge…

Daya(smile)- I hope so Purvi…

Purvi(confuse)- magar sir kon hai iske piche?

Daya(serious tone)- I don't know…per bohot jald dhund lunga usse.. Purvi main jab tak bureau mein rahunga tum plz Abhi ko dekna…

Purvi(console tone)- sir aap befikar hoke jaiye..main Abhijeet ji ka puri dhayan rahungi…

Daya(smile)- okkk …

Just then Doctor Roy come out from Abhijeet's room & said(serious tone)- Daya…humhe Abhijeet ko artificial ventilator mein rakna parega…so plz aap payment kar dijiye humhare counter mein..

Daya nod..

Purvi(low tone)- kitna paisa ?

Doctor Roy(serious tone)- artificial hai isiliye zada paisa lagega…kaam se kaam 3 lakhas..

Purvi become shock..

Daya(quickly)- ji koi baat nehi..hum paisa jama kar denge..

…..

" magar sir itna paisa…"

"ab Abhi ke liye itna to karna hi parega…main dekta hu main kya kar sakta hu.. tum tension mat lo..

Just then both hear a voice " excuse me.."

Daya(Angry tone)- tum yaha kya kar rahe ho Raj?

Raj(smile)- realx..realx bro.. suna ki bhaiya coma mein hai..

Daya(tease)- bhaiya..ohh really? mante ho tum Abhi ko apna bhaiya?

Raj(smile)- that's not your business Daya Sheety…tum zara ye pata karo wo kon hai jo Abhi ko marne chaha…

Daya(angry tone)- agar mujhe pata chala ki…

Raj(smile)- ki?

Daya said nothing..

Raj(smile)- hey mis beautiful..

Daya(angry tone)- ye hospital hai Raj…don't try to do any flirting..

Raj(laughing)- ohhh really? I am sorry.. bdw ye ladki kon hai tumhare gf?

Daya(angry tone)- just close your mouth Raj…

Raj laughing badly…

Raj(laughing)- ohh my god itna gussa…vajse Daya tum zara apna dost ka dhayan rakna okk..kya pata kab kya ho jay? Hahaha…okk bye miss beautiful & our great Daya Sheety… & went from there…

Daya angrily stare him & thought- tujhe to main nehi chorunga…

….

…..

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is..**

 **Thank u Luv duo ND Purvi, Sheetala, Priya, Srija, abhii, lalit soni, Guest, rbassodhiya…for your reviews…**

 **Thank u also all silent readers..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	3. Chapter 3

Here the next chapter

 **Bandra**

" ji..kahiye kya madat kar sakti hu main Cid ka?"

" aap miss Sokhi Basu hai?" asked by Daya…

" ji haa main hi hu Sokhi Basu.."

" you are under arrest miss Sokhi.. "

" what! Are you mad? Maine kya kiya jo aap log mujhe arrest kar rahe hai?"

Sachin(angry tone)- kya nehi kiya aapne? Aap ke wajah se ek aadmi coma mein hai..aur aap puch rahe hai kya kiya aapne?

" ek minute officer..ek minute…aap logo ko koi galat faimi hua hai…meri wajah se koi..i mean I am totally confused…"

Sherya(smile)- chaliye main batati hu..ye num dekhiye (& show her a num in her ph) ye aap ka hi hai na?

Sokhi Basu nod silently..

Sherya(smile)- isi number se do din pehele Senior inspector Daya ke ph mein call aaya tha thik raat ke 12 baje…aur phir car mein explore hua jis ke wajah se ek aadmi coma mein chale geye…ab aap bataiye agar ye number aap ka hai to phir aap kaise bol sakte hai ki aap ne kuch nehi kiya …

Sokhi (scar tone)- sir meri qakin kijiye maine kuch nehi kiya…us din to mera ph mere sath tha bhi nehi…us time mein main party mein tha..aur sayed ph ghar mein hi tha…

Daya(smile)-aacha kahani hai… vajse mere khayal se aap ke ghar mein aap ko chorke bas 2 nokkar hai… to kya wo dono nokkaro se koi call kiya?

Sokhi(scar tone)- ho..ho sakta hai..

Sachin(angry tone)- Sherya le chalo isse bureau mein…

…

" sir smaj mein nehi aa raha ye chakkar kya hai?"

" kyun..kya hua Daya?"

" actually sir us din Abhijeet kaha se parking lot mein aa geya aur usne kaha uske sath car mein uske ghar jane ke liye.."

" haa to Daya problem kya hai?"

" sir I am sure us qaut mera aur aapka car ke alawa aur koi car nehi tha parking lot mein… aur naa hi parking lot ke bahar…phir Abhijeet ne kyun kaha uska car mein chalne ke liye? Sir uska to koi apna car tha hi nehi…"

" haa baat to sahi hai…magar.. " just then Acp sir's ph start ringing..

" hello.."

"kya? main abhi aata hu.."

" kya hua sir kiska call tha?"

" nehi nehi koi nehi..tum tension mat lo Daya…tum zara ekbar hostipal jake Abhijeet ko dek aao.."

" haa sir okk..but aap bhi chaliye na.."

" nehi Daya mujhe koi aur kaam hai.." & Acp sir quickly went from there…

…..

 **Acp sir's house**

" mom plz zid mat kariye…ye sign kar dijiye..ab dekhiye aapka pyaara sa Abhijeet to coma mein hai..pata nehi kab uthega ya phir uthega bhi nehi…kon bata sakta hai? isiliye kehe raha hu sign kar dijiye..aur phir ye ghar ka zimmedari to ab mujhe aur aapka bahu ko hi lena parega hai na?"

" khabardar…mera bete ko leke ek baat bhi mat kehena tum… beta naam ka kalank hai tu.."

Raj (laughing)- mom… plz..mujhe bura lagta hai ye sab sunke…aur vajse bhi aap tio mera khud ka mom ho..aur wo Abhijeet to aapka sotela beta hai..phir bhi itna pyaar us sotela beta ko? Really its irritateing thing..

Priya ji(Acp sir's wife)(angry tone)- chup kar tu…sayed maine hi koi paap kiya tha jo mujhe tu jaisa beta mila…nafrat hota hai mujhe aapne aap per… tere jaisa bete ko maine apna pet mein pala…

Raj(angry tone)- shut up! Chup chap sign karo…itna property kya sirf Abhijeet ko dene ka socha hai haa? Aisa sochna bhi mat my dear mom.. haha..chup chap sign karo…

Just then he hear a voice " Rajjj..tera himmat kaise hua ye sab karne ka?"

Raj(smile)- are dad aap bhi aa geye? Great… jarur wo nokkar khabar diya hoga aap ko…koi baat nehi… aap bhi sign kar do..

Acp sir(angry tone)- sirf Abhijeet kaha tha isiliye tujhe is ghar mein rehene diya tha…per galti kiya tha usdin… aaj dobara galti nehi karunga…chal nikal jaaa ghar se..

Raj(shout)- abbe chap! Is ghar ka mallick ab main hu..bas do sign kar do…baap ho isiliye aache se baat kar raha hu..nehi to … smajhe na?

Acp sir angrily stare him & remember Raj's childhood days…

Raj(angrily)- aaj nehi karoge na sign? Koi baat nehi..per ek din na ek din sign to karna hi parega Acp saheb… aur usdin ke baad tum dono ka ghar hoga oldage house.. got it… & went from there..

…..

" Priya..ye hum kiska janmmo diya? Ye beta nehi ravan hai.. kabhi kabhi sochta hu kya galti kiya tha jiska saza bhagwan hum logo ko de rahe hai…" said by Acp sir in teary tone…

Priya ji(crying)- mujhe maaf kar dijiye aap..sab galti mera hai… Raj ke bachpan mein agar usse uske aunti ke pas nehi le jata aur khud smabhalta to aisa nehi hota… sab meri galti hai..

Acp sir(console tone)- nehi Priya…tumhare galti nehi hai…humhare Abhijeet bhi to akela akela reheta tha na per wo to aisa nehi hua..jisko bura banna hota hai wo bura ban hi jata hai…

Priya ji(scar tone)- ab kya hoga ji?

Acp sir(sad tone)- pata nehi.. kya hone wala hai agge?

…

 **City Hospital**

" ye lijiye 3 lakhas.. patient name Abhijeet parduman…"

" okk thank u sir.."

" sir aap is waqt?"

Daya(smile)- haa wo bas aa geya Abhi se milne… vajse kaisa hai wo Purvi?"

Purvi(sad tone)- abhi bhi kuch response nehi kiya.. doctor kehe rahe hai abhi bhi khatre se bahar nehi hai..

Daya(sad tone)- Purvi.. pata nehi kitna din sambhal sakhunga aapne aap ko.. har din ek ajeb sa dard hota hai…

Purvi(tense tone)- aur sir kuch pata chala kon kiya ye sab?

Daya(low tone)- abhi bhi nehi..per bohot jald pata chalega..

Purvi teary look at Abhijeet who sleeping peacefully on his cabin & remember something..

 **Falshback**

" I am really sorry mam..aap ko laga to nehi?"

" nehi..wo actually I am okk..aap..aap "

" ji main Abhijeet..Abhijeet Parduman..wo aapka bhai ko ganna sikhata hu..actually Rohon ka kal class mein tabiyat karab ho geya tha..to isiliye aa geya usse milne.."

Purvi(smile)- ohh aacha to aaiye na..ander aaiye…

Abhijeet(low tone)- wo actually main chal nehi sakta… Shekar tum zara mera whel chair leke aao..

Shekar (smile)- ji sir ..

Purvi(low tone)- I am sorry mujhe nehi pata tha..magar aap..i mean ye sab…

Abhijeet(smile)- bohot lambhi kahani hai..

…..

" hi… "

" jee.. kon?"

" wo main Purvi.. Rohon ka didi.."

" are haa boliye Purvi ji.."

" actually Rohon ab kafi thik hai..kal wo jayega class mein…."

" that's great… thank u mujhe inform karne ke liye…vajse agar bura na mane to ek baat puchu?"

" jee boliye.."

" aap karti kya hai? I mean Rohon ne kaha tha aap ke upar pura zimmedari hai ghar chalane ka.."

Purvi(smile)- zada kuch nehi..bas ek school mein part time teacher hu..

Abhijeet(smile)- great… ye to bohot aacha baat hai..vajse aur ek baat puchu?

Purvi(smile)- jee..

Abhijeet(on call)- wo aapko mera number kaise mila?

Purvi(hesitate)- nehi..wo..wo..actually..wo apka driver…

Abhijeet(smile)- Shekar… okk…per mera number lene ka jarurat kya tha aapko? Mere jaise ek paralyze insane ka number lene ka faida kya hai?

Purvi(Soft tone)- aisa mat kahiye… aap bhi to insane hai..aur bohot aacha insan.. mera matlab Rohon keheta hai ki aap bohot aache hai.. aur vajse bhi isme aap ka kya kasoor ki aap paralyze hai… koi bhi insaan bol nehi sakta kiske sath kab kya ho jay… ye sab to humhare hath mein nehi hai.. hai na?

Abhijeet(smile)- really aap ke tarah soch agar sabka hota to…bdw thank u for encourage me… aur bohot raat bhi ho chuka hai…so bye..

Purvi(smile)- haa wo..okk bye.. vajse aap bura to nehi mana?

Abhijeet(smile)- bikul nehi..balki khushi hua ye sochke koi mujhe bhi ph karta hai.. bye..

Purvi smile & stare at her ph…

….

" kya baat hai boss kiska ph tha?

" are koi nehi.. tu kab aaya?

Daya(smile)- bas abhi… vajse kuch der pehele aana chahiye tha..phir pata chal jata wo kon tha jiske sath mera dost itna khushi se baat kar raha tha..

Abhijeet(smile)- Daya tu bhi na…

Just then they hear calling bell sound..

Priya ji open the door & become surprise to see the person..

Acp sir come near the door & become angry to see the person..

Acp sir(angry tone)- himmat kaise hua tumhare yaha aane ka? Kyun aaye ho yaha?

Man(teary tone)- dad…dad plz help me… mujhe shelter chahiye…nehi to wo log mujhe mar denge..

Acp sir(angry tone)- mujhe pata tha aisa hi hoga.. aur expert kya kar sakte hai tumse hum log… sorry but tumhare koi dad bhi nehi hai aur naa hi koi mom..

Raj(crying)- dad plz.. plz dad..help me…main wada karta hu main aur kabhi bhi jua nehi khelunga aur bikul sudhar jarunga…

Acp sir(angry tone)- shut up! & he try to close the door…

Abhijeet stop him..

Acp sir(angry tone)- Abhi…chor mujhe..is ladke ko main kabhi bhi maaf nehi karunga…is ladke ne ujhe mara ..apna bhai ko mara… nehi maaf karunga..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- papa plz.. Raj musibaat mein ha.. aur aap aisa baate mat kahiye.. wo aapka beta hai… mummy ka beta hai.. mera bhai hai..aur usse to aapna saza mil geya na? plz papa Raj ko rehene dijiye humhare sath..har insaan ko ek mauka ka jarurat hota hai aapne aap ko sudhar ne ke liye… Raj ko bhi ek mauka milna chahiye… nehi to wo kaise aacha hoga? Plz mummy aap kahiye na papa ko..

Priya ji(hesitate)- per Abhi beta…Raj ke tarah ladka kabhi bhi sudhar nehi sakta..

Abhijeet(smile)- aap bhi mummy..plz aisa baate mat kahiye… wo aapka beta hai..thik vajse hi jaise main aapka beta hu… aap mummy hoke kya aapna bete ko maaf nehi kar sakte? Papa agar aaj main Raj ke jaga hota to kya tab bhi aap log aise beheviour karte Raj ke sath? Nehi naa… phir kyun papa humesha Raj ko aise daat te ho…har insaan se galti hota hai..Raj se bhi galti hua tha..plz papa maaf kar do usse…

Daya(smile)- sir… mujhe pata nehi is waqt kuch bolna sahi hai ki nehi per ek mauka to Raj ko milna chahiye…

Acp sir(surprise)- magar Daya…tumne dekha tha na kaise Raj ne Abhijeet ko mara tha usdin..phir bhi aaj tum aisa bol rahe ho?

Daya(low tone)- I am sorry sir..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- papa plz..

Acp sir(teary tone)- mujhe bohot garv hota hai ki mujhe tum jaisa ek ladka mila hai..i am proud of my son..i am proud of you…

Raj(soft tone)- I am sorry bhaiya… mujhe maaf kar do…

Abhijeet(happy)- kya kaha? Kya kaha phirse bol..

Raj(fake smile)- bhaiya…

Abhijeet hug him tightly & said(happy)- papa..mummy..dekha dekha aap logo ne mera bhai ne mujhe bhaiya kaha..mujhe bhaiya kaha…kitna din se is din ka intezar tha mujhe… Daya maine kaha tha na tumhe ki Raj bhi mujhe pyaar karta hai..

Raj smilely hug him again & (thought)- great work Raj.. kya acting karta hai tu… thank u Abhijeet… tu jaisa insaan main ek nehi dekha… aapna dusman ko khud hi ghar leke aaya…thank u so much..

 **Flashback End**

… **..**

 **End the chapter…. Tell me how it is..**

 **Thank u Luv duo ND Purvi, Sheetal, Srija, Priya, Riya, rbbasodhiya,** **lalit soni,** **rhia dubey, guest….for your reviews…**

 **Thank u also all silent readers..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	4. Chapter 4

Here the next part

 **City Hospital**

" madam excuse me…" a person said …

Lady(confusedly who sitting in a sofa near Abhijeet's bed)- ji.. aap kon?

Man(smile)- ji mera nam Shankar hai...ye aapke liye.. & give her a envelop..

Lady(confuse)- aapko sayed koi lagat fami hua hai …ye to koi birthday party ka invitation hai..

Shekar(smile)- aap miss Purvi hai na?

Purvi nod..

Shekar(smile)- to ye aapke liye hi hai.. aaj saam 6 baje…

Purvi nod lightly.. & stare at the envelop…

…

 **Cid Bureau**

Daya & Sherya busy to working something in Sherya's computer..

Sachin & Freddi discuss something..

Just then Dcp sir come in the bureau..

Daya(irritate)- ho geya kaam khatam… kiska chehera dek kar aaj bureau aaya tha…

Dcp sir(serious tone)- Daya …itna sannata kyun hai?

Daya(smile)- wo aap aaye hai na isiliye.. I mean aap is waqt..

Dcp sir(smile)- khush khabar dene ke liye..

Freddi(confuse)- aap aur gd news?

Dcp sir(irritate)- kuch kaha tumne Freddiex?

Freddi(smile)- nehi nehi sir..

Sachin(confuse)- kaisa gd news sir?

Dcp sir(smile)- aaj se tum logo ka Acp sir Daya ho raha hai… Daya congrats… now you are the Acp of Cid Mumbai…

Daya(shock)- what ! sir magar Acp sir?

Dcp sir(irritate)- are ye bich mein Acp kaha se aa geya?

Sachin(surprise)- sir Acp sir ke hote hue Daya sir kaise Acp ban sakte hai?

Dcp sir(angry tone)- shut up! Daya tum aaj se Acp ho & that's final…aur koi kuch nehi kahega…

Daya(angry tone)- no sir…that's not final… aap bataiye Acp sir kaha hai? aur aap aisa kyun kar rahe hai? agar aapne mujhe nehi bataya to main aapke senior se baat karunga…

Dcp sir(shout)- Dayaaa!

Daya(angry tone)- sir aap mujhe jante hai..isiliye bataiye kaha hai Acp sir?

Dcp sir(angry tone)- are mujhe kya pata? Wo kal uska resignation letter mila…isiliye maine socha tumhe Acp hona chahiye…ab mujhe kaise pata hoga wo kaha hai?

Daya(surprise)- what! Aisa nehi ho sakta… sir aap mujhe kuch waqt dijiye…main pata lagata hu..

Dcp sir nod.. & went from there..

Sherya(shock)- sir aisa kaise ho sakta hai? Acp sir cid chor nehi sakte.. kahi wo Raj…

Daya(angry tone)- mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai.. per pehele ye janna hoga Acp sir kaha hai.. ek kaam karte hai Acp sir ke ghar chalta hu main..tab tak tum log dekho zara ye Sokhi ka kya haal hai?

Sachin(smile)- sir aapka andaza sahi tha… ye Sokhi ke sath bohot high profile logo ka pahechan hai… dekte hai ye Sokhi kya karta hai.. kabhi na kabhi ye jarur master mind se baat karegi…aur Vivek to laga hua hai hi uske ghar ke samne… wo kaha jati hai yaa nehi sab kuch Vivek dek raha hai..  
Daya – gd… thik hai main chalta hu..

…

 **Acp sir's house**

" hi dad..kaise ho aap? Dekho aaj kon aaya hai aapse milne?" smiley said by Raj..

Acp sir silently sit in a wheelchair & look here & there abnormally…

Raj(smile)- kya hua dad ? aap aise kya dek rahe ho? Don't worry mom bilkul thik hai.. per I don't know kab tak wo thik rahenge..

Acp sir(abnormally)- Abhi.. Abhi..

Raj(shout)- shut up! Just shut up! Humesha bas Abhi.. Abhi.. aur koi nehi hai na..

Rima (smile cruely)- don't worry darling.. main aa geyi hu na… ab dekti hu kaise ye log sign nehi karte…

Raj(smile)- thanks my love.. to mr. Acp Parduman…kya hua aapke naam se to sab mujrim darr te hai..phir aaj aap aise wheel chair mein..aacha nehi lagta ye dekte hue…

Just then they hear a voice " Raj"

They turn & found Daya stand near them with angry look…

Raj(smile)- are Daya… aa geye aapna Acp sir ko dekne.. dekho na kya hua na dad ko… kaise abnormally behave kar rahe hai..

Daya quickly go near Acp sir who silently sit in wheel chair & surprisely look at Daya..

Daya(teary tone)- sir..sir kya hua aapko? Sir baat kariye na..

Acp sir (abnormally)- Abhi.. Abhi…

Daya(teary tone)- sir kaise hua ye sab? Kisne kiya sir kahiye na?

Acp sir point try to say something but he failed & tears flows from his eyes..

Daya(angry tone)- Raj kaise hua ye sab? Tell me…. Kaise hua ye sab?

Raj(smile)- mujhe kya pata? Main to kal puna geya tha…aaj ghar aaya to dekha dad floor mein pare the….. to mujhe kaise pata dad ka ye haal kaise hua…

Daya(angry tone)- Raj agar mujhe pata chala ye sab kuch ke piche tum ho to I tell you I kill you..

Rima(smile)- hi inspector.. ye dialogue na aap jake kisi aur ko sunao okk?

Daya stare both of them & go from there..

Just then Raj said(smile)- you know Daya.. dad ka ye haal ke piche sayed mera haat ho sakta hai..

Daya angrily look him & grab his collar..

Raj(smile)- don't try this… Daya you know tumhara department saaboot chahata hai jo tumhe kabhi nehi milega.. tum kuch nehi saabit kar sakhoge… aur court saaboot ke bina kuch qakin nehi karte.. you know this.. so bhool jao apna Acp sir ko.. aur time waste mat karo.. Acp banke masti karo.. shaddi bhi kar lo… don't worry dude agar kabhi paisa ka jarurat hua to main humesha tumhare sath hu..

Daya(angry tone)- Raj ab mujhe qakin ho geya is sab ke piche tum hi ho.. aur sayed Abhijeet ke ye haal bhi tumhare wajah se hi hua hai.. per ye mat sochna ki mujhe saabut nehi milega…jisdin mera hath mein saaboot lag geya na usdin to tu geya kaam se…

Raj(laughing)- all the best Daya Sheety..hahaha..

…..

 **City Hospital**

" excuse me mam.. mujhe kuch kehena tha.."

Purvi(hopefully)- haa doctor kahiye na…

Doctor(serious tone)- dekhiye paitent ka ab better condition hai..aap ek kaam kariye 5 lakhs jama kar dijiye ..kyunki jab inko hosh aa jayega humhe immediate ek opration karwana parega…isiliye aap paisa ka intejaam kariye..

Purvi(surprise)- 5 lakhs? Itna paisa ? magar itna paisa kaise milega?

"Purvi…"

Purvi – Daya sir.. daya sir abhi doctor aaya tha wo kehe rahe hai opration ke liye 5 lakhs chahiye… magar sir itna paisa..

Daya(serious tone)- paisa ka fikar tum mat karo.. pata nehi aur kitna din Abhi aise coma mein rehega… Abhi mujhe tumhara jarurat hai.. (he come near Abhijeet) Abhi..tumhe pata hai aaj Acp sir ..Acp sir ko maine dekha ..wo paralyze ho chuke hai..sayed Raj ne koi injection diya hai Acp sir ko..wo kuch bol bhi nehi paa rahe… Abhijeet tumne kaha tha na insaan ek galti karta hai to wo phir sudhar jata hai magar Raj to aur bhi bigar geya… wo pura family ko destroy kar dekha… per mere pass koi saaboot nehi hai… main kuch nehi kar paa raha ..pata nehi kaise Acp sir aur madam ko bachaunga.. kuch smaj mein nehi aa raha.. boss I need you … mujhe jarurat hai tumhara… plz boss come back soon.. plz boss…

….

" excuse me .."

" yes sir…"

" mujhe payment karna hai.."

" okk sir paitent name plz.."

"paitent name- Abhijeet Parduman.. take it 10 lakhas.."

" per sir humhe to 5 lakhs chahiye … baki paisa?"

" keep it..for treatment…"

"okk sir… bdw your name?"

" friend.. "

…..

" Daya sir..aap fikar mat kariye sab kuch thik ho jayega… don't worry.."

Daya(teary tone)- kaise Purvi.. kaise? Ab to Acp sir ko bhi us Raj ne…shit… kuch smaj mein nehi aa raha kya karu…

Purvi(soft tone)- sir is waqt humhe pehele Abhijeet ji ke opration ke liye fees jama karna chahiye..

Daya(smile lightly)- right Purvi.. chalo..

….

" mam..humhe opration ke liye fees dena hai.."

" haa okk..paitent name bataiye.."

Purvi(smile)- Abhijeet Parduman…

Recopsanist(smile)- sorry mam… but payment to ho chukka hai..

Daya(surprise)- what! Magar kisne kiya.. naam kya hai uska?

Recepsanist (smile)- sorry sir.. wo to naam nehi bataya sirf friend kaha..

Daya(angry tone)- kamal hai..koi bhi aake payment kar dega aur aap log bina naam jane paisa le liya.. great… disgusting…

Just then his ph just ringing..

Daya(on call)- haa Sachin..

….

" great.. great work.. main abhi aata hu.."

" kya hua sir?"

" haa woe k surag hath laga hai..mujhe jana parega..okk Purvi.. saam ko milte hai..

Purvi(hesitate)- sorry sir..actually mujhe ek birthday party mein jana parega..

Daya(smile)- okk sure…

…..

 **Night**

 **Hotel Blue Palace**

Purvi come in hotel & look here & there…

Suddenly a lady come near her & said(smile)- hi.. Purvi right?

Purvi(confuse)- haa per aap?

Lady(smile)- hi I am Tasha….

Purvi(confuse)- sorry but I don't know you..

Tasha(smile)- don't worry I know you.. & today is my birthday.. to mujhe wish nehi karogi?

Purvi(smile)- I am sorry..many many happy returns of the day…

Tasha (smile)- thank u so much… aao ander aao..ek chota sa party organize kiya hai…

Purvi smile & come with Tasha… & sit on a chair with Tasha…

Purvi(confuse)- mujhe abhi bhi pata nehi aap mujhe kaise jante hai?

Tasha(smile)- pehele ye aap bolna chor dijiye…actually I am a nurse.. aur kal se aapka paitent Abhijeet Parduaman ka khahyal main hi rahungi..

Purvi(smile)- ohh ..plz Abhijeet ji thik to ho jayenge na?

Tasha(smile)- don't worry… unko kuch nehi hoga.. okk tum baitho main abhi aati hu & she went from there…

Just then a person who sit in a chair start a song..

 **Tu mera Khuda** **  
** **Tu hi duaa mein shaamil** **  
** **Tere bina guzara** **  
** **Ae dil hai mushkil**

 **Tu mera Khuda** **  
** **Tu hi duaa mein shaamil** **  
** **Tere bina guzara** **  
** **Ae dil hai mushkil**

Purvi try to see the man face but his face cover with a mask..

Soon the man open his mask & Purvi become shock to see the man…

Man smile to see Purvi & continue his song

 **Mujhe aazmaati hai teri kami  
Meri har kami ko hai tu laazmi  
Junoon hai mera  
Banoon main tere qaabil  
Tere bina guzaara  
** _ **Ae Dil Hai Mushkil**_

 **Yeh rooh bhi meri  
Yeh jism bhi mera  
Utna mera nahi  
Jitna hua tera**

Purvi(shock)- Abhijeet ji.. magar Abhijeet ji to hospital mein hai.. phir ye aadmi..

Man smile & stand up from the chair & go towards the microphone…

 **Yeh rooh bhi meri  
Yeh jism bhi mera  
Utna mera nahi  
Jitna hua tera**

 **Tune diya hai jo  
Woh dard hi sahi  
Tujhse mila hai toh  
Inaam hai mera**

 **Mera aasmaan dhoondhe teri zameen  
Meri har kami ko hai tu laazmi**

Purvi shockingly stare him …his style , his legs ,smile everything…

Purvi(thought)- aisa kaise ho sakta hai? Abhijeet ji chal kaise sakte hai?

 **Zameen pe na sahi  
Toh aasmaan mein aa mil  
Tere bina guzara  
Ae dil hai mushkil**

 **Maana ki teri maujoodgi se  
Ye zindagani mehroom hai  
Jeene ka koi dooja tareeka  
Na mere dil ko maaloom hai**

 **Tujhko main kitni  
Shiddat se chaahun  
Chaahe toh rehna tu be-khabar  
Mohtaaj manzil ka toh nahi hai  
Ye ek tarfa mera safar, safar  
Khoobsurat hai manzil se bhi  
Meri har kami ko hai tu laazmi**

 **Adhura hoke bhi  
Hai ishq mera kaamil  
Tere bina guzara  
Ae dil hai mushkil**

 **End the chapter.. tell me how it is?**

 **Sorry friends for long late update..actually I am little busy for this reason I cannot able to update a story…**

 **Thanks Srija, guest, Js, Shikha Sharma, guest, Priya, rbbasodhiya, Sheetala…for your reviews..**

 **Thanks also all silent readers..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**

….


	5. Chapter 5

Here the next part

 **Bureau**

" Daya sir… Daya sir…"

" are Purvi..tum yaha kya baat hai?"

Purvi(hurriedly)- Daya sir.. wo kal main ek birthday party mein geya tha to waha maine Abhijeet ji ko dekha…

Daya(shock)- what! Tum hosh mein to ho na?

Purvi – haa sir… meri qakin kariye aap waha ek aadmi ganna gaa raha thaw o bilkul Abhijeet ji jaise hi dikta hai…

Sherya(confuse)- magar Daya sir Abhijeet sir to coma mein hai hai na?

Daya confusedly nod..

Sachin(confuse)- kahi sir koi humsakhal to nehi? Jo bilkul Abhijeet ke tarah dikta ho…

Daya(serious tone)- thik hai Purvi tum ghar jao..hum dekte hai…

Purvi nod slowly …

….

" hey Rima..Rima jaldi aao darling ek gd news hai.."

Rima(smile)- kya hua jaan kya baat hai?

Raj(happy)- Rima you know abhi abhi mera baat Vinod ji se hua unhone kaha London se ek bohot bara business man aaya hai..wo humhare sath business karna chahata hai.. kal unke office mein wo mere sath baat karna chahate hai…

Rima(happy)- its really a great news…ab main tumhe aur ek gd news deta hu..pata hai dad ne sign kar diya papers mein…

Raj(surprise)- really? magar dad kaise sign kiya wo to paralyze hai..

Rima show him papers & Raj become surprise..

Raj(happy)- my god.. you are just awesome Rima… dad se tip sign karwa liya… hahaha… ab bohot jald ye pura property humhare mr. & mrs. Raj Parduman ke naam ho jayega…

Rima(smile)- of course darling..aur jo humhare raste mein aayega usse hum uthake fek denge…

Both start laughing & share a hi-fi….

…

Purvi slowly walking on the road & thought about last night birthday party…

Suddenly a car come in front of her & driver who drive the car press the break quickly…

Purvi become surprise & she angrily go near the car & said(angry)- what is this? Aise koi gari chalata hai?

Just then a man come out from the car & Purvi become extremely shock to see the person..

Man (smile)- I am sorry..i am sorry.. actually not sorry..aapko mujhe thank u kehena chahiye…

Purvi(confuse)- kyun?

Man(smile)- wo dekhiye wo jo car piche jaa raha hai & pointing towards a car.. wo aapko kuch seconds ke ander hi kuchal ke chale jata… wo to main sahi time mein aa geya isiliye aap bach geyi… isiliye aapko mujhe thank u kehena chahiye…

Purvi(confuse)- magar mujhe kon marna chahega?

Man(smile)- I don't know..bdw kya main aapka naam jan sakta hu?

Purvi(angrily)- kyun?

Man(smile)- I think Purvi right?

Purvi(confuse)- aap meri naam kaise jante hai?

Man(smile)- that's not a big deal.. bdw hi I am Akshay … Akshay Sen..…

Purvi(thought)- aisa kaise ho sakta hai? bilkul Abhijeet ji ke tarah dikta hai..wo hi sakal, wo hi smile..wo hi aawaz nehi aisa nehi ho sakta.. per agar aisa nehi ho sakta to Abhijee ji mujse jhoot kyun kahenge aur wo chal bhi kaise sakte hai?

" excuse me..hello..madam kaha khoo geyi?"

" nehi wo kuch nehi.."

" so..miss Purvi agar aap chahe to main aapko lift de sakta hu…aur vajse bhi mujhe khubsurat ladkiyo ko lift dene mein bari khushi milta hai.."

" no thanks… main kisi anjaan logo ke lift enhi leti.."

Akshay (smile)- oh come on…. Main Akshay aur aap Purvi..itna kafi nehi hai kya lift lene ke liye…

Purvi(angrily)- nehi… & she turn & start walking…

Purvi(thought)- nehi.. agar sach me ki mujhe marna chahata hai to.. mujhe sayed lift le lena chahiye…

" excuse me…"

Akshay Sen smile & turn – I know.. mujhe pata tha.. aaj tak koi bhi khubsurat ladki mujhe naa nehi kar payi… & he open the backsit window door & said(smile)- plz…

…..

" Sachin… Raj ka ph details nikale?"

Sachin(serious tone)- haa sir..Raj sach kehe raha hai… wo us raat Pune mein hi tha…

Daya(serious tone)- aur 2 nd December ko jis din mera car ka blast hua us din Raj ka ph kaha tha?

Sachin check the file & said(serious tone)- sir us din bhi Raj ka ph Pune mein tha…

Daya(confuse)- ye Raj pune mein jata kyun hai? kya karta hai ye Pune mein?

Just then Freddiex come & said(serious tone)- main batata hu sir.. Raj pune mein kisi Vinod Mehra se milne geya tha 5 th December ko…aur 2nd December ko wo waha ka ek business man Sunit Roy se milne geya tha…

Daya(serious tone)- ohh..matlab ye do din hi Raj Mumbai nehi tha aur wo Pune mein tha is baat ka bhi saboot hai..ye Raj bohot shatir khalidi hai… har kaam bohot majboot planning ke sath kiya hai..

Sachin – sir ab kya kare?

Daya(Serious tone)- wo Sokhi ka kya khabar hai? usne usdin jo ladke ko call kiya kya naam hai uska..wo…ha.. Rajeeb uska kya hua?

Sachin- sir Vivek aur Sherya geya hai usse pakarne..

Daya – okk main zara Acp sir se milke aata hu..

Freddiex(scar tone)- magar sir wo Raj agar aapko ander jane nehi diya to?

Daya – dekte hai… kya hota hai…

….

" hello sir…"

" hello.. so miss Shuzi..everything fine?"

Shuzi(smile)- yes sir…

" gd..i like it.."

Shuzi(low tone)- sir ek baat puchu?

" haa haa bolo.."

Shuzi(low tone)- sir ye jo aapka plan hai..nehi actually agar sabko aasli baat pata chal geya to?

" hahaha… ohh come on Shuzi.. itna easy kaam nehi hai is Akshay Sen ka plan ko unsuccessful karna… ab bas intezar hai kal ka…"

…..

" Tasha tum?"

"are Purvi aao aao…dekho Abhijeet ji ab kafi thik hai…"

Purvi(confuse)- tasha wo mujhe kuch baat karni thi tumse..

Tasha(smile)- haa kaho na…

Purvi(confuse)- Tasha kal tumhare birthday party mein wo aadmi kon tha jo ganna gaa raha tha? Wo bikul Abhijeet ji ke tarah dikta hai… even aaj us aadmi se meri mulakat bhi hua..koi Akshay Sen hai…tum janti ho usse?

Tasha(hesitate)- wo…wo ..actually ..nehi..mujhe nehi pata…mujhe nehi pata.. tum yaha raho main jara doctor se milke aati hu & she quickly went from there…

Purvi(thought)- ye sab ho kya raha hai? koi mujhe marna chahata hai.. phir ye Akshay Sen.. bikul Abhijeet ji jaise sakal ka aadmi..aur ye Tasha… kahi ye Tasha ko kuch mallum to nehi? Magar Daya sir aur baki officers to mere baat ka qakin hi nehi kar rahe..

….

 **Next Day**

 **Sen Industrialist**

" excuse me.. gd morning.. "

" gd morning sir..gd morning mam.. I am Shuzi..how can I help you?"

Raj(smile)- actually humhare sath mr. Akshay Sen ka meeting tha… aap unse kahiye mr. & mrs Raj Parduman aaye hai..

Shuzi(smile)- sure sir… & she call him..

Shuzi(smile)- sir aap log ander jaa sakte hai… sir ander hi hai…

Raj & Rima smile & enter into Akshay Sen's cabin..

….

" hello sir..may we come in?

" yes plz come & sit.."

" thank u.." & both of them sit on the chair..

Akshay Sen turn & smie to see them…

Raj & Rima become dumstuck to see him…

Raj(shock)- aap.. aa..aap..

Akshay (smile)- yes I am Akshay Sen.. any problem?

Rima(fake smile)- no problem… wo….wo… actually aapka sakal ….

Akshay (smile)- yes…mera sakal kya? plz tell me…

Raj(try to handel)- nehi..wo.. actually aap ka sakal humhare ek dost se kafi milta hai..bas isiliye..

Akshay start laughing…

Akshay(laughing)- hahaha.. really? that's great… vajse aap logo ka sakal mujhe dek ke jaisa hua tha I can understand wo insaan jarur aap logo ka bohot hi aacha dost hai.. kyun am I right?

Raj just smile..

Rima(fake smile)- excuse me…kya main ek call kar sakti hu?

Akshay (smile)- yaa why not…

Rima smile & come out from the cabin & call someone..

" hello…dekhiye mujhe ek information chahiye tha.."

….

" yes..yes.. patient name – Abhijeet Parduman.. wo kya hospital mein hai? room no- 202.. yes patient coma mein hai.. kya? okk thank u.."

Rima(thought)- kamal hai.. wo Abhijeet bhi hospital mein hai..phir ye kon hai? bikul same face… aisa hona possible hai kya?

…..

 **Cid Bureau**

" dek Rajeeb..main ek hi bar sabal puchunga… sahi sahi bolna..nehi to dusra bar main sabal sida hatho se puchunga… smajha?"

Rajeeb nod..

Daya(angry tone)- Sokhi Basu ke sath tera kya rishta hai?

Rajeeb(scar tone)- saheb wo..wo Sokhi madam ka main purana driver hu..

Sherya(smile)- kamal hai..ek purana driver se usko kya kaam ho sakta hai jo wo hafte mein 2 bar ph karti hai tumhe?

Daya(angry tone)- maine tujhe sach kehene ke liye kaha tha.. yaad nehi? Yaad dilau?

Rajeeb(teary tone)- nehi Saheb..nehi nehi koi jarurat nehi..main batata hu.. wo Sokhi madam ne mujhe Acp sir ke bete Abhijeet saheb ko upar najar rakne ke liye kaha tha..

Sachin(confuse)- magar kyun?

Rajeeb(teary tone)- wo to pata nehi..magar kal madam ne mujhe call kiya aur kaha Abhijeet saheb jo hospital mein admit hai waha jake unka oxygen pipe kat dene ke liye..

Vivek(angry tone)- aur isiliye tum aaj hospital geye the..magar afsoos humne sahi time mein tumhe pakar liya..

Daya(serious tone)- Sherya isi qaut us Sokhi ko bureau leke aao aur aacha se khatir dari karo…

…..

" sir..ye raha file… aapne jaise chaha tha thik vajse hi hai.."

" gd.. well done Shuzi… I like it… I really like it"

" sir ab aap kya karenge?"

" abhi to main Shuzi kisi se milne jaunga…"

" kis se sir?"

" tumhe to pata hai Shuzi I like girls.. aur agar us girls ke ander koi bohot khubsuraat ho to.. to I think us se bar bar milna chahiye..main bhi wo hi karne jaa raha hu… "

…

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u Srija, Js, Shikha Sharma, cid duo fan, Guest, abhiii, Priya, Asfiya, Guest, Sheetala, rbasddhiya, Rhia Dubey.. for your reviews…**

 **Thank u also all silent readers…**

Js- thank u dear for your reviews.. sorry dear I **am little late.. aur kya aap fiction mein accout open karna chahate hai? agar aisa hai to its very easy process..**

 **Aap google mein Cid FF site open karna ..phir Log in option mein click karke ek new google account create karna… phir aapka ff account ban jayega..**

 **Aap youtube mein bhi dek sakte hai how to create an account in ff…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	6. Chapter 6

Here the next part

 **Acp sir's house**

" dad..dad… you know aaj mujhe na pura 15 thousand lakhs ka contract mila… 15 thousand lakhs.. haha.. you know dad ab main bohot jald industries duniya ka betab baadshah ho jarunga…. Smiley said by Raj…

Rima come near him & said(smile)- darling…kyun aapna waqt is buddhe ke sath baat karke waste kar rahe ho? Ye to ab bas ek kat putli hai..

Acp sir who lyed in bed silently stare both of them & tears flows from his eyes…

…..

 **City Hospital**

" are Sherya tum yaha?" confusly said by Purvi..

Sherya who sit near Abhijeet's bed smile to see her..

Sherya(smile)- actually wo Abhijeet sir ko dekne aaya tha…

Purvi(sad tone)- pata nehi kitna din aur Abhijeet ji aise hi rehenge….

Sherya(console tone)- Purvi..dont worry Abhijeet sir bohot jald thik ho jayenge.. vajse tumne abhi tak lunch kiya?

Purvi(hesitate)- nehi..wo..haa haa kiya hai..

Sherya(serious tone)- sach mein?

Purvi nod quickly..

Sherya(smile)- Purvi I am a cid officer..so..jhoot mat bolo.. chalo cafeteria se kuch khaa lo..

Purvi(try to stop)- Sherya…plz… plz.. mujhe yaha rehena hai..

Sherya(console tone)- Purvi..aisa mat karo..agar aisa karoge to tumhare health ka kya hoga? Plz Purvi say nothing ..you just go with me...

Tasha just come into the room & said(smile)- don't worry aap log jaiye..main hu yaha per..

Both of them nod.. & went from there..

Tasha go near Abhijeet's bed & said(smile)- Purvi…don't worry jab tak main hu tab tak Abhijeet ji ko kuch nehi hoga..wo mere liye sirf patient nehi something more…

…..

 **Cafeteria**

Sherya & Purvi busy to finish their lunch…

Sherya(smile)- dekha Puriv..tumhe kitna voog raha tha per tum the ki kuch khaa hi enhi rahithi…

Purvi(smile)- yaar mera ho geya..main zara washroom se aati hu okk?

Sherya smiley nod…

After Purvi's disappeared.. Sherya sitting on chair & look here & there.. just then she notice someone & become extremely shock..

Sherya(thought)- aise kaise ho sakta hai? kahi ye Abhijeet sir to nehi?

She run towards the man & shout- Abhijeet sir.. Abhijeet sir.. & catch the man's hand..

Man turn & Sherya (shock)- Abhijeet sir?

" I am sorry.. kon Abhijeet?"

Sherya(confuse)- wo..wo.. aap..

" hi.. I am Akshay Sen… aur you miss beautiful?"

Sherya(confuse)- Akshay Sen? Aisa kaise ho sakta hai? itna mil kaise ho sakta hai do insane ke bich?

" hey miss beautiful.. kya soch rahe hai ?"

" wo.. I am Sherya…sorry wo main aapko koi aur socha.."

" its all right… bdw I like beautiful girls.. & you are so beautiful.."

" Sherya.."

Sherya turn & found Purvi standing there..

Purvi(confuse)- kis se baat kar rahe ho tum? (shock)- aap?

Akshay (smile)- wow…what a coincident.. ek sath do do beauties.. hi Purvi..

Sherya(confuse)- Purvi.. iske bareme hi tum usdin bata rahi thi kya?

Purvi nod..

Akshay (smile)- I like it.. I really like it.. koi mujhe leke baat kare ye mujhe bohot aacha lagta hai..khash kar ke ladkiya..

Purvi(angry tone)- enough is enough.. aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?

Akshay (Smile)- wo mera ek relative yaha admit hai.. isiliye aaya tha..per tum kaho to main kahi bhi jaa sakta hu tumhare sath..

Sherya(angry tone)- shut up! Bohot der se dek rahi hu.. tum jaise ladke ko kaise tight dena chahiye ye mujhe aache se pata hai.. abhi bureau le jarungi to ye flarting karna humesha ke liye gayeb ho jayega..

Akshay(smile)- really? I am sorry.. I am really sorry… bdw miss beautiful ka papa yaa koi aur police mein hai kya?

Purvi(smile)- ye khud hi cop hai.. Cid insecpetor Sherya…

Akshay(smile)- great.. I like it.. hello miss Sherya… chalo aaj ek Cid officer ke sath bhi mulakat ho geya…

Sherya(angry tone)- agge se flarting karne ke bareme soch nab hi mat..

Akshay (smile)- yaa sure madam…to chalu?

Sherya nod..

Akshay smiley went from there…

…

" aisa kaise ho sakta hai?"

" haa sir believe me… wo bilkul Abhijeet sir ka Xerox copy tha.. magar Abhijeet sir to kabhi bhi nehi..bohot hi gatiya insaan tha… Daya sir Purvi ke upar uska bohot nazar hai.."

Daya(serious tone)- agar usne Purvi ko touch bhi kiya to wo khud nehi janta uska kya haal hoga..

Sachin(confuse)- magar sir aisa hona possible hai kya?

Daya(serious tone)- haa Sachin ho sakta hai..agar usne plastic surgey karwaya hai to?

Vivek & Pankaj just come near them & said- no sir.. wo koi plastic surgey nehi karwaya hai.. ye raha uska pura details.. ye Akshay Sen bachpan se London mein raha hai.. abhi kuch din hua hai India aaya hai… ab ye India mein business karna chahata hai.. Business tycoon hai ye Akshay Sen.. iske sath Abhijeet sir ka koi rishta nehi ho sakta..

Daya(confuse)- magar Vivek…usne yaha Mumbai mein hi kyun aaya? Aur bhi to jaga hai.. Delhi, Gujrat, Kolkata, Chennai… magar nehi ye Akshay Sen sirf yaha Mumbai mein aaya… magar kyun? Aur to aur ye Purvi ko kaise janta hai? Purvi ne usdin bataya na ki uski jaan bachaya ye Akshay Sen… aur usse pehele se hi Purvi ki naam pata hai... how it possible…

Just then Daya's ph start ringing…

" haa Freddi…"

….

" kya? ohh shit…"

…..

" okk … tum jaldi airport jao..hum bhi wahi milte hai.."

…..

" kya hua sir?"

" Sachin.. Freddi ne kaha Sokhi kuch der pehle hi airport ke liye nikal geyi hai.. Frddi usse follow kar raha hai.. humhe abhi airport jana hoga…"

….

" hello.. kon?"

" hi I am Akshay Sen…. "

" ohh mr. Sen..yes..yes.."

" Mr. Raj I want to talk with you.. kal aa skate hai?"

Raj(smile)- why not.. kal milte hai Mr. Sen…

…..

" sir ek baat puchu?"

" haa haa Shuzi..ek kyun do baat pucho.."

Shuzi(hesitate)- wo actually sir aap us ladki ke sath kuch.. I mean…

Akshay (smile)- Shuzi….plz don't panic.. just wait & see…

…

 **Airport**

" haa Freddi kaha ho tum?"

" sir main bikul uske piche hu..aap log jaldi Reception counter mein aa jaiye.."

" okk Freddi…"

 **Reception Counter**

Sherya & Daya slowly come near Sokhi & sliently standing behind her….

Suddenly Sokhi turn & become surprise to see them & start running..

Sherya also chase her & soon catch her..

...

 **Bureau**

" batao Sokhi..kyun tum Abhijeet ko marna chahati ho?"

" ye sab jhoot hai..mujhe kuch nehi maullom…"

Sherya(angry tone)- sir aap mujhe 2 minute dijiye… abhi dekta hu isko..

Sokhi(scar tone)- dekho.. dekho…mere pass mat aana…nehi..wo.. main batati hu..plz marna mat..

Sachin(smile)- ab aaya utt pahar ke niche..

Sokhi (teary tone)- mujhe ye sab kuch majburi mein karna par raha tha… mere mummy Delhi mein reheti hai..unko koi kidnap kar liya hai..aur kidnapper mujhe kaha ye sab karne ke liye..believe me sir mere pass aur koi rasta nehi tha..

Sachin(confuse)- matlab sir master mind Delhi mein hai?

Daya said nothing & nod his head slowly…

…

 **City Hospital**

Purvi sitting near Abhijeet's bed.. & continusly stare him..

Purvi(thought)- aur kitna din.. Abhijeet ji.. plz thik ho jaiye na.. plz Abhijeet ji.. main aapke bina jee nehi sakti…

Just then a man come near her..

" excuse me.. mam.."

" are aap kon hai aur yaha kya kar rahe hai?"

" actually mam.. main driver hu.. aapko abhi jana parega mere sath.."

Purvi(confuse)- kaha?

" wo sir aapse milna chahate hai.."

" kon sir?"

" wo.. Akshay Sen.."

Purvi(Angry tone)- kyun kyun milna chahata hai wo mere sath?

" ye to mujhe nehi pata mam.. aap plz chaliye nehi to wo mujhe nokri se nikal denge.."

Purvi look some seconds towards Abhijeet sir.. then said – okk chaliye..

Both of them went from there…

Tasha who also persent there but hide position said (sad tone)- buddhu ladki… Purvi tumhe jana nehi chahiye tha..

….

 **Akshay Sen's house**

" sir.."

" yes.."

" sir le aaya unko.."

" that's great… I like it… now go.."

Purvi come slowly & stare him angrily…

Akshay (smile)- ohh plz.. aise mujhe mat dekho..

Purvi(angry tone)- itna raat ko mujhe yaha kyun bulaya aap?

Akshay (smile)- ohh haa.. raat to bohot hua hai.. are ye dekho abhi 9 baj geya hai.. but don't mind..its all right.. actually aaj na mera birthday hai… wo aaj pura din bohot sare kaam tha to batana bhool geya.. tum mujhe wish nehi karogi?

Purvi(irritate)- happy birthday..

Akshay(smile)- thank u… thank u so much… vajse mujhe kuch kehena hai tumhe.. kahu?

Purvi nod angrily..

Akhay Sen come near her & smile (sof tone)- mere pass sab kuch hai..everything.. per kaami hai to bas ek chiz ka.. aur wo hai tum.. I love you.. I love you very much… do you love me..?

Purvi angrily stare him & soon she slap him tightly…

Purvi(shout)- how dare you? Himmat kaise hua ye kehene ka? main sirf Abhijeet ji ko pyaar karti hu… tum jaise gatiya insan ko to kabhi bhi nehi… agar phir kabhi mere smane aay to aacha nehi hoga… & quickly went from there…

Akshay Sen(Smile)- I like it… I really like it…

… **.**

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u Guest, Srija, Shikha Sharma, Priya,Sheetala, abhii, cid duo fan, js, guest** , **rbbasdhoyia… for your reviews…**

 **Thank u also all silent readers..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here the next part**

" hello Mr. Sen.. gd morning.." smiley said by Raj..

Akshay Sen(smile)- are Mr. Raj.. hello… aaiye aaiye..

Raj(smile)- so.. thank u so much mr. Sen..aap nehi hote to pata nehi.. kya hota..i mean itna bara project.. I am really very happy…

Akshay (smile)- its all right… bdw aapke wo 100 crore.. mere bank mein joma kar diya?

Raj(hesitate)- actually wo sirf 50 hua hai abhi..kuch din agar time milta to…

Akshay Sen(smile)- hahaha.. ho sakta hai.. main aapko 3 days time dunga..magar aapko iske liye ek kaam karna parega…

Raj(confuse)- kaisa kaam mr. sen?

Akshay(serious tone)- Mr. Sen nehi call me sir…

Raj(smile)- yaa.. yes sir.. kaisa kaam?

Akshay(smile)- you know.. main ek hotel mein geya tha kuch din pehele.. waha main ek ladki ko dekha.. & you know I love girls… aur wo ladki mujhe bohot passand aaya… agar aap us ladki ko aaj raat ko mere ghar le aa sakte hai to aap 3 days aur time payenge.. per agar aisa nehi kiya to deal cancle…..

Raj(quickly)- plz sir.. aisa mat kariye..magar ye to galat kaam hai na? sir kahi main fas to nehi jarunga na?

Akshay(smile)- are bikul nehi.. show this ye hai wo ladki (& show him a picture).. (smile) bohot khubsurat hai na? I luv it…

Raj(shock & thought)- Purvi… ye to..ye to wo Abhijeet ka gf hai.. my god.. is Purvi ke sath to wo Daya ka bohot aacha pehechan hai.. kahi kuch garbar to nehi hoga?

" mr. Raj.. kya socha aapne?"

" sir..main le aarunga isse…"

" gd..i like it… so raat ko milte hai..okk?"

" yaa.." Raj said with nervous tone.. & went from there..

Akshay Sen just smile & said – Mr. Raj.. so sad..magar aap ab fas chuke hai… so try to save yourself…hahahahahahha….

…..

 **City Hospital**

Purvi silently sit near Abhijeet… & tears continusly flows from her eyes…

" I love you.. I love you so much…. Do you love me?"

" Abhijeet ji.. aapko pata hai… wo Akshay Sen kal mujhe.. but believe me main sirf aapko pyaar karti hu.. aur humesha karte rahungi…" & she remember that day..

 **Flashback**

" hi.."

" are Purvi ji.. aaiye aaiye.. aap yaha?"

" haa wo actually yaha se jaa rahi thi to socha aapse milke chalu.. I mean Rohon se milke chalu.."

Abhijeet(smile)- bohot aacha kiya.. bdw aaj Sunday hai..

Purvi(fake smile)- really? ohh mujhe yaad hi nehi tha.. aaj to Rohon ghar mein hi hai..haha.. main bhi na.. vajse aaj Sunday hai to aap yaha kyun?

Abhijeet(smile)- actually kaka se milne aaya tha.. kaka ka tabiyat kuch din se thik nehi hai to isiliye…

Purvi(smile)- how sweet.. nehi..i mean that's very gd .. aap ka dil bohot bara hai..

Abhijeet just smile …

….

" boss..ye dekho kitna aacha watch hai na? "

" haa bikul..bohot aacha hai.."

Daya(smile)- to chale?

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya matlab?

Daya(smile)- matlab ye hi ki main tumhare liye wo watch kharid na chahata hu..

Abhijeet(try to protest)- are yaar iska koi jarurat nehi hai.. main to parazilye hu..main itna aacha watch leke kya karunga..

Daya(angry tone)- enough is enough… plz boss barbar aapne aap ko parazilye mat kaho… tum kehete ho na main tumhare best friend hu.. to phir ye ek best friend ka gift hai ..okk?

Abhijeet(smile)- tum bhi na Daya….

Daya(smile)- boss.. ek minute main abhi ek call karke aata hu..phir wo watch hum lenge…

Abhijeet smiley nod..

Just then Purvi come near them…

" hi Abhijeet ji.."

" are Purvi..tum yaha?"

" haa wo meri kuch friends ke sath yaha aaithi.. aap yaha?

" haa wo mera dost Daya..uske sath hi aaya.."

Daya(smile)- chalo.. mera yaad aaya to..

Purvi(smile)- hello Daya sir..

Daya(confuse)- you know me?

Purvi(Smile)- haa wo Abhijeet ji aapke bareme bohot baat karte hai…

Daya(naughty smile)- really? to itna sare baat aapka Abhijeet ji kab kaha aapko?

Purvi(smile)- wo ph mein humhare baat hota hai na?

Abhijeet(try to change the topic)- wo..wo.. Daya tumhe call karna tha na?

Daya(Smile)- haa wo to kar hi lunga.. vajse boss kabhi bataya nehi.. tab hi sochu aapka ph raat ko busy kyun reheta hai…

Abhijeet blush..

Purvi(smile)- vajse Abhijeet ji..wo aapke liye ek chota sa gift.. plz naa mat karna…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya hai ye? & open the box..

Daya(smile)- are bah bohot aacha shirt hai.. aur I think black tumhara favourite colour hai ..hai na boss?

Abhijeet(irritate)- to.. to kya hua? Wo wo..thank u Purvi.. iska kya jarurat tha..

Purvi(smile)- us din agar aap nehi hote to wo sab ladke.. uske samne ye kuch bhi nehi..

Daya(conuse)- kya matlab?

Purvi(smile)- Daya sir…kuch din pehele main ghar laut rahi thi tabhi kuch ladke ne mere sath … magar usi time mein Abhijeet ji aa geya aur mujhe baccha liya..

Daya(smile)- kya baat hai Abhijeet.. gd job.. real hero haa? & start laughing..

Abhijeet made a face & angrily stare Daya…

….

 **Flashback End**

Purvi remember all this & a smile come in her face… just then her ph start ringing…

" hello.."

" Purvi… jaldi hospital ke bahar aao.. Daya ko goli laga hai.. humhe abhi uske pass jana parega.. plz Purvi jaldi.. "

" kya? magar.."

" magar kuch nehi..main Raj bol raha hu.. main hospital ke samne mere car mein hu.. tum jaldi aao…"

" okk main abhi aati hu…" & she quickly went from there…

…..

" Raj… aap sach kehe rahe hai na?"

" are haa Purvi..main jhoot kyun kahunga.. jaldi baitho.."

Purvi sit beside him & quickly Raj block her nose & mouth with a handkerchief.. for this reason Purvi soon become faint…

…

 **Akshay Sen's House**

Akshay Sen sit on a sofa & doing something in his laptop.. just then the doorbell ringing..

Akshay Sen open the door.. & Raj quickly enter into the room..

Akshay (confuse)- kya baat hai Mr. Raj.. aap is qaut?

Raj(quickly)- sir..main le aaya usse..

Akshay (smile)- kon..kisko le aaya ?

Raj(confuse)- kyun..wo Purvi ko…

Akshay (smile)- kon Purvi.. main kisi Purvi ko nehi janta..

Raj(confuse)- are kaise nehi jante? Aapne hi to kaha…

Akshay(smile)- maine kya kaha?

Raj(surprise)- are aapne hi to kaha ye Purvi aapko bohot passand hai.. aur aap ek raat ke liye usse chahate hai..

Akshay(smile)- shame.. shame.. maine aisa kab kaha? You really… aap paisa ke liye kuch bhi kar sakte hai na? aap aapke ghar ke hone wale bahu ko bhi kidnap kar sakte hai?

Raj(confuse)- ye aapko kaise pata?

Akshay(smile)- bas pata hai..wo kya hai na.. itna bara project de raha hu to kuch to janna banta hai… kyun?

Raj(scar tone)- plz sir..aisa mat kariye..aap is ladki ka jo chahe kariye..magar plz mujhe batiye main kya karu?

Akshay(smile)- I don't know.. main aapko aisa kuch nehi kaha tha… so.. aap hi sochiye us kya naam bataya haa Purvi.. us Purvi ka kya karenge… okk.. & ye lijiye .. & give him a check..

Raj(confuse)- sir aapne 100 crore mujhe de diya?

Akshay(smile)- I know aap 3 days mein bhi ye joma nehi kar payenge.. isiiye de diya.. okk.. now go.. gd night..

…

" smaj mein nehi aata..ye karna kya chahata hai.. ab is Purvi ka kya karu? & Raj open the car door & become shock.."

" are ye Purvi kaha geyi..yaha hi to tha? Shit..ab kya hoga?"

…

" hi Tasha..how are you?"

" fine.. & Akshay… aisa kabhi karne ke bareme sochna bhi mat.."

" hahaha.. kyun agar karu to? Bdw.. mission successful hai na?"

" of course.. sare pic ab mere pass hai.."

" I like it.. I really like it.. har position ka pic hai na?"

" of course… don't worry.."

" aur Purvi… wo thik hai na?"

" hmm.. wo is qaut mere pass hi hai.. "

" okk..thank u Tasha.. thanks a lot.."

Tasha(smile)- sirf thanks ..kuch aur kaho..

" kuch aur.. kya?"

Tasha(smile)- ye hi jaise love you yaa miss you… aisa kuch..

Akshay Sen (laughing)- hahahaha.. sochte hai.. okk bye..

….

" are you okk?"

" hmm.. thank u Tasha…tum nehi hote to.."

" its ok Purvi.. abhi aaram karo…"

Purvi(angry tone)- galti meri hai.. mujhe pata hona chahiye tha ye Raj aisa hi hai..magar main kabhi soch nehi sakti thi ki wo aisa kuch karega..

Tasha(smile)- its okk.. ab bohot jald sab kuch thik ho jayega..

Purvi(smile lightly)- I hope so..

…..

 **Bureau**

" sir ..don't worry now Purvi is fine…"

Daya(serious tone)- thank god… but Sherya Purvi is qaut kaha hai?

Sherya(smile)- sir wo apni dost ke ghar hai.. wo City hospital ka nurse Tasha ke ghar..

Daya nod..

" sir .."

Sachin(confuse)- are Ramu..tum yaha?

Ramu – haa sahab..wo Daya sir ke liye ek parcel hai..

Daya(confuse)- mere liye parcel?

Ramu nod.. & give him a envelop..

Frediex(confuse)- kis ne diya tumhe ye parcel?

Ramu – wo.. ek ladki aayi thi..kehe rahi thi koi Akshay Sen ne veja hai..

All become surprise..

Daya open the envelop & found some pictures..

" sir ye to Purvi aur Raj ka photo hai.."

" haa sir.. Raj ne kaise Purvi ko faint kiya wo sab hai isme.."

Daya(serious tone)- haa Sachin.. ye ek bohot hi bara saboot hai..

Sherya(confuse)- magar sir ye sare pic Akshay Sen ko kaise mila? Aur to aur ye pic liya kisne?

Daya(confuse)- wo hi main bhi soch raha hu Sherya… ye Akshay Sen din ke din aur garbar lag raha hai..

Just then his ph start ringing.. Daya receive the call..

" hello.."

" Akshay here.."

Daya(serious tone)-haa kaho..

Akshay (smile)- kaisa laga mera tofa?

Daya(confuse)- tumhe kaise mila ye pic..?

Akshay(smile)- that's not your business…

Daya(serious tone)- dekho Akshay I don't know tum chahate kya ho aur ye sab kyun kar rahe ho magar main ek bar tumhare sath milna chahata hu..

Akshay(smile)- that's great.. I agree… to batiye mr.. Daya kaha mile?

Daya – aaj saam 5 baje Juhu Coffiee Shop mein…

Akshay(smile)- great.. I like it.. okk done.. aur haa aapke wo khubsurat si officer ko bhi leke aana.. wo kya naam hai haa Sherya..actually I luv girls..

Daya(angry tone)- that's not your business..

Akshay(smile)- hahaha.. I am sorry.. okk..okk ..aur haa ek baat aur.. ye jo aapko tofa maine veja wo sirf teaser tha..abhi trailer aur pura movie baki hai..so just wait & watch.. bye.. & cut the call..

" sir kya kaha Akshay Sen ne?"

Daya(serious tone)- Sachin… ye Akshay Sen .. kuch to baat hai isme.. agar humhare information sahi hai to ye Akshay Sen ke sath Raj ka koi dusmani nehi hona chahiye..magar..

Frediex(confuse)- magar kya sir?

Daya(thought)- kahi ye Abhijeet to nehi…

…..

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is..**

 **Thank u Shikha Sharma, Cid duo fan,abhii, priya, Js abhi, Srija Mukherjee, Kowsalya, guest, Guest.. for your reviews..**

 **Thanks also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here the next part**

 **Juhu Coffiee Shop**

Daya sitting in a chair & waiting for Akshay Sen.. just then he notice someone.. & quickly call someone..

" hello… tum log yaha kyun aaye? Maine manna kiya tha na?"

" sir..wo.. Akshay Sen bohot khartarnak log hai.. agar usne kuch kar diya to.."

" Sachin.. tum bhi na…"

Sherya(quickly)- plz Daya sir.. hum bhi yaha rahenge..

Daya nod his head slowly & cut the call..

Just then he hear a voice.." hi.."

Daya become stunned to see the man..

" hi.. I am Akshay Sen.. nice to meet you.."

Daya(thought)- itna mil kaise ho sakta hai? kahi isne pastic surgey to nehi kiya..magar Vivek ne to kaha ye London mein reheta tha… phir..

" hey.. kya soch rahe hai Daya sir.."

Daya(serious tone)- nothing.. ye batao ye sab kya hai & show him a photograph..

Akshay (smile)- kya Daya sir.. aate aatei interogetion start… okk.. just a minute… waiter…

Waiter – yes sir..

" two coffiee… "

" okk sir.."

Akshay (smile)- haa to kya pucha tha aapne..haa ye sab kya hai? ye picture hai.. kaise Raj ne Purvi ko kidnap kiya ye uska saboot hai..

Daya(serious tone)- haa I know it.. but mujhe pura sach janna hai… Raj ne Purvi ko kidnap kyun kiya?

Akshay(smile)- I don't know..

Daya(smile)- you know everything.. Raj ko tumne hi bataya tha Purvi ko ek raat ke liye tumhare pass le aane ke liye.. nehi to deal cancel..kyun am I right?

Akshay (laughing)- hahahaha… hats off you.. isse kehete hai saccha Cid officer… I just luv it…

Daya(smile)- thank u.. magar abhi tak mujhe jabab nehi mila kit um ye sab kyun kar rahe ho?

Akshay(smile)- ab aap itna bariya officer hai to pura sach pata kar lijiye.. bdw maine suna aapka dost Abhijeet Parduman bilkul mera Xerox copy hai? I like it..

Daya(angry tone)- that's not your business…

Akshay(smile)- okk okk.. bdw ek thanks to bol sakte hi hai aap… aap ka itna madad jo kiya maine..

Daya(serious tone)- kahi ye sab so called madat jot um kar rahe ho ye Purvi ko pane ke liye nehi to? I tell you agar tumne Purvi ko touch karne ka try bhi kiya na than I will kill you.. zinda gar dunga…

Akshay Sen (laughing)- hahahaha… really.. awesome .. but for your kind information Mr. Dayanand Sheety.. Akshay Sen jis chiz ke upar ek bar apna nazar dalta hai us chiz ko wo hasil karke hi chorta hai.. bdw.. coffiee pijiye..thanda ho raha hai..

Daya said nothing & just stare him..

After some moments silent..

" so.. once again nice to meet you.. bye.."

Daya(serious tone)- I hope hum bohot jald milenge..

Akshay (smile)- dekte hai.. bye… & went from there…

Sachin & Sherya who sitting some far away from them quickly come near Daya…

Sherya(tense tone)- sir ye Akshay Sen kya kaha?

Daya(serious tone)- jitna socha tha usse kahi guna better hai…

Sachin – sir wo chip aapne laga diya na?

Daya nod..

Just then his ph start ringing..

" hello.."

" Akshay speaking…"

Daya(serious tone)- haa kaho..

Akshay (smile)- I am sorry.. but aapne bohot chalaki se wo jo chip mere suit mein fit kiya tha wo main Coffee shop ke bahar hi chor ke jaa raha hu.. actually kya hai na aap sab bohot smart hai… magar main ..smartest hu.. so.. better luck next time.. aur haa aapka wo officer Sherya red colour ka short dress mein bohot hi hot lag rahi thi.. I just luv it.. gd night.. & bye bye… & cut the call….

Sachin(confuse)- kya kaha sir Akshay Sen ne?

Daya(confuse)- Sachin ye Akshay ko pata chal geya ki humne uske suit pe chip lagaya tha..aur usko ye bhi pata tha ki is shop mein mere alawa tum aur Sherya bhi ho aur exactly kya dress pehene ho.. really what an interesting character he is.. you know Sachin uska jo ye observing power hai na ye bikul mera Abhijeet ke tarah hai..

Sherya(confuse)- to kya sir ye Abhijeet sir hai?

Sachin(confuse)- aisa kaise ho sakta hai Sherya.. Abhijeet sir to coma mein hai.. aur to aur Vivek ne to pura details nikala tha na Akshay Sen ka?

Daya & Sherya nod sliently…

…..

 **Acp Sir's house**

" Rima… smaj mein nehi aa raha ye Akshay Sen chahata kya hai?"

Rima(confuse)- wo hi to Raj.. pehele isne kaha Purvi ko ek raat ke liye uska pass vej ne ke liye..phir usne kaha wo kabhi Purvi ko pehechan ta hi nehi? How it possible.. he is a liar.. Raj I tell you ye Akshay Sen bohot garbar karne wala hai..

Raj – magar Rima… wo to mujhe kitna bara contact de raha hai.. aur mujhe 100 crore ka check bhi de diya…

Rima(tense tone)- wo hi to aur bhi sochne wali baat hai..

Just then they hear a voice " hello guys.."

Raj (surprise)- Mr. Sen aap is qaut yaha?

Akshay(smile)- haa wo…actually aapke ghar ke pass se gujar raha tha to socha aap logo se milte chalu..

Rima(fake smile)- that's great…. Bohot aacha kiya..

Akshay(smile)- aur bhi aacha karna chahata hu.. actually mujhe bohot vug laga hai.. kuch khane ke liye mil sakta hai?

Rima(smile)- yaa.. why not.. ek minute.. mom… mom…

Akshay(smile)- maine aapko kaha.. aap apna mom kyun bula rahi hai? kahi unko ghar ke nokar ke tarah treat to nehi karte aap log?

Rima(angry tone)- don't cross your limit..

Raj(serious tone)- that's not your business Mr. Sen.. aap aaiye..hum log dinner table mein baith te hai..

Akshay(smile)- yaa sure..

…

" bdw mr. Raj… aapke ghar mein aur kon kon hai? I mean mom to hai but dad ..dad nehi hai?

Raj(hesitate)- nehi..wo..hai.. unka tabiyat thik nehi hai..

Priya ji(Acp sir's wife)- ye lijiye & give him a plate.. which full with some heavy foods..

Akshay(Smile)- hello aunty.. aapne kyun le aaye.. Rima ji kaha hai?

Rima(angry tone)- what are you try to saying mr. Sen?

Akshay(smile)- nothing.. nothing… actually mr. Raj aapne kaha na aapke dad ka tabiyat kahrab hai..to unko bhi leke aaiye..

Raj(angry tone)- uska koi jarurat nehi hai..

Akshay(smile)- jarurat hai.. plz. Aunty aap unko leke aaiye..

Priya ji(quickly)- haa haa kyun nehi nehi.. & she go towards Acp sir's room..

Rima angrily look at Raj & then stare Akshay Sen..

Acp sir come with Priya ji & become shock to see Akshay Sen..

Acp sir(shock)- ye.. ye.. Abhi.. Abhi..

Raj(Angry tone)- ye abhi nehi hai.. Akshay Sen hai inka naam..

Priya ji(soft tone)- haa ..ye humhara Abhi nehi hai..

Rima(Angry tone)- humhare Abhi.. huh.. disgusting..

Akshay(smile)- Abhijeet.. ye kon hai?

Priya ji(smile)- humhare bare beta..

Rima(angry tone)- bara beta.. huh.. sotela beta..

Priya ji(Angry tone)- Rimaaa.. maine kabhi bhi Abhi ko sotela beta nehi mana… humesha usse aapna bara beta mana…

Raj(shout)- shut up! Kis ne kaha hai aapko..zada baat karne ke liye.. chup nehi rehe sakte?

Akshay (smile)- relax… mr. Raj calm down.. aapna mom dad se koi aise baat nehi karte.. sayed aapko ye baat abhi tak pata nehi hai..

Rima(angry tone)- who the hell are you?

Akahay Sen (smile)- I am Akshay Sen.. I am a business tycoon.. & I hope it is enough for you..

Rima(angry tone)- phir aap ka himmat kasie hota hai humhare personal life leke baat karne ka?

Raj(try to handel it)- plz.. Rima..stop it.. Mr. Sen.. I am sorry..actually wo .. really sorry..

Akshay(smile)- yaa gd.. aur haa aapke wife ye baat thora aache se bata dijiye.. I am really very bad man… aap log soch bhi nehi sakte main kitna bura insaan hu.. bdw mr. Raj aapke pass 1 hafta hai..mera wo 100 crore mujhe return karne ke liye…

Raj(Shock)- what! Magar Mr. Sen..

Akshay(serious tone)- sir… call me sir..

Raj – yaa magar sir.. ye sab kya hai? main kaise..

Akshay(smile)- one minute.. aapka file dena (Raj give him a file & Akshay Sen quickly sign in it..)… ye lijiye.. aapka contract… okk?

Raj(happy)- thank u ..thank u so much..

Akshay(smile)- thank u aunty… for this dish.. really I like it.. log sach kehete hai maa ka haat ka khana ka ek alag taste hai.. kya main aapko maa bula sakta hu?

Priya ji & Acp sir become surprise..

Priya ji nod her head slowly & tears come in her eyes..

Aksahy(smile)- thank u maa.. so.. Mr. Raj chalta hu.. bye bye..

He touch Priya ji's feet & also Acp sir's feet..

Acp sir(smile )- aacha rehena..

Akshay(smile)- yaa.. thank u..

…..

 **End the chapter.. tell me how it is..**

 **Thank u Js Abhi, Shikha Sharma, Priya, Guest, Asfiya.. for your reviews…**

 **Thanks also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here the next chapter**

 **Akshay Sen's house**

Akshay Sen sitting on a sofa & doing something…

Just then he hear a voice " aa sakti hu?"

" omg… kya baat hai miss Tasha Kumar aaj mere ghar mein… kya baat hai.."

Tasha(smile)- itna khush hone ka zarurat nehi hai.. main yaha tumhare liye nehi aayi hu.. mujhe kuch information dena tha…

Akshay(smile)- yaaa sure to kahiye kya information dena chahati ho?

Tasha(serious tone)- tumhare kehene ka anusar Mr. Raj ke har bank account details mere pass hai..magar ek problem hai?

Akshay(confuse)- kya?

" actually mr. Acp Parduman us ghar mein rehete hai..ab agar Raj ko pata chala ki.. you know na…

Akshay(smile)- yes darling I know everything.. thank u thank u very much..

Tasha(smile)- aur ek baat ye lo & give him a card..

Akshay(confuse)- isme kya hai?

Tasha(smile)- ye mera shaddi ka card hai.. mera shaddi fix ho geya hai.. tumhare sath free time mein romance aur nehi kar sakti..bad luck & smile sweetly ..soon went from there..

Akshay Sen try to say something but he fail & stare at the card…

…..

" Sherya .. Sherya.." angrily said Daya who just come in bureau..

Sherya(confuse)- kya hua sir ? aap itna gusse mein kyun hai?

Daya(angry tone)- Sachin kaha hai?

Sherya(confuse)- kyun wo to abhi tak aaye nehi..

Pankaj(confuse)- kya baat hai sir humhe kuch smaj mein nehi aa raha…

Daya(angry tone)- tum logo ko pata hai Sachin ka ek bhai hai.. Rohit ..wo ek promoter hai.. aaj us Rohit ko ek bohot bara contract mila hai.. 1.5 thousand lakhs ka.. aur pata hai wo contract usko kisne diya?

Sherya nod no..

Daya(angry tone)- Akshay Sen…

Pankaj(confuse)- magar sir isme Sachin sir ka kya kasoor?

Daya(angry tone)- actually maine Akshay Sen ke piche ek mera informar ko lagaya tha..usne aaj kaha ki kal Sachin Akshay Sen ke sath milne geya tha uske ghar mein… kal Sachin ka uske ghar jana phir aaj Rohit ko contract milna..kuch to link hai…

Sherya(low tone)- sir iske matlab kahi Sachin sir..

Daya (angry tone)- I think so Sherya…

Just then they hear a voice " that's not the true mr. Daya.."

All turn & found Akshay Sen standing near front door..

Pankaj(confuse)- Akshay Sen?

Akshay (smile)- hmm.. Akshay Sen… thank god aap log mujhe Abhijeet nehi smajhe…

Daya(angry tone)- kal Sachin ke sath kya baat hua tha tumhara? Aur Sachin is waqt kaha hai?

Akshay(smile)- relax Daya.. relax.. now you are Acp of Cid Mumbai.. thora tress kaam lo yaar… batata hu na..sab batata hu..aur sab batane ke liye hi to aaya hu yaha.. kyun miss Sherya hai na?

Sherya(angry tone)- shut up!

Akshay(laughing)- hahaha… kya kamal hai maine kuch kaha hi nehi aur shut up kehe diya aapne.. kya Sherya..kya mere sath aap kabhi bhi thik se baat nehi karenge?

Daya angrily grab his collar & said(angry tone)- ladkiyo se thik tarike se baat karo.. tum bhoolo mat tum bureau mein ho… don't cross your limit

Akshay(angry tone)- & you don't cross your limit Mr. Dayanand Sheety.. you just don't know who am i… chalo choro jane do main yaha kuch important baat karne aaya tha..

Sherya(confuse)- important? Kaisa baat?

Akshay(smile)- aap logo ke dear Abhijeet sir ka jaan khatre mein hai.. unko koi marna chahata hai.. so plz don't waste your time & lets some work..

Daya(angry tone)- ek baat batao tumhe ye sab kaise pata?

Akshay(smile)- maine kaha na you don't know me.. just don't know me.. I know everything… jaise ki aaj subah Daya tumhe tumhara informer Deepak ne inform kiya ki Sachin mujse milne aaya tha.. & I know tumhara ye informer is waqt bhi kaha hai.. wo mere ghar ke piche jo ek bohot bara tree hai uske upar baitha hua hai..aur najar lag raha hai.. okk? Aur haa Pankaj..aap ka bike aaj subah kharap ho geya tha mira road mein..isiliye aapko bureau aane mein thora late ho geya.. ye koi 10 minute late.. auto nehi mil raha than a isiliye..

Pankaj become dumstuck

Daya & Sherya look each other & also become surprise..

Akshay(smile)- & you miss Sherya aaj aap sidha Juhu se yaha tak aaye.. actually aap kal aapki dost ke ghar ruk geye the.. aur aaj uske hi scooty leke aay hai.. am I right?

Sherya(confuse)-tumhe ye sab kaise pata?

Daya – Akshay ye jo tum game khel rahe ho na isse kuch hassil nehi hoga.. bekar ki time waste mat karo..

Akshay(smile)- thank u for your suggestion.. aur haa kal pura raat thora sabdhani se rehena City Hospital mein.. pata nehi kab Abhijeet ka kya ho jay? Bdw main chalta hu..bye..

Daya – ek minute…

Akshay(smile)- yes..

Daya(smile)- actually tum humhare itna help kar rahe ho isiliye dil mein question aa raha hai.. ab jab tak uska aswer na milta dil ko sukoon nehi milega…. So sabhal puchu?

Akshay smiley nod..

Daya (smile)- kahi tum hi to Abhijeet ko marna nehi chahate?

Akshay start laughing…..

Daya(smile)- dekho Akshay hum police walo ka ye hi ek problem hai..hum log sab insaan ko shaq karte hai.. wo chahe kitna bhi aacha kyun na ho.. isiliye kal tak tumhare sath humhara ek officer 24 hours rehega.. sorry tum mana nehi kar sakte..

Aksahy(laughing)- hahaha..mana kon karega.. I like it..i really like it.. so batao kon rehega 24 hours mere sath.. ye Pankaj yaa phir wo Vivek..yaa tum khud…

Daya(smile)- exactly.. main khud … any problem..?

Akshay(smile)- no boss…

Daya become shock & remember the word " boss"

….

" dekho Daya aap mere sath kal tak pura din rehenge to isme main aapko mana nehi karunga.. magar aap bhi mere kaam mein dhakhal daji mat karna.. trust me.. main koi galat kaam nehi kar raha hu..

Daya said nothing silently lying on a sofa…

….

" hello Purvi beti.."

" haa Ramu kaka.. kahiye.."

" Purvi beti..tum jaldi humhare ghar aa jao kuch log jabardasti Shaheb ko le jaa rahe hai..

Purvi(confuse)-saheb? Matlab Acp uncle…

" haa beti.."

" main..main abhi aati hu kaka.. don't worry.."

…

 **At 9 p.m.**

So.. khana kaisa banaya hai batiye mr. Daya..?

Daya(smile)- bohot bariya.. bohot aacha khana banate ho tum.. ek baat puchu?

Akshay who busy to complete his dinner nod ..

Daya(smile)- tum hi Abhijeet ho na?

Akshay become stop & sliently stare Daya..

Daya(smile)- tum kabhi kabhi bhool jate ho I am a cop… mujse kuch chupana aasan nehi…

Aksahy start laughing..

Just then the door bell start ringing..

Daya open the door & found Purvi present there..

Daya(confuse)- Purvi tum yaha?

Purvi(angry tone)- kaha hai uncle mr. Sen?

Akshay(smile)- oh my god.. Purvi ji aap aur mere ghar mein.. I am so lucky..

" maine pucha uncle kaha hai? kya kiya aapne Acp uncle ko?"

" Acp uncle ..you mean tumhara hone wala sasur?"

" just shup up! & Tell me where is he? Mujhe pata hai tumhi kidnap kiya uncle ko.."

Daya(confuse)- its not possible Purvi.. saam se main iske sath hi hu.. ye na to koi call kiya aur naa hi bahar geya..

Purvi(low tone)- to phir uncle?

Akshay(smile)- wo mere pass hai..

Daya(shock)- what! How dare you? Kaha hai wo?

Akshay(smile)- realx..wo is qaut bikul safe hai.. dekho Purvi agar main unko us ghar se nehi le aata to waha wo safe nehi rehete.. har qaut Raj aur Rima unhe marne ke liye ready hai.. bas ekbar us papers mein sign ho jay..

Daya(confuse)- kaisa paper?

Just then his ph start ringing & he went from there..

Akshay(smile)- hum tum ek kamre mein band ho…

Purvi angrily stare him..

Akshay(smile)- aur pyaar ho jay….

Purvi(shout)- stop it!

Akshay(smile)- kya yaar koi bhi ladki mujse thik tarike se baat kyun nehi karti hai.. Purvi I luv you darling.. why you so angry ?

Purvi(angry tone)- aapko smaj mein nehi aata..i don't luv you.. plz stop this flarting..

Akshay(smile)- okkk nehi karunga flarting.. magar hum ek aacha dost to ban hi sakte hai.. kyun?

Purvi(angry tone)- aap kisi ladki ko dost banana chahate hai kabhi? Huh.. aap to sirf ladkiyo ko masti karne ka chiz smaj te hai.. aap jaisa insaan kabhi bhi kisi ladki ko pyaar nehi kar sakta.. aap ka pyaar bas aapka bedroom tak hi hai.. nothing more…

Akshay(shout)- just shut up! Enough is enough… miss Purvi.. agar mera pyaar mera bedroom tak hi hota na to phir kab ke kab aapko mera bedroom tak le bhi jata.. ye baat aapko bohot aache se pata hai… aap mujhe jitna bura insaan smajte hai main utna bhi bura nehi hu…

Purvi(angry tone)- to kyun kar rahe hai ye sab? Kyun Raj aur Rima ko barbad karna chahate hai..kyun Abhijeet ji jaan khatre mein hai yaa nehi wo bata rahe hai… ye sab to sirf mujhe pane ke liye hi hai .. hai na?

Akshay(soft tone)- you know Purvi ji.. mera bohot shaq tha mera bhi ek parivar ho..mera bhi koi bhai ho.. papa ho..mummy ho.. ek happy family ho.. magar nehi ..aisa kabhi ho nehi paya.. main nehi chahata Mr. Abhijeet ka parivaar bikhar jay…. Kyunki wo parivar bikul mera swapno ka parvar jaisa hi hai..

Purvi become surprise to hear this..

Akshay(smile)- aur rahi baat aapko pane ka..wo to kabhi ho hi nehi sakta.. I know Abhijeet is very lucky.. kyunki usse aap jaisa ek jeevan sathi mila hai.. jo the great Akshay Sen ka pyaar ko naa kar sakta hai.. I salute your luv towards him.. I salute.. aur haa don't worry main kal aapko aur Daya sir ko Acp Parduman se milane le jarunga.. excuse me.. main abhi aata hu & he quickly turn & remove his tears & went from there..

Daya slowly come near Purvi who silently standing there…

" Purvi.. kya character hai na ye Akshay Sen…"

Purvi(low tone)- haa sir kabhi kabhi lagta hai ye bhagwan hai to kabhi kabhi lagta hai duniya ka sabse bara shaitan hai ..

" you know Abhijeet ka treatment ka fees kisne diya? Ye Akshay Sen ne.. pura 10 lakhs.. aur sirf ye hi nehi Abhijeet jaldi thik ho jay isiliye pani ki tarah paisa daal raha hai.."

Purvi(shock)- what! Magar….

Daya(serious tone)- Purvi.. kal raat tum hospital mat jana.. kal sayed uspe hamla ho sakta hai..

Purvi(confuse)- magar sir ye baat aapko kaise mallum?

" Akshay Sen ne kaha…"

…..

" hello.. "

" who speking?"

" Akshay Sen… & you?"

" Rima Parduman… hey mr. Akshay Sen.. don't cross your limit.. dad kaha hai?

" mere pass hai.. kyun?"

" I want him.. apna limit ke ander raho smajhe.. nehi to wo haal karungi ki apna shakal bhi dek nehi sakhoge? You don't know who am i.."

Akshay(angry tone)- & you don't know who am I… mujse panga mat lijiye… utha ke le aaunga aur phir sida jail mein transfer kar dunga… Abhijeet Parduman ko kaise marne ka try kiya uska pura saboot mere pass hai miss Rima Parduman… so don't cross your limit.."

Rima(angry tone)- abbe chup.. sida tarike se bol raha hu dad ko vej de ghar mein nehi to kal ka suraj bhi dekne ka layak nehi bacchega tu.."

Akshay(smile)- ohh really? okk just wait & see..

….

" what! Ye Akshay Sen bohot zada family matter mein aa raha hai.."

" haa Raj wo kehe raha tha hum log kaise Abhijeet ko bomb se urane ke plan kiya uska saboot bhi uske pass hai.."

Raj(irritate)- are nehi nehi..sab jhot hai.. humhe darra raha hai.. aur to aur mera contract bhi nehi diya..Rima hum barbaad ho geye.. ab uska wo 100 crore mujhe wapas dena hoga…

Rima(cruel smile)- ek rasta hai .. Raj tum is Akshay Sen ko mar daalo.. phir evertything will be okk..

Raj(irritate)- you don't know Rima.. ye Akshay Sen ko marna itna asan nehi..

Rima – haa to pehele wo Abhijeet ko mar daalo.

Raj(smile)- haa wo to mar dalunga hi.. kal raat hi uska life ka last raat hai..

Rima(smile)- haa phir ekbaar dad aur mom se sign karwa le naya papers mein bas phir mom ko mar dena…

Raj(shock)- what? Are you mad?

Rima(smile)- no darling.. dekho jara socho agar mom zinda rahi to wo court mein jake agar kuch kehe diya yaa phir Akshay Sen se mom dad se ye bata diya ki hum un dono ko torture karte the to kya hoga you know na?

Raj nod..

Rima(smile)- isiliye.. pehele Abhijeet.. phir mom.. aur phir wo Akshay Sen kill them…

…

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **I know I am very late to update it… but I am so busy with my studies.. big sorry for this guys..**

 **Thank u everyone for your reviews..**

 **Thank u also all silent readers..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here the next Part**

 **City Hospital**

Vivek & Frediex standing outside Abhijeet's cabin with two constable..

Vivek(low tone)- sir.. ek baat smaj mein nehi aa raha ye Akshay sen ko kaise pata Abhijeet sir pe hamla hone wala hai..

Frediex(confuse)- kya pata Vivek.. ye sab kya ho raha hai mujhe kuch smaj mein nehi aa raha…

Just then a man coming towards them huriddly & said- sir..sir aap log police log ho na.. waha hospital ke bahar ek aadmi ko kisi ne goli mar diya.. jaldi chaliye..

Vivek & Frediex quickly went from there..

Raj who present there in hide position quickly call someone…

" hello..kon.."

" hello main reception se baat kar raha hu.. aap dono jaldi aayiye.. Daya sir aap logo se baat karna chahate hai.."

" okk.. hum abhi aate hai.." & both constable went from there..

Raj smile & quickly enter in Abhijeet's room..

 **Abhijeet's room**

Raj come near Abhijeet & smile to see him..

Abhijeet silently lying on a bed..

Raj sit near him & said(sad tone)- pata hai Abhijeet bachpan se hi tu bohot unlucky hai.. dek na kitna aacha cricket khelta tha.. magar aachanak ye accident.. phir tera pair khrap ho jana.. really bhagwan ne bohot bura kiya tere sath… magar ab kya kar sakte hai.. aur tu dek na ab tu coma mein chale geya.. mara bhi nehi aur uth bhi nehi sakta.. so sad.. ab tera bhai hone ke nate mera to koi farz banta hai na? chal tujhe mar deta hu haa…. Sorry yaar bura mat marna… chal gd bye & he quickly remove Abhijeet's oxygen pump..

Abhijeet try to take oxygen but he continusly fail… & a pain come in his face…

Raj look here & there & said(to himself)- nehi ye thora risk ho raha hai.. isko abhi khatam karna parega.. & he come out a knife from his jeans pocket…

Raj(cruel smile)- alvida Abhijeet.. & he try to attack in Abhijeet's stomach.. just then Abhijeet catch Raj's hand..

Raj become extremely shock..

Abhijeet smile & open his eyes.. & free his hand..

Raj quickly open his gun & pointing him..

Raj(shock)- tu coma mein nehi hai?

Abhijeet smile & sit properly on the bed..

Raj try to press tiger but soon he understand someone standing near him with a gun & pointing him..

Raj(scar)- kon?

" Tasha.. Tasha Kumar.."

" tumhare pass gun kaise aaya?"

" thik vajse hi jaise tumhare pass aaya…"

" so.. mr. Raj.. kaisa laga mera acting?"

Raj(confuse)- kya matlab?

Abhijeet come near him & smile again..

Raj(shock)- tum chal sakte ho?

" hahahaa… ek minute (& he quickly wear a sunglass…) ab batiye kaisa acting kiya maine?

Raj(angry tone)- Akshay Sen?

Akshay(smile)- hmmm.. Akshay Sen… dhoka khaa geye hai na? bdw for your kind information Abhijeet dusra cabin mein hai.. but you don't know this..& you failed…

Raj become silent..

Akshay(smile)- bahar Cid wale hai.. agar main chahu to tumhe abhi unlogo ke hath mein de sakta hu.. magar nehi isse tumhare kiya hua gunna ka fasla thik se nehi hoga..

Raj(confuse)- kya matlab?

Akshay(smile)- aaj tak jo jo guna tumne kiya hai wo sabka saboot mere pass hai.. including ye hospital incident bhi.. so plz mr. Raj abhi bhi time hai sudhar jaiye..

Raj(angry tone)- I will see you.. I will kill you..

Akshay(smile)- okk.. try jarur karna.. aur haa ye aapka plan you know mujhe kaise pata chala ..wo aapka mom ne mujhe ph kiya tha.. she really luv her son.. pata nehi kaha se aap aise insaan hue.. never mind.. gd bye..

Raj angrily stare him ..

Akshay(smile)- aur haa aur ek baat.. aapka dear mom ab mere pass hai.. so don't try to hurt anyone.. okk?

Raj(shout)- mr. Akshay Sen aap ko main nehi chorunga.. aapko pata nehi main kon hu… I will see you… & went from there…

Tasha (low tone)- aur kitna din?

Akshay(smile)- pata nehi Tasha.. but kuch din to aur..

Tasha(smile)- you know sometime I scared… wo Daya sir aur uska team jaise tumpe naraz rakha hua hai..

Akshay(soft tone)- Tasha.. I know everything..but tum dekna is war mein main hi jeetunga.. jab tak uski pyaar mere sath hai.. tab tak mujhe koi hara nehi sakta..

Tasha(thought)- sirf uski pyaar hi nehi meri pyaar bhi.. I know main tumhe kabhi bata nehi paungi..

" tasha.. Tasha.."

" haa… haa bolo.."

" Tasha .. thank u so much mera itna sath dene ke liye.."

" Akshay abhi bhi mission pura nehi hua.. so pehele hi thanks mat kaho.."

Just then Purvi enter in the cabin hurriedly..

Akshay(smile)- are smabhal ke..

Purvi(angry tone)- Abhijeet ji kaha hai? tell me..

Tasha(smile)- don't worry wo bilkul thik hai.. tum fikar mat karo..

Purvi(scar tone)- wo… Raj aaya tha kya?

Akshay(smile)- hmm..aaya tha aur mujhe marne bhi wala tha.. I mean Abhijeet ko marne wala tha.. but I save him.. (soft tone)- ek thank u to bolna chahiye hai na darling?

Purvi(angry tone)- aap phirse suru ho geye? Thanks…but ussse zada kuch sochna bhi mat..

Akshay(smile)- yaa.. sure..darling.. luv you & run from there..

Purvi(angry tone)- is Akshay Sen ko to.. huh… (soft tone)- Tasha.. thank u so much agar tum log nehi hote to..

Tasha(smile)- its okk..

….

 **Akshay Sen's house**

Daya sit with Acp sir who sitting on a sofa & drink coffiee..

Daya(smile)- sir ab aap better feel kar rahe hai na?

Acp sir (low tone)- haa.. main ab kafi thik hu.. wo..wo..

Daya – haa sir kahiye..

Acp sir (slowly)– wo Akshay .. wo Akshay.. bikul mera Abhi ke tarah hai.. tumhe pata hai Daya..wo kitna dhayan rakta hai mera.. kal raat ko bohot dhayan rakha mera..

Daya(smile)- I know sir.. sach mein aaj uske wajah se hi humhare Abhijeet thik hai..

Acp sir(confuse)- kya matlab Daya?

Daya(hesitate)- sir..wo..actually..

Acp sir(slowly)- Daya.. mujhe batao..

Daya(low tone)- sir wo Raj Abhi ko marne aaj hospital geya tha.. magar Akshay Sen ne baccha liya Abhi ko..

Acp sir start crying slowly..

Daya(sad tone)- sir plz aap rooyiye mat.. plz sir..

Acp sir(crying)- Daya.. wo beta naam ka kalank hai.. vajse mera Abhi thik to hai na?

Daya(smile lightly)- haa sir Purvi hai uske sath…

…

" hello.. kon?"

" hello main Daya kehe raha hu.."

" ohh Daya.. so thank u bolne wale ho…"

" kyun?"

" ye jo maine tumhare best friend ko baccha liya.."

Daya(smile)- pata hai aapna dost ko thank u nehi kehete.. dosti mein no sorry no thank u..

" hahaha.. maine pyaar kiya.."

Daya(teary smile)- haa Abhijeet… maine pyaar kiya..

Akshay(low tone)- Daya.. main Akshay Sen hu.. not Abhijeet.. plz aapne aap ko sambhalo..

Daya who standing behind him smile & said- ohh really .. pata hai aaj Sherya ne ek bohot hi bariya chiz dikhaya mujhe.. zara piche gumo wo chiz tum bhi dek sakoge…

Akshay Sen slowly turn & become extremely shock to see the so called " chiz"..

Daya(smile)- to Abhijeet kaise ho mere bhai…

Akshay Sen standing some seconds like statue.. & there for quickly hug him tightly..

Daya(smile)- maine kaha that um mujse kuch chupa nehi sakte.. bhai ho tum mere..aapna nehi to kya hua.. mere dil ke bohot karib rehene wale bhai to ho.. phir..

" wo.. I am sorry yaar.."

Daya(laughing)- hahaha.. Akshay Sen ke aakhon mein aasu..hahah.. chalo Sherya se bhi mil lo..

Abhijeet\ Akshay Sen (smile shyly)- hi Sherya..

Sherya quickly hug him & said(smile)- kya hua aaj flarting nehi karenge mere sath..

Abhijeet again smile shyly & Sherya & Daya start laughing loudly…

…

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is..**

 **So guys sorry for being late.. but my exam is coming very soon.. so some days I will deactive with you all.. I will try to update one more chpter within two or three days…but I am not sure.. so after 20** **th** **January I am again connect with you all..**

 **Sorry for late wish you all " A great & safe Happy New Year" ..**

 **Thank u all you guys for your reviews…**

 **Thank u also all silent friends…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	11. Chapter 11

Here the next part

 **Daya's house**

" vajse yaar Abhijeet ek baat batao ye sab kiya kaise tumne?"

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar wo Tasha ne mujhe bohot help kiya…

Daya(confuse)- ye Tasha sach mein kya nurse hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- nehi yaar.. wo CBI officer hai….

Sherya(shock)- what! CBI officer..magar sir usne aap ka madat kyun kar rahi hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- actually wo mera college friend hai…

Sherya(low tone)- per sir aap chal kaise sakte hai.. I mean…

Daya (confuse)- haa yaar boss ye sab kaise?

Abhijeet(sad tone)- yaar mera pair kabhi kharap hua hi nehi tha.. bas thora kamzor tha…

Daya & Sherya become shock…

Daya(shock)- per boss..

Abhijeet(sad tone)- Daya ye sab mera aunty ne kiya tha.. wo kya hai na main to sotela beta hu mummy ka… aur mummy mujhe zada pyaar karte the Raj ko thora kaam..actually aisa aunty ko lagta tha… isiliye sayed… sare reports unhone chance kar diya…

Sherya(angry tone)- how dare she.. sir aap ka ye aunty ji ko to..

Daya(confuse)- magar boss tumhe ye sab kaise mallum?

Abhijeet(fake smile)- kya yaar… mujhe to ab lag raha hai ki mera intrograte ho raha hai..bas bhi karo yaar..

Daya(smile)- sorry yaar..wo bas…

Sherya(happy)- sir main abhi Purvi ko call karti hu..

Abhijeet(quickly)- nehi Sherya… plz Purvi ko kuch mat kehena….

Daya(confuse)- kyun?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- yaar pata nehi Raj kab kya kar de…aur agar Purvi ko ye sab pata chala to kya pata khush hoke wo kya kar dale..is waqt hum logo ko bohot hosiar rehena parega.. yaar tu plz ye baat Purvi yaa papa kisi ko mat kehena…

Daya silently nod…

Sherya(low tone)- Sachin sir bhi jante hai ..hai na sir?

Abhijeet (smile)- haa maine socha that um logo ko bhi abhi kuch nehi kahunga..magar….

Daya(smile)- magar CCTV footage ne sab garbar kar diya hai na?

Sherya(laughing)- haa bilkul.. CCTV footage mein main humne dek liya achanak Abhijeet sir coam se uth ke chalne lag geye.. sir sochiye Pankaj aur Freedy sir ne agar ye dekha to hahaha….

Daya(laughing)- maine to pehele socha ye Abhijeet ka atma hai.. & start laughing loudly..

Abhijeet smile shyly..

Just then his phone start ringing…

Abhijeet receive the call..

" hello.. Akshay here…"

…

" what! Okk okk I just come…yaa…"

" kya hua boss?"

" Daya yaar wo Raj mummy ke upar bohot torture kar raha hai.. isiliye mummy waha se vug ke mera ghar mein aa geyi…"

Sherya(angry tone)- sir is Raj ko abhi arrest karna chahiye..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- nehi Sherya… nehi.. Raj mera bhai hai… Rima mera bhai ka biwi hai.. hum sab ek parivar hai… main nehi chahata humhare parivar tut jaye… haa Raj ko saza milega … main khud uska wo haal karunga ki wo dobara kabhi aisa karne ka sochega bhi nehi…magar ye mere liye ek challenge hai ki main papa ko mummy ko unka pura family phirse dunga.. I promise it.. Raj ko main papa ke pair ke samne leke aaunga… its my challenge..

Daya(smile)- I know boss..tum kar paoge.. hum sab hai tumhare sath.. don't worry..

Abhijeet(smile)- I know yaar..ek tu hi to hai jo mera apna khud ke bhai na hoke bhi mera dil ke bohot karib hai.. tera jaisa dost bohot kismat se milta hai yaar..

Daya smile & hug him tightly..

…

" Raj… Raj… "

" kya hua darling…baat kya hai?"

" you know mom..mom vug geyi hai..aur wo Akshay Sen ka ghar chali geyi hai…"

" what! Shit.. vajse ek aur buri khabar hai.."

Rima(confuse)- wo kya?

Raj(angry tone)- mujhe meri bank account se paisa lene nehi diya jaa raha.. aur humhare family account bhi lock kar diya geya hai..aur ye sab wo Akshay Sen aur Purvi milke kiya hai..

Rima(surprise)- wo Purvi? Bah…kya baat hai..itna din Abhijeet ji.. Abhijeet ji karke phir jaise hi dekha Akshay Sen aa geya to phir uske piche par geyi.. characterless woman…

Raj(angry tone)- Rima..hum aisee chup chap baithe nehi rehe sakte.. kuch to karna hoga…

Rima(cruel smile)- mar dalo.. Akshay Sen ko mar dalo.. that's it..

Raj(irritate)- are itna aasan nehi hai.. wo bohot khaternak hai..agar usse zara sa bhi shaq hua na to phir wo hum dono ko khatam kar dega…maine uske bareme pata kiya hai..

Rima(smile)- okk.. don't worry ek aur rasta hai…

" wo kya?"

" Raj darling tum ek court letter mr. Acp parduman ke hath mein do..

" haa magar kya hoga us letter mein?"  
" tum aur main mom dad ke kilap mamla kar rahe hai ye keheke ki wo log hum logo ko property se bahar kar rahe hai aur pura property wo 2 crori ka teacher Purvi ko aur uski naya bf Akshay Sen ko de rahe hai… "

" great.. you are great Rima.. ab aayega khel mein twist.."

…..

 **Purvi's house**

" are Abhijeet sir aap?"

" hi .. I think you Rohon.. am I right?"

" haa main Rohon..magar aap mere sir nehi ho?"

" no.. I am Akshay Sen..aapka di ka dost.."

Just then Purvi come near them…

Purvi(casually)- kon hai Rohon? (angry tone)- you… aapka himmat kaise hua yaha aane ka?

Akshay/Abhijeet(smile)- relax… main to bas yaha se jaa raha tha to socha aap se milte chalu… vajse aapka bhai bohot pyaara hai…

Rohon(smile)- thank u…

Akshay(smile)- you are welcome.. & give him chocolate..

Purvi stare him angrily & said- Rohon tum room mein jao..

" ek baat puchu?"

" haa kya hai?"

" aap ko bohot pressure uthana parta hai aapke parivaar ke liye….hai na?"

" haa to.."

Akshay(soft tone)- miss Purvi.. I know aap mujhe passand nehi karte magar kabhi kabhi aapna dil ka baat share karna to jaruri hota hai na? aur iske liye koi to chahiye…

Purvi(sad tone)- haa na.. Abhijeet ji.. hai.. wo hi to hai ek insaan jinse main meri dil ki har baat kehe sakti hu.. wo mujhe bohot aachi tarah se smajte hai.. pata nehi kya galti kiya hai maine jo wo itna din se mujhe naraz hai aur chup chap soye hue hai.. Mr. Sen.. wo meri duniya hai.. mera jeene ka sahara hai.. agar wo nehi hote to I don't know main kaise Rohon ko sambhalti… plz Abhijeet ji come back soon… plz Abhijeet ji.. & she slowly remove her tears…

Akshay Sen (to himself)- I am sorry Purvi.. I am really sorry.. tumhara Abhijeet ji tumhare samne hai magar tumhe kuch kehe nehi paa raha.. pata nehi aur kitna din mujhe jhoot kehena parega.. magar I really luv you Purvi.. I really luv you..

" vajse aap yaha kyun aaye?"

" wo..actually… ek information dena tha…"

" kya?"

" mummy.. I mean Abhijeet Parduman ke mummy mere ghar mein hai.. actually unke upar Raj aur Rima torture kar rahe the.. isiliye wo vug aaye.. aap kya unke liye aur Acp sir ke liye khana bana sakti hai?"

Purvi(happy)- sach… haa kyun nehi.. main abhi banati hu.. & she quickly went from there…

Akshay / Abhijeet just smile & silently sit on the bed…

…..

" sach mein sir.. wo Akshay Sen humhare Abhijeet hai.." happily aksed by Frediex…

Sherya(smile)- haa Freddi sir.. wo humhare Abhijeet sir hi hai…

Vievk(Smile)- magar sir Abhijeet sir chal kaise sakte hai?

Daya tell them everything..

Sachin(smile)- sir ye aacha hua ki hum sabko ye baat pata chal geya…

Daya(irritate)- tumhe to sab kuch pehele hi pata tha..

Sachin smile shyly..

Sherya(happy)- sir you know.. main to Abhijeet sir ke style pe fida ho geyi.. pehele to mujhe gussa aata tha..magar ab to pata hai wo Abhijeet sir hai.. aur kya style se baat kar rahe the itne din.. I just luv it..

Daya(quickly)- haa haa thik hai.. Purvi hai Abhijeet ke liye… tumhe ..i mean.. you understand na..

Sherya(irritate)- kya sir.. I know it.. wo hi to problem hai…

Daya(shock)- what!

All start laughing…

Just then Daya's ph start ringing..

" hello.."

…

" what!"

…

" okk okk hum abhi aate hai.."

…

" kya hua sir.. kiska ph tha?"

Daya(tense tone)- Sachin.. Akshay Sen ko.. I mean Abhijeet ko goli laga hai.. kisi ne uspe attack kiya…

Freddi(scar tone)- sir wo thik to hai na?

Daya – haa Freddi wo khatre se bahar hai.. goli pair chuke nikal geya.. magar soch ne wali baat hai goli chalaya kisne?

Sherya(serious tone)- sir kahi wo Raj to nehi?

Daya(serious tone)- mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai.. bdw..tum sab yaha raho..main Abhijeet se milke aata hu..

…

 **City Hospital**

" yaar…tum thik to ho na?"

" haa yaar.. I am fine.. mujhe kya hoga?"

" haa haa tum to superhero ho.."

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar.. wo to main hu hi..

Daya(confuse)- magar Abhijeet tumne dekha tha kon the wo log?

Abhijeet – nehi yaar dek nehi paya.. piche se kisi ne goli chalaya… magar I know ye kiska kaam hai..

Daya(confuse)- kon?

Abhijeet(low tone)- Raj…

Daya(angry tone)- mujhe bhi ye hi laga tha… Abhijeet ye Raj kabhi sudhar nehi sakta… isko iska saza milna chahiye..

Abhijeet(smile)- milega Daya.. saza milega… magar uske pehele ek kaam baki hai..

Daya(confuse)- wo kya?

Abhijeet(low tone)- yaar.. tu to mera bhai hai..tujse kya chupana.. pata hai aaj tak kabhi bhi papa ne mujhe maa ke bareme kuch nehi bataya..

Daya(confuse)- kya matlab?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- mera maa kaisa gujar geye.. I don't know it.. isiliye maine pucha tha bomb blast se kuch din pehele papa ko ye baat.. magar wo humesha baat ko taal dete the…

Daya(smile)- tum bhi na boss… ho sakte hai sir ko duk hota tha isiliye…

Abhijeet(quickly)- nehi Daya… maine ekbar suna tha papa mummy kuch baat chupake rakne ke liye kehe rahe the.. aur mummy ne unko promise kiya tha ki wo ye baat kisi ko nehi kahenge…

Daya(confuse)- baat kya ho sakta hai?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- I am sure maa ko leke hi koi baat hai.. Daya mujhe pata karna hi parega ki asali baat kya hai..

Daya- haa magar Abhijeet…

Just then both of them hear a voice " Daya sir aap Mr. Sen ko Abhijeet kyun bol rahe hai?"

Abhijeet & Daya become shock & look each other..

Abhijeet(quickly)- nehi..wo actually Daya kehe raha tha ki Abhijeet Parduman ke treatment ke liye aur kitna paisa ka jarurat hai..

Daya also nod quickly..

Purvi(smile)- thank u so much Mr. Sen..aap agar nehi hote to.. mujhe pata nehi main kaise aapko kaise thanks kahu…

Abhijeet(naughty smile)- its okk madam.. aap bas mujhe I love you darling bol dijiye… its enough for me..

Purvi(irritate)- aap phir se suru ho geya..

Abhijeet (smile)- actually wo kya hai na I lov girls.. aur agar wo aapke tarah khubsurat ho… to…

Purvi angrily stare him…

Abhijeet/ Akshay Sen(smile)- okk… I am sorry..

Purvi(curious)- vajse maine suna aapko goli laga tha.. you okk na?

Akshay(smile)- yaa I am fine.. bas chuke nikal geya…. Bdw aapko fikar ho raha tha mere liye.. kahi aapko mujse…

Purvi(angry tone)- shut up!

Akshay(smile)- okk okk I am sorry.. aap plz gussa mat hoiye.. main chalta hu..

Just then his ph start ringing..

" yes.."

….

" what!..."

…..

" okkk.. okk.. thanks a lot.."

…

Daya(confuse)- kya baat hai Akshay?

Akshay Sen (low tone)- wo actually….

Purvi(scar tone)- kya hua sab kuch thik to hai na?

Akshay Sen(low tone)- Raj aur Rima ne Acp sir aur mrs. Parduman ke khilap court mein case kare hai.. property ke liye… wo logo ka kehena hai ki Acp sir & mrs. Parduman.. apna pura property Purvi ji ke naam kar rahe hai….

Purvi(shock)- magar ye sab kab hua? Daya sir ye sab jhoot hai..

Daya(Serious tone)- I know.. but ab kuch nehi ho sakta..

Akshay(smile)- don't worry kuch enhi hoga..jab tak Akshay Sen hai tab tak wo log kuch nehi kar sakenge…

 **Akshay Sen 's house**

" hi.."

" hi.. bohot din baad.. I am really miss you…"

" really.. I don't think so mr. Akshay Sen..yaa Mr…"

Abhijeet(quickly)- plz plz..leave it… vajse ye batao kuch pata chala?

Tasha(smile)- of course… bohot kuch… magar sun sakoge na?

Abhijeet(smile)- don't worry Acp of Cid Mumbai ka beta hu.. sab kuch sunne ka himmat hai mujme..

" kya kaha aapne?"

Abhijeet & Tasha become dumstruck to see the person.. it is Purvi..

….

…

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Sorry for a big late update…. Actually my exam was going on..so I was so busy…**

 **Thanks all guys for your reviews…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	12. Chapter 12

Here the next part

 **Akshay Sen's house**

Purvi come near Akshay Sen & Tasha…

" kya kaha aap logo ne?"

Akshay(fake smile)- nothing… actually wo kya hai na Tasha ka bohot jald shaddi hone wala hai to wo mujse kuch tips le rahi thi..

Purvi (smile)- aap ka abhi tak shaddi nehi hua aur aap nikle sabko tips dene ke liye… & start laughing…

Abhijeet / Akshay become lost to see her smile….

Kacchi doriyon, doriyon, doriyon se  
Mainu tu baandh le  
Pakki yaariyon, yaariyon, yaariyon mein  
Honde na faasley

Eh naraazgi kaagzi saari teri  
Mere sohneya sunn le meri  
Dil diyan gallan  
Karaange naal naal beh ke  
Akh naale akh nu milaa ke

Dil diyan gallan haaye…

Tasha shake him…

Tasha(smile)- are you ok?

Akshay(come in present)- haa wo.. haa of course…

Purvi(smile)- thank u so much…

Akshay(confuse)- wo kis liye?

Purvi(smile)- aap mummy papa ka I mean uncle aunty ka itna dhayan lag rahe hai isiliye… thank u so much… aapka ye ahesan main kabhi nehi bhoolungi…

Akshay smile…

Purvi(smile)- I know aap kya chahate hai mujse but main to kisi aur se pyaar karti hu aur humesha karungi.. per main humesha aapka ek dost banke aapke sath dungi ….

Akshay(smile)- thank u Purvi… thanks a lot.. I am sorry but I need to go.. aap Abhijeet ji ke mummy papa ke pass rehena..

Purvi(tense tone)- haa but wo court ka notice… Akshay ji sab kuch thik to ho jayega na?

Akshay(smile)- don't worry.. main hu na..

…

" Raj.. ek baat jaana hai mujhe?"

Raj(smile)- pata hai… who is Aksahy Sen ye hi to?

Rima(serious tone)- haa tumne pata kiya?

Raj(cruel smile)- of course darling…. Ye Akshay Sen Bangalore mein reheta tha…baad mein London chala geya business ke silsile mein.. uska dad ka naam Anup Sen hai aur mom Sonia Sen hai.. but sabse maza ka baat ye hai ki uska dad ko ye sare baate pata nehi ki wo yaha Mumbai mein kya kya kar raha hai..

Rima(confuse)- haa magar tum itna khush kyun ho rahe ho?

Raj(cruel smile)- agar uska dad ko hum ye batay ki unka beta humhe Parduman group of industry ko barbad karna chahate hai.. sara socho iske baad Akshay Sen ka kya hoga?

Rima(happy)- great… tum jaldi se unke sath baat karo….

Raj smiley nod…

Just then both of them hear a voice " ander aa sakta hu?"

Raj(surprise)- aunty aap?

" yes your favourite Sonali aunti…"

Rima(smile)- so aap hi hai master mind..

Sonali ji(angry tone)- shut up!

Raj – aunty ye Rima hai.. my wife…

Sonali ji(smile)- I know.. Rima my darling mere baat ke bitch mein kabhi bhi baat mat karna..okk?

Rima angrily nod…

Raj(confuse)- magar aunty baat kya hai aap yaha?

Sonali ji(angry tone)- dimmag mein kya hai tera? Main is qaut nehi aaunga to aur kon aayega… maine suna tera aacount close kar diya gaya hai?

Rima(sad tone)- haa aunty wo Akshay Sen aur Purvi milke ye sab kiya…

Sonali ji(cruel smile)- don't worry ab sab kuch mera plan ke mutabik hoga….

…

" Tasha kuch pata chala… I mean kaise mere maa ka maut hua …"

Tasha(smile)- don't worry abhi tak jo pata chala hai I think unka natural death hua tha…

Abhijeet(confuse)- sach me? Agar aisa hota to papa itna pressure mein kyun aa jate the maa ka baat sunke? Nehi Tasha something wrong…

" Abhijeet ek aur garbar ho geya hai.."

Abhijeet(surprise)- Daya…

Daya (serious tone)- haa.. boss tumhare wo aunty miss Sonali tum logo ke ghar aa chukka hai..

Abhijeet(shock)- what!

Daya(serious tone)- haa Vivek aur Sachin tumhare ghar mein nazar rakhe hai.. aaj hi aaya hai wo..

Tasha(confuse)- Abhijeet ye wo hi hai na jinke wajase tumhare pair..

Abhijeet(sad tone)- haaa Tasha…. You know main humesha unka apna mana.. wo mere liye mere maa aur mummy ke baad hi hai… magar sayed wo kabhi bhi mujhe apna beta nehi mana…

Daya(serious tone)- haa aur wo bas property ke liye… Abhijeet maine tumhare ye aunty ke pura kundali nikala.. unka divoce ho geya hai unka pati ke sath 5 saal pehele… phir wo akela hi rehete hai… magar pata hai story mein twist kya hai?

Abhijeet said no..

Daya(smile)- property ke wile mein likha hai agar Acp sir ke baad tumhe aur Raj ko kuch ho jay to pura property tumhare aunty ka ho jayega…

Tasha(surprise)- matlab ye case bhi sirf aur sirf property ke liye hai?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- nehi main nehi manta… I think kuch aur baat hai.. mera dil kehe raha hai kuch aur hai…jo humhe smaj mein nehi aa raha…

Daya(console tone)- boss don't worry..tum fikar mat karo…

Abhijeet nod slowly…

…

" uncle aap fikar mat kariye Abhijeet ji bohot jald thik ho jayenge…"

Acp sir(slow tone)- darr lagta hai Purvi… kahi Raj Abhijeet ko kuch..

Purvi(soft tone)- nehi uncle kuch nehi hoga unko.. Akshay ji aur Daya sir sab hai… koi kuch nehi kar sakta…

Acp sir(smile)- ye Akshay bohot aacha ladka hai..hai na?

Purvi smiley nod..

Acp sir(Smile)- bilkul mera Abhi ke tarah..

Purvi become silent & remember every moment which she spent with Abhijeet..

….

" Aunty.. ek baat sach batayange?"

Sonali ji(smile)- kya baat hai Rima?

Rima(confuse)- aap kya jante hai dad ke atreet ke bareme mein?

Sonali ji start laughing..

" hahaha… Rima you are very intelligent girl… but aapne aapko zada smart mat smajho.. okk?"

Raj come near them & said(serious tone)- nehi aunty humhe janna hai kon hai aap?

" kya matlab?"

Rima(cruel smile)- ye jo aap Raj aur Abhijeet ka aunty hone ka natak karte hai na ye asal mein nehi hai.. ye baat hum sab ko bohot aache se pata hai.. aur haa agar aap sach mein Abhijeet ka aunty hote to jhoote reports banake Abhijeet ka pair kharab karne ka himmat nehi karte..am I right miss Sonali Kumar?

" enough is enough.. don't cross your limit Rima…"

Raj(shout)- shut up!.. batiye chahate kya hai aap?

" chahata job hi hu.. that's not your business..aur haa Rima kya kehe rahe the main Abhijeet ka reports badla hai? haa badla hai magar main ye baat sab ke samne kehene ka himaat rakti hu ..jo tum log nehi rakte.."

Raj(confuse)- kya matlab?

Sonali ji(smile)- Raj Abhijeet to tumhara bhai hai na? phir bhi tum Abhijeet ko marne ka try kiya? Aapne mom dad ko torture kiya? Hahaha… court notice diye ho na apne mom dad ko? Agar waha Aksahy sen ne sabit kar diya ki tum logo ne ye sab kuch kiya hai.. to? Kya hoga andaza hai?

Both Raj & Rima become slient & look each other..

Just then all hear a voice " Sabit agar kar diya nehi..Sabit kar dega..its my chellenge…"

Raj(shock)- Akshay Sen!

Akshay(smile)- yes.. Akshay Sen.. hello miss Sonali..

Sonali ji(smile)- to tum hi ho mr. Akshay Sen… Abhijeet Parduman ka Xerox copy?

Akshay(smile)- bilkul sahi smjahe aap…

Sonali ji(smile)- aacha hua jo tum yaha aa geya…wo kya hai na Raj beta tum jante ho Acp sir matlab tumhare dad ne jo wile kiya hai waha kya likha hai?

Raj(confuse)- kya likha hai?

Akshay(smile)- main batata hu.. waha ye likha hai agar Acp sir ke baad tum aur Abhijeet ji ka maut ho jay to pura property miss Sonali ke naam hoga…

Sonali ji(laughing)- exactly… but don't worry main tumhe nehi marunga.. aur vajse bhi Abhijeet to coma mein hai.. to bacche sirf tum.. kyun na is pure property ko do hisse mein baat do… 50 % tumhara aur 50 % mera.. okk?

Rima(angry tone)- how dare you? Ek kori bhi tumhe nehi milega..

Sonali ji(smile)- agar nehi diya to pura duniya ko sach pata chal jayega… phir tum sab ka kya halat hoga you all never know..

Akshay (confuse)- kya matlab?

Sonali ji(cruel smile)- sab ko pata chal jayega Acp parduman ka pehela wife ka kaise maut hua aur main asla mein kon hu?

Raj(confuse)- aap kon hai matlab?

Akshay(confuse)- Abhijeet ji ka maa ka maqt kaise hua tha? Aap ko kaise pata?

" hahaha… mujhe sab pata hai.. Rima darling kya socha…"

Rima(angry tone)- nehi dunga ek kori bhi.. himaat hai to leke dikao..

" hahaha..bohot bariya.. phir suno Acp Parduman ka pehela wife suicide kiya tha… **Suicide** …"

Akshay Sen become extremely shock… tears come in his eyes.. he somehow control himself…

" aisa nehi ho sakta.. maa.. I mean Abhijeet ji maa suicide nehi kar sakti… nehi kar sakti.."

" ye sach hai mr. Akshay Sen… its true.. aur abhi to picture baki hai… sach to ye hai Acp parduman ne majboor kiya tha Abhijeet ka maa ko Suicide karne ke liye…"

" just shut up!.. kuch bhi bole jaa rahi hai aap…aisa nehi ho sakta.."

" kya baat hai mr. Aksahy Sen.. tum itna emotional kyun ho rehe ho?"

Akshay(fake smile)- main.. main to wo..bas.. aisehi..but I don't believe it.. & he quickly went from there…

…

 **End the chapter…. Tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all guys for reviews…**

 **Thanks also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi** **  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here the next part**

 **Daya's house**

Daya doing something in his kitchen … just then his ph start ringing…

" hello.."

" Daya sir aap free ho kya?"

Daya(smile)- of course.. thank god madam ko mera yaad to aaya..

" kyun yaad nehi aa chahiye tha?"

" are nehi nehi main to ye bol raha tha ki maine socha tum mujhe bhool geyi ho.."

" Daya sir… thora zada filmy diloage ho raha hai.. you know na I luv you a lot…"

Daya(smile)- I know Sherya…but 2 din ho geya tum Delhi mein ho.. aur kitna din? Jaldi aao na?

Sherya(smile)- isiliye to ph kiya… kal meri kaam khatam ho raha hai..phir kal saam ka filght se sida aapke pass….

Daya(smile)- that's great.. main ek kaam karta hu main Delhi aa jata hu phir hum log sath mein Mumbai aayenge….

Sherya start laughing..

Just then his door bell ringing..

" ek minute Sherya.. sayed koi aaya hai.. I just check.." & he open the door..

" are Abhijeet tum?"

" haa wo…"

" kya baat hai boss anything wrong?"

" wo.. Daya pata chal geya maa ka maut kaise hua tha.."

Daya(curious)- that's great… kaise hua tha?

Abhijeet tell him everthing..

Daya(shock)- what! Boss aisa ho hi nehi sakta.. I just don't believe it..

" Daya magar sayed ye hi sach hai.."

" Abhijeet tum bas us Sonali ji ke baat se kaise ye baat man sakte ho? Kya tumhe lagta hai sir aisa kuch kar sakta hai?"

Abhijeet(teary tone)- to kyun wo ye baat mujhe itna din nehi bataya? Daya ye hi sach hai… main kabhi soch nehi sakta tha ki… & tears continusly flows from his eyes..

" Daya sir everything okk na?"

" nehi Sherya.. I call you back…"

…

" boss… dekho tum agar aisa karoge to kaise hoga? Plz boss sambhalo aapne aap ko.. main dekta hu main kya kar sakta hu…"

…..

" are Daya aao aao…" smily said by Acp sir..

Daya(soft tone)- sir wo actually mujhe aapse kuch puchna tha…

" haa haa kaho na…"

" sir..wo.. mam.. I mean Abhijeet ka maa ka maut kaise hua tha?"

Acp sir(angry tone)- kyun.. tum..tum kyun janna chahate ho.. its none of your business…

" sorry sir.. but sir I know everything.. Abhijeet ka maa suicide kiye the… aur sayed wo bhi aapke wajah se…"

" Daya..tum ye kya bol rahe ho? Wo tumhare boss hai.. tumhe saram nehi aata?"

Daya (low tone)- I am sorry mam.. but I know its true..plz sir tell me jo mujhe pata chala hai wo sach hai kya? sir aap hum sab ka idol hai .. aap aisa nehi kar sakte… we know it… plz sir tell me..

Acp sir (teary tone)- nehi Daya ye sach nehi hai.. haa Nilima(Abhijeet's maa) ne suicide kiya tha…magar mujhe pata nehi kyun.. mere wajah se wo suicide nehi kar sakti.. Daya main sach kehe raha hu.. koi mujhe fasana chahata tha..magar koi bara saboot nehi tha isiliye…

" isiliye aap ko jail nehi hua.."

Daya(surprise)- Purvi…

Purvi(teary tone)- to uncle aap ye baat itna din kisi ko bataya kyun nehi… aap ko pata hai uncle Abhijeet ji kitne roote the .. unhone mujhe bataye the ki wo kitna bar aap ko pucha magar aapne kuch nehi bataya…

Priya ji(crying)- kaise batayenge aapne bete ko ki uska maa ne …. Purvi beti bohot dil karta tha bata du..magar himmat nehi hota tha… isiliye maine kabhi bhi mera Abhijeet ko maa ka pyaar se dhur nehi rakha…humesha usse maa ka pyaar diya… koi dhuk koi chot nehi aane diya usse..magar kismat dekho aaj wo coma mein hai aur hum kuch nehi kar paa rahe aur humhare ek aur beta humpe hi torture kar raha hai..

Daya(console tone)- sab kuch thik ho jayega madam..dont worry… Akshay Sen aur main sab kuch thik kar denge..

…..

" Akshay ji.. aap thik to hai na?"

" haa bilkul…mujhe kya hoga?"

Purvi(confuse)- to phir aapke aakhon mein aasu?

Akshay / Abhijeet quickly remove tears & smile- wo to bas aisehi …

" aapko bhi dhuk ho raha hai kya?"

" haa wo… bas .."

Purvi(sad smile)- aacha hi hua Abhijeet ji is waqt coma mein hai..nehi to wo bardasht nehi kar pate… Akshay ji kabhi kabhi kuch sacchi nehi janna hi aacha hota hai hai na?"

" haa bilkul.. kyun ki sachhai ka samna karna really very tough thing.."

Purvi(confuse)- ek baat puchu?

" yaa sure…"

Purvi(confuse)- kya kisi insaan mein itna mil ho sakta hai? I mean aapka aur Abhijeet ji ka sab kuch kitna milta julta hai.. aisa hona possible hai kya?

Akshsy(smile)- bilkul nehi.. actually main hi Abhijeet hu..

Purvi become extremely shock…

Akshay(smile)- are I am just joking yaar.. don't think serious..

Purvi(angry tone)- plz Mr. Sen.. aisa mazak dobara mat karna.. plz.. sab mazak aacha nehi lagta…

" okk okk.. I am sorry..aap plz gussa mat hoiye… vajse main ek baat puchu?"

" haa puchiye.."

" agar Abhijeet ji ke pehele main aapke life mein aata to kya aap mujhe.. I mean aap mujhe shaddi karte?"

" are you mad?"

Akshay(naughty smile)- yaa aapke pyaar mein main pura pagal ban chukka hu… I love you darling…

" aap phir suru ho geya.."

" okk I am sorry..vajse aap usdin kehe rahe the na ki aapka bohot ahesan hai mujpe?"

Purvi(smile)- bilkul.. pata nehi kaise main aapka ye ahesan chukau..

" mujhe pata hai.. aap se main kuch chahata hu.. aap mujhe de dijiye.. bas sara ahesan chukka denge.."

Purvi(confuse)- kya dena hoga?

" pehele promise kijiye aap mujhe wo chiz denge?"

Purvi(angry tone)- pehele bataiye kya dena hoga?

" pehele promise kijiye.."

" thik hai…main aapko wo chiz deke aapne aap ko mar dungi.."

" are plz aap aapne aap marna mat.. main to bas mamuli si kuch chiz chahta hu…"

Purvi(shout)- wo hai kya?

Akshay/ Abhijeet(smile)- gajar ka halwa.. aur alu ka parathe…

Purvi(surprise)- kya?

" haa gajar ka halwa.. aur alu ke parathe.. actually kya hai na I like it very much.. but khane ko zada milta nehi hai..aur main khud bhi nehi bana pata..isiliye..bas.. kya aap mere liye ye bana sakte hai?"

Purvi start laughing..

Abhijeet/ Akshay stare her.. & a smile come in his lips..

 **Chehra.. kyun milta tera  
Yun khwabon se mere  
Ye kya raaz hai?  
Kal bhi.. meri na thi tu  
Naa hogi tu Kal  
** _ **Meri aaj hai**_

 **Teri hai meri, saari wafayein wafayein  
Maangi hai tere liye duaayein duaayein  
Le jaaye tujhe kahaan.. hawayein, hawayein  
Le jaaye mujhe kahaan.. hawayein, hawayein**

 **Le jaaye jaane kahaan (hawayein hawayein)  
Le jaaye tujhe kahaan (hawayein hawayein)**

Le **jaaye jaane kahaan (hawayein hawayein)  
Le jaaye tujhe kahaan (hawayein hawayein) **

**Le jaaye jaane kahaan (hawayein hawayein)  
Le jaaye mujhe kahaan (hawayein hawayein**)

" Akshay ji.. kya hua?"

" nehi kuch bhi nehi..wo aapne bataya nehi aap banayenge na?"

" haa bilkul… kya nehi..aap baithiye main kitchen jati hu.."

…

 **Acp sir's house**

" kya baat hai miss Sonali..kya soch rahe hai?"

" Rima..main tumhara bhi aunty hu rishte mein.."

" I know.. but I don't care…. Okk?"

" okk.. kya socha tumne?"

" kis bareme?"

Sonali ji(smile)- wo hi property?

Rima(smile)- swapna dekna band karo miss Sonali…

Sonali ji(smile)- Raj ab bhi tumhara wife ko kuch smaj mein nehi aaya?

Raj(smile)- aur aayega bhi nehi.. aapko kuch nehi milne wala.. (shout)- understand….

" hahaha… tum logo ko milega na?"

Rima(confuse)- kya matlab?

" kuch nehi..hahahah.."

Sonali ji(thought)- ek bar mera shaq sach mein badal jaye.. agar main sahi hu to ye Akshay Sen hi Abhijeet hai.. Mr. Sen mujhe dhoka dena itna asan nehi…

Raj(low tone)- Rima..ye aaurat jarur kuch plan bana rahi hai…

Rima(low tone)- I know darling.. but I thought something

Raj(confuse)- wo kya?

" ye Akshay sen kon hai? I mean kal dekha na kitna emotional ho geya tha wo Abhijeet ka maa ka baat sunke… aur phir do insaan mein itna mil kaise ho sakta hai.. zara socho Raj.. jab Abhijeet humhare family mein tha tab ye Akshay sen kaha tha aur jab se ye Abhijeet coma mein hai ye Akshay Sen yaha Mumbai aa geya.. phir humhare family matters mein hi itna intarst kyun hai iska? Chahata kya hai ye Akshay Sen?

Raj(confuse)- Purvi ko? Nehi… agar aisa hota to bohot pehele hi Purvi ko.. kuch aur hai I think you right Rima.. pehele ye pata lagana parega Abhijeet ke body mein koi nisaan hai kya?

….

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u guys for your reviews..**

 **Thanks also all silent readers..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	14. Chapter 14

Here the next part

" hello.. Tasha here…."

…..

" zara sambhal ke rehena…okk?"

….

" excuse me…"

" ji…aap kon?"

" ohh come on.. miss Tasha..i am sorry CBI officer Tasha mujhe nehi janta aisa ho hi nehi sakta…"

Tasha(smile)- aacha hua jo aapko mera identity pata hai.. so miss Sonali thora sambhal ke baat karna..

Sonali ji(smile)- of course.. actually ek baat bataiye aap CBI officer hai to phir yaha City Hospital mein nurse ka job kyun kar rahe hai?

" that's not your business.."

" yaa you right.. magar wo kya hai na mujhe pata chal geya hai Akshay Sen hi Abhijeet Parduman hai.."

Tasha(shock)- what! Ye kaise baat kar rahe hai? kisne kaha aapko?

Sonali ji(smile)- kisine nehi..bas maine pata kiya..

" agar aisa hai to aap khud jake check kar lijiye room mein koi hai yaa nehi?"

" haa bilkul..why not.." & she go towards Abhijeet's cabin & become surprise to see Abhijeet who present in that cabin with lying position..

Tasha(smile)- ab kuch kehena hai aapko miss Sonali?

" ek minute.. she call someone.."

" hello.. Akshay Sen hai?"

" hello mam.. I am Shuzi.. sorry sir is waqt office mein nehi hai.."

" to kaha hai tumhara sir.. City Hospital mein?"

" you are right miss Sonali.."

Sonali ji become surprise & turn & found Akshay Sen standing in front of her..

Akshay (smile)- so sad.. aapka shaq galat nikla…

Soanli ji become silent & quickly went from there..

" kya baat hai tum sach mein Akshay Sen ho kya?"

Akshay/ Abhijeet(serious tone)- Tasha ye mazak ka baat nehi hai..i want your help..

" kya baat hai anything wrong?"

" haa wo actually mera body mein ek jala hua nisan hai.. bachpan mein mere shirt mein aag lag geya tha to phir body ka upar ka thora hissa jal geya… "

" so what?"

" tasha Raj aaya tha mere ghar mein..us qaut main ghar mein nehi tha.. wo papa aur mummy se jor jabardashti ye baat jan liya hai..ab agar usne..you understand na?"

" shit.. okk don't worry Abhi.. main dekti hu…tum..tum chalo mere sath…"

…

 **Purvi's house**

" may I come in?"

Purvi who sitting on a bed & stare a photograps quickly- ji kon?

" main.. Akshay Sen.."

" ohh aap…aacha hua aap aaye..main hi jane wali thi.. maine suna uncle aur aunty ko Raj ne phir torture kiya…"

" haa.. actually wo kuch puchne aaya tha.."

" kya puchne?"

" Raj ko shaq ho raha hai ki main aur Mr. Abhijeet ek hi aadmi hai.. isiliye wo janne aaya tha Abhijeet ke body mein koi nisan hai kya?"

Purvi(smile)- its not fair.. agar aap Abhijeet ji hote to kya mujhe pata nehi chalta? Ye Raj bhi na.. pagal ho geya hai wo..

Akshay(smile)- yaa you right.. aap Abhijeet ji bohot kharibi hai to aap ko hi pehele pata chalta agar main Abhijeet hota..

Just then both of them hear a voice" tum Abhijeet hi ho…"

Both turn & found Raj standing there..

Raj quickly come near Akshay Sen & try to open his shirt..

" Mr. Raj.. Mr. Raj..what are you doing.."

Raj(shout)- shut up! Just shut up! & become surprise to see no mark in his body..

Akshay Sen quickly slap him tightly & start beaten him..

Akshay(angry tone)- how dare you? Aapka himmat kaise hua mere shirt ko kharap karne ka… & continusly beaten him

Purvi try to stop him…

Purvi- Akshay ji..stop it.. Akshay ji..stop..

Akshay(angry tone)- agar main aapka dad ko wada nehi karta ki main phirse unka pura parivaar ko ek karunga to phir aaj isi waqt aapko shoot kar deta.. now just get out..

Raj(angry tone)- okk.. but I will see you later… & went from there…

" I am sorry Akshay ji… "

" aap kyun sorry bol rahe hai?"

" wo actually.."

Akshay(smile)- I know.. but ye raj ab insaan nehi raha… soithan ho chukka hai wo..

Purvi(soft tone)- aap phir se sab kuch thik kar dijiye na?

" dunga….sab kuch thik kar dunga… phir yaha se chala jarunga…"

Purvi(confuse)- kaha?

" wo actually kuch nehi.. excuse me kya main aapka washroom use kar sakta hu?"

" yaa sure.."

" thanks.."

After his disapper Purvi notice his ph..

Purvi(smile & thought)- thank u Akshay ji.. aap humhare life mein bhagwan banke aaye hai.. agar aap nehi hote to pata nehi kya hota…

…

" Daya Sir… hello.."

Daya(smile)- hi tasha.. to batao tumne mujhe yaha kyun bulaya?

Tasha(smile)- kuch batana tha aap ko..

" kya?"

" actually Raj aur Miss Sonali ko shaq ho geya hai ki Akshay Sen hi…"

Daya(surprise)- what?

" haa Raj to Akshay sen ka body check bhi karne geya tha..actually uska body mein ek jalne ka nisan hai.. to bas.."

" shit.. phir ..phir to Raj ko pata chal geya hoga?"

Tasha(smile)-don't worry.. mera ek dost hai jo serial mein kaam karta hai.. usne mujhe kaha ek cream hai jisse kuch minutes hum log aisa nisan ko chupa ke rak sakte hai.."

Daya(smile)- that's great.. thank god.. thank u so much Tasha.. main ek kaam karta hu main zara boss ko ph kar leta hu.. & he call Abhijeet..

….

" are Akshay ji ka ph aaya hai..Daya sir ne call kiya.. zarur koi important baat hoga".. & she receive the call…

Daya(on call)- hello Abhijeet..tum thik to ho na? wo Raj aaya tha kya?

Purvi become extremely shock

Just then Akshay/ Abhijeet come near her & become surprise …

Akshay(fake smile)- are Purvi aap mera ph kyun receive kiya ?

Purvi angrily cut the call & angrily stare him..

Akshay(thought)- kya hua? Ye aise mujhe kyun dek rahi hai?

" Purvi ji everything okk na?"

" shut up! Tell me who are you? Akshay Sen ya Abhijeet parduman? Tell meee!"

Abhijeet(nervous)- wo.. wo.. ye aap kaise baat kar rhea hai? aapko pata hai na I am Akshay Sen..

Purvi(shout)- jhoot.. agar aap Akshay Sen hai to phir Daya sir ne aapko Abhijeet kyun kaha?

Abhijeet(low tone)- wo.. Purvi I am sorry..

Purvi(angry tone)- just tell me who are you?

Abhijeet(low tone)- Abhijeet hu main… Abhijeet Parduman…. Tumhara Abhijeet…

Tears comes in her eyes & She quickly out from the house..

Abhijeet also chase her..

…..

" Purvi.. Purvi listen to me…"

Abhijeet soon catch her & drag her near his car..

Abhijeet forcefully enter her in his car & also sit into the car & start the car…

" Purvi.. listen to me.. I am relly sorry.. mere pass aur koi rasta nehi tha.."

Purvi become silent & tears continusly flows from her eyes..

Abhijeet quickly stop the car & touch her face & remove her tears..

Purvi(Angry tone)- don't touch me.. who the hell are you?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Purvi mere qakin karo main tumse kuch chupana nehi chahata tha..magar wo..

Purvi(crying)- magar kya? magar kyaaa? Aapko pata hai main kitna rooyi thi itna din.. kitna yaad kiya aapko… aap ke muu se mere naam sunne ke liye taras geyi thi..magar aap ..aap to kabhi mujhe pyaar kiya hi nehi… aap ne mera emotion ke sath khela.. mujhe dhoka diya aapne..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- nehi Purvi.. believe me I luv you .. I luv you always… maine try kiya tumhe sab batane ke liye.. magar ..magar nehi bata paya.. plz believe me Purvi.. maine tumhe koi dhoka nehi dena chahata tha.. bas wo Raj ko ye baat pata na chale isiliye maine itna din Akshay Sen banne ka acting kiya.. per ab aur nehi.. ab Abhijeet Parduman sabke samne aayega..

Purvi(curious)- magar aap..aap chal kaise sakte hai?

Abhijeet tell her everything..

Purvi (low tone)- main kabhi soch nehi sakti ki koi apna apne kharibi ke sath aisa kaise kar sakte hai?

" Purvi.. leave it.. tum mujhe maaf kar diye ho na?"

Purvi(teary tone)- kabhi nehi.. aur kabhi maaf karunga bhi nehi.. Mr. Abhijeet mujhe kuch waqt akela rehena hai.. so plz.. now you go .. & she com out from the car..

Abhijeet(try to stop her)- purvi..plz meri qakin karo… Purvi I luv you…

Purvi(teary tone)- plz Abhijeet ji..plz ab bas kariye.. main koi khelne ka chiz nehi hu jo aap kabhi mujse dhur chale jay aur phirse wapis aa jay.. now its enough.. agar aaj Daya sir ka call main receive nehi karti to mujhe sayed kabhi pata bhi nehi chalta mera Abhijeet ji itna din se mujhe dhoka de rahe hai.. now plz main hath jor karti hu aap jaiye yaha se..plz…

Abhijeet said nothing & silenty start his car.. & some tears drop from his eyes..

…

 **Acp sir's house**

" Raj .. Raj.. darling kaha ho tum?"

Raj come near Rima & said(irritate)- kya hua?

Rima(happily)- check mate.. Raj check mate..

Raj(confuse)- kya matlab?

Rima(happily)- Raj tum aaj Purvi ke ghar se nikal ne ke baad main waha geyi thi.. aur pata hai waha tumhare jane ke baad kya hua?

Raj said no…

Rima tell him everthing about Abhijeet's identity.. & how Purvi become react…

Raj(cruel smile)- mar diya kella… ab is Akshay Sen ko ..i mean Abhijeet ko koi nehi baccha sakta…..

" you are right.. ab uska khel khatam ho chukka hai.."

Raj(angrily)- maine kaha tha na aapko mera aur Rima ke bich nehi aane ke liye?

Soanli ji(laughing)- haha..kaha tha magar wo kya hai na ye kaam jo ab tum log karne jaa rahe ho wo tumlogo ka bas ka nehi hai.. isiliye hum tino ko milke ye kaam karna parega.. understand?

Raj(angry)- no thanks… main aur Rima hi kafi hai..

Rima(quickly)- no Raj.. ye sahi kehe rahe hai.. hum logo ko milke kaam karna parega..

Raj(confuse)- magar?

Sonali ji(smile)- Rima darling you are intelligent…

Rima(irritate)- wo sab choro ye batiye aapka plan kya hai?

Sonali ji(cruel smile)- ab ye kahani ko khatam karne ka qaut aa chukka hai.. & start laughing..

…

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is..**

 **Thanks all guys for your reviews..**

 **Thank u also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	15. Chapter 15

Here the next part

 **Akshay Sen's house**

Abhijeet sitting in a sofa & silently drink a cup of coffiee…

Just then he hear a voice " Akshay"

" are Tasha tum aao aao.."

" everything is okk na?"

" nehi yaar.. Purvi now know all of my secret… bohot upset hai wo…"

Tasha(sad tone)- i am so sorry.. main baat karu Purvi se..

" nehi Tasha..its okk… is sab ka jarurat nehi hai.."

" okk…but sab kuch garbar ho chukka hai.."

" what do you mean?"

….

 **Purvi's house**

" are you mad? Tum aisa kaise kar sakte ho Purvi? You know na he always luv you.. phir bhi tumne aisa kiya unke sath?"

Purvi(angry tone)- enough Sherya..now stop it.. Abhijeet ji ne mujhe dhoka diya hai.. kya unko mujpe koi varosa nehi tha? Kyun itna duk diya unhone mujhe?

" Purvi try to understand.. Abhijeet sir sirf isiliye ye baat chupaye kyunki unko darr tha kahi ye baat Raj ko pata na chal jay.. unhone to Daya sir ko bhi kuch nehi bataya… Daya sir jo unke liye jaan se bhi zada hai unse hi ye baat Abhijeet sir ne chupaya.. Purvi Raj ne jo kiya hai iske liye usse saza dene ke liye hi Abhijeet sir ne ye sab kiya..plz believe it…"

Purvi become silent & tears flows from her eyes…

Sherya(soft tone)- Purvi I know tum kitne pyaar karte ho Abhijeet sir se.. plz unko galat mat smajho… ab chalo mere sath aur Abhijeet sir ke pass jake sab kuch thik thak karlo.. got it?

Purvi slowly nod ….

…..

" boss…"

" are Daya.. dude aao aao.."

Daya(low tone)- I am sorry boss.. sirf mere wajah se aaj Purvi ne tumhe galat smajha…

Abhijeet(smile)- kya yaar tu bhi na.. tu mujhe apna bhai manta hai na? phir apna bhai se hi sorry bol raha hai..

" boss.. wo tumne suna na?"

" haa I know.. smaj mein nehi aa raha kya karu?"

" relax Abhijeet.. mere pass ek super idea hai…full prove plan.."

" really? that's great… magar kya?"

" excuse me gentalman…"

Duo turn & found some Police Officers present there…

Abhijeet/ Akshay(smile)- hello officers.. I am Akshay .. Akshay Sen…

" hello.. I am Inspecter Roy.. you are under arrest mr. Akshay Sen.."

Daya(surprise)- but why? Isne kiya kya hai?

Inspector Roy (smile)- hello sir..nice to meet you… actually mr. Akshay Sen ke khilap Fir diar kiya geya hai …

" kisne kiya mere khilap Fir?"

" humne…" said by Raj ..who just come in that place with Rima…

Abhijeet/ Akshay silently stare them..

Rima(smile)- humne report kiya hai ki pehechan chupake yaha itna bara ghar mein Mr. Abhijeet Parduman rehe raha hai.. aur Mr. Akshay Sen ka naam use kar raha hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- really? aap sab ko aisa lagta hai?

Inspector Roy – dekhiye mr. Akshay baki ki baate Police station mein hoga..now go with us..

Daya(quickly)- one minute…

" yes sir.." said by Inspector Roy…

" actually main aapko bata raha hum Abhijeet Parduman ..i mean jinke bareme ye sab baat kar rahe hai wo is waqt City Hospital mein hai.. coma mein…"

" magar sir.. ye log to kehe rahe hai dono ek aadmi hai.. Hospital mein koi nehi hai.."

Daya(smile)- thik hai aap khud chaliye mere sath.. chahe to ye sab log ko leke chaliye.. aur haa Mr. Akshay Sen ko sath leke janna hi parega..

Rima(low tone)- Raj ye Daya ka dimaag kharap ho geya hai kya? kaisa baat kar raha hai?

Raj(low tone)- wo hi to.. smaj mein nehi aa raha …

…

 **City Hospital**

Daya & all including Abhijeet/ Akshay come near Abhijeet's cabin..

Inspector Roy(curious)- kya sach mein mr. Abhijeet yaha hai?

Daya(smile)- of course.. chaliye aaiye.. & all enter into the cabin & become surprise to see the scenario..

Rima(shock)- Raj..ye ye kaise ho sakta hai? Abhijeet agar yaha hai to….

Raj(low tone)- maine kaha tha tumne .. dekha na tumne galat suna tha.. ye to sach mein Akshay Sen hai…

Abhijeet abackly stare the person who lying in the bed in sleepy position..

Daya(smile)- kyun Inspector Roy maiien kaha tha na ye Abhijeet hai.. ab qakin hua?

Inspector Roy(angry tone)- how dare you Mr. Raj & miss Rima.. Police ka qaut barbaad karne ka himaat kaisa kiya aap logo ne? main aap logo ko warning kar raha hu… & (smile)- I am sorry Mr. Akshay Sen.. little misunderstanding… very sorry..

" its okk.. its totally fine.."

…

" so Mr. Raj.. kya hua kya soch rahe hai?... aapko kya laga main Abhijeet hu? Hahaha..very funny… okk now gd bye…better luck next time.." & Duo went from there…

….

In quails

" Daya.. ye sab kya hai? I mean ye naya humsakal kon hai?"

Daya(laughing)- koi humsakal nehi hai ye… ye to mera khabri tha..tumhara mask pehena hua tha.. that's all…

" really yaar you are genious.. thank u so much yaar.."

" boss bhai ko koi thanks keheta hai kya?"

" yaar.. abhi bhi bohot kaam baki hai.."

Daya(confuse)- kaise kaam?

" bataunga yaar..magar pehele Raj ke ghar mein jana parega…"

" to kyat um jaoge Raj ke ghar?"

" nehi Akshay Sen jayega…"

…

" what? Aisa kaise ho sakta hai? its impossible…"

" possible… aap ka plan agar nehi suna hota to aisa nehi hota.."

Sonali(smile)- ohh really? dekho Raj faltu ke time waste mat karo.. maine baat kar liya hai 2 din baad hum court mein jaa rahe hai.. property divide ke liye aur..

Rima(confuse)- aur kya?

Sonali(curel smile)- aur Acp parduman ko badnaam karne ke liye…

Raj(confuse)- kya matlab?

Sonali(laughing)- tum logo ko pata hai Abhijeet ka maa ko kisne mara?

Raj & Rima look each other & said no..

" maine mara…yes.. I kill her… aur evidence rakha Acp ke khilap…"

Raj(shock)- what! You kill her.. but.. why?

Sonali(smile)- simple.. I luv your dad.. but he not.. so.. I kill her..

Rima(confuse)- one second..one second.. you luv him.. means… dad to aapka jiju hai relation mein.. hai na?

Soanli(thought)- hahaha..jiju.. you all nevel know actually who am i…

Suddenly all hear a sound.. like something broken..

Rima(surprise)- Raj..ye to humhare room se aaya na?

Raj nod & all run towards their room..

" Raj.. yaha to koi nehi hai..phir ye aawaz kaise hua? Aur ye vase tooth kaise?"

" koi to tha Rima..magar aaya kaise aur kon tha?"

" sayed balcony se aaya tha.. ye dekho Raj.. balcony ka door khula hai…"

" haa aunty thik hai magar wo kon tha?"

" Rima..i think Akshay Sen.. wo hi jarur hoga.."

" shit.. magar wo kyun aaya tha?"

Sonali(irritate)- jaldi check karo..everthing okk or not..

They check all things & said – everything is okk.. phir koi kyun aaya tha?

….

" Abhijeet.. boss tum thik to ho na?"

Abhijeet(pain tone)- haa yaar I am fine.. bas goli chuke nikal geya..

" magar boss goli laga kaise?"

" wo.. sayed bahar koi aadmi tha Raj ka..usne hi goli chalaya… but I am okk.."

" vajse kaam hua yaa nehi?"

Abhijeet(smile)- of couse Tasha… ye lo.. & give her his ph…

Abhijeet(smile)- is ph mein sare pic hai..

Tasha(smile)- that's great…. Well done…

" excuse me.."

Daya(smile)- are Purvi aao aao…

…

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Sorry friends I was out of town somedays for marriage ceremony of my elder brother… so I was not able to post the next part.. sorry again..**

 **Thanks all guys for reviews.. & like my story..**

 **Thanks also all silent readers..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	16. Chapter 16

Here the next part

 **Akshay Sen's House**

Duo & Tasha discuss something… just then Purvi come there…

Daya(smile)- are Purvi aao aao..

" wo.. actually…I am sorry sayed aap sab koi discuss kar rahe the.."

Tasha(Smile)- its okk… hum sab chalte hai..

Daya(smile)- haa tum log baat karo..hum sab chalte hai..

" are yaar tum sab bhi na…"

Daya smile & both of them went from there…

Abhijeet silently stare Purvi.. Purvi down her head & silently standing…

…

" hello…."

…..

" that's gd.. well done… ab is story ka end hone wala hai… "

…

" kis se baat kar rahe the aunty ji?"

Sonali ji(smile)- ohh Rima tum.. wo kuch nehi..

Rima(smile)- hum sab jab ek hi game khel rahe hai to phir suspense kyun? Now tell the truth..

" Rima.. tumhe pata hai na jabhar ka fal humesha mitha hota hai… bas isiliye thora wait karo.. is story ka villen tum nehi main hu.. so.. story ka the end bhi main hi karungi.."

Rima(smile)- really! so nice.. bdw for your kind information main aur Raj do din baad is pura ghar ka nilam karenge aur phir yaha ka business chorke sida abroad chala jayenge…

" what do you mean? Humhare ander kya deal hua tha tumhe yaad hai na?"

" of course.. aapko paisa mil jayega… 40 %.. per usse zada kuch except mat karna…" said by Raj…

" what rubbish.. dekho Raj tum log mujhe jante nehi.. baat pura 50-50 ka hua tha…"

Rima(cruel smile)- really! so sad.. actually humne ab decision change kar liya.. aap ko bas 20% ka paisa milega..

" Rima! Barbaad karke rak dunga main tum logo ko.. tum log mera power ko nehi jante.."

Raj(soft tone)- don't be shout.. yaa don't shout.. you know miss Sonali aap hum sab ko bohot kamzor smajte hai..magar hum utna kamzoor nehi hai.. got it miss Sonali? No no.. miss Mona..

" kya matlab? Kon..kon Mona…main to Sonali hu.. tum logo ka aunty…."

Raj(shout)- shut up! Just shut up… jhoot mat kahiye.. you are not Sonali..you are Mona… Sonali mar chuki hai.. & you know who is the murderer? You.. yes you are the murderer.. am I right miss Mona?

" kya chahate ho tum sab? Haa kya chahiye tumhe?"

Rima(cruel tone)- tumhe kuch kaam karna parega.. jaisa jaisa hum kahenge bilkul vajsa hi… iske badle tumhe 50 thusand cash mil jayega…understand? But nothing more except..(shout)- clear?

Mona silently nod..

….

 **Cid Bureau**

Daya check some files… Sachin & Vivek discuss something..

Sherya come near Daya..

" Daya sir.."

" haa Sherya kaho.."

" aap ko kuch batana hai… "

" haa to kaho na?"

" actually wo Tasha bas abhi aati hogi.."

Daya(confuse)- Tasha? Kyun wo to Abhijeet ka ghar se sida uski ghar chale geyi..

Sherya(low tone)- actually wo Sonali ke bareme mujhe kuch pata chala hai..ab Tasha bhi jab is case mein involve hai to maine usse bhi bula liya..

Just then Tasha come there…

Tasha(confuse)- Sherya..kya pata chala hai tumhe?

" actually main aur Freedy sir Sonali ke pura kundali nikal rahe the..tabhi humhe pata chala ki.."

Tasha(quickly)- ye hi na ki Sonali London mein reheti thi pehele.. pe pichle kuch 3 ya 4 saal se wo India mein reheti hai..

Daya(cofuse)- tumhe kaise pata chala?

" Daya sir maine bhi is Sonali ke bareme pata kiya hai.."

Sherya(smile)- magar humhe kuch aur bhi pata hai..

" wo kya?"

Sherya(smile)- actually aaj mujhe strong feeling ho raha tha ki jarur kuch na kuch Sonali ke bareme pata chalega..isiliye maine thora risk lekar Raj ka ghar mein chali geyi piche ke balcony se… jaha se Abhijeet sir kal geye the waha se.. aur waha jake maine ye suna.. & she start a voice record on her ph…

All become shock..

Daya(shock)- matlab Sonali mar chuki hai aur ye Mona Soanli bbanke rehe rahi hai..

Sachin(surprise)- magar sir ye mona to bilkul Sonali ke tarah dikti hai.. aisa kaise ho sakta hai?

Tasha(serious tone)- ho sakta hai.. sayed usne plastic surgey kar liya hoga.. magar sawal ye hai ki kyun kiya usne ye sab? Kya chahate hai ye Mona?

Freddi(tense tone)- sir ab to is Raj ne kuch kaam karne ko kaha hai is mona ko.. kahi wo log Abhijeet ka kuch..

Daya – nehi Freedi aisa kuch nehi hoga.. hum kuch enhi hone denge Abhijeet ko.. Tasha tum zara pata karo ye Mona hai kon?

Tasha(smile)- yaa sure..its our department duty.. bdw Sherya thank u so much & well done.. its really great work..

Freddi(smile)- haa haa bilkul.. maine to mana bhi kiya magar ye hai ki sida ander chali geyi…

Sachin(smile)- haa Daya sir ke tarah hi ho chuki hai..

Daya(confuse)- kuch kaha tumne Sachin?

Sachin(quickly)- no sir.. nothing..

Sherya(smile)- ab itna bhi kuch maine nehi kiya.. its okk guys..

Daya(smile)- haa wo hi to… aisa kaam to main humesha karta hu..

Sherya (irritate)- ha thik hai thik hai.. & went from there..

Freedi(smile)- kya Daya sir aap bhi na..

Daya smile lightly & quickly follow her..

….

 **Akshay Sen's house**

" hi.."

Purvi(lightly smile)- hi..

" Purvi ..thank u yaha aane ke liye.. actually I know maine tumne dhoka diya hai..magar believe me..mera koi irada nehi tha aisa karne ka.. main tumhe duk nehi dena chahata tha… plz believe me…"

Purvi(low tone)- aapne mujhe dhoka nehi diya.. sayed main hi galat thi.. mujhe aisa react nehi karna chahiye tha… I am sorry..

" kya kaha?"

" I am sorry.."

Abhijeet(smile)- its all right.. Akshay Sen sab ko maaf akr deta hai.. specially khubsuraat ladkiyo ko.. actually I luv girls.. & ….

Purvi(quickly)- not anymore.. plz.. stop it.. mujhe aap ka Abhijeet waha character hi zada passand hai..

" aur Akshay wala character?"

Purvi(smile)- I hate this.. & start laughing..

 **Tujhko main rakh loon wahan  
Jahan pe kahin hai mera yakeen**

 **Main jo tera na hua  
Kisika nahi, kisika nahi**

 **Le jaye jane kahan  
Hawayein hawayein  
Le jaye tujhe kahan  
Hawayein hawayein  
Begani hai yeh baagi  
Hawayein hawayein  
Le jaye mujhe kahan  
Hawayein hawayein**

 **Le jaye jane kahan  
Na mujhko khabar  
Na tujhko pata**

 **O o o… Hawaye..**

 **O o o… Hawaye..**

 **O o o… Hawaye**

" kaha khoo geye?"

Abhijeet(smile)- Purvi.. I really miss you very much.. har qaut dil karta tha tumhe bata du…magar phir daar jata tha… Purvi itna din na chahate hue bhi tumhare sath ye flarting karna aur stranger banna para… main to sochta tha sayed humesha aise hi rehena parega…

Purvi(Smile)- jo ho geya hai wo bhool jaiye.. pehele ye batiye aapne mujhe maaf to kar diya na?

" hmm.. kar sakta hu..ek condition mein…"

Purvi(confuse)- kaisa condition?

" agar mujhe ek kiss mil jaye to phir.."

" nehi milega koi kiss.."

" phir to sayed maafi bhi nehi milega.. "

Purvi smile & softly kiss on his cheek..

" madam.. yaha nehi sida hootho mein.."

" koi dek lega.."

Abhijeet come near her & said(soft tone)- koi nehi dekhega..

Soon both of them start kissing each other passionately..

After some minute

" Purvi.. tumhe yaad hai tum mujhe humesha kya keheti thi?"

" kya?"

" ye hi ki mujhe apne pairo pe khara hona parega.. aur.."

Purvi(smile)- aur mere pass aake apna knees mein baith ke mujhe I luv you kehenge…

Abhijeet smile & come near her & sit on his knees & said(soft tone)- Purvi I luv you.. I luv you very much.. do you marry me?

Purvi become surprise.. & tears come in her eyes..

 **Jab se juda tujhse jiya  
Chain o qaraar dil ko mila **

**Jab se juda tujhse jiya  
Chain o qaraar dil ko mila **

**Jab bhi rahoon sang tere  
Bhoolun har gham shiqwa gila  
Tere ishq ka hi nasha hai  
Meri rooh tak mein basaa hai  
Tune aankhon se jo chhuaa  
Sukoon mila, sukoon mila.. mm..**

Purvi smiley nod.. & Abhijeet quickly open a box from his coat pocket… & give her a ring..

Abhijeet(smile)- ab aur kuch din..phir Purvi Parduman banne mein zada din baki nehi hoga..

Purvi smile & hug him tightly…

Abhijeet kiss on her forehead & smiley hug her..

Just then Tasha & Dareya come in there… Dareya smile to see the scenario…

Tasha also smile & quickly remove her tears..

" boss.. congrtas…"

" are tum sab.."

Sherya(smile)- kyun miss Purvi..ghar mein to bohot bare bare baate kar rahi thi..ab kya hua? & start laughing..

Purvi smile shyly..

Tasha(Serious tone)- ek news hai…

" kaisa news?"

Daya told him everything about Sonali..

" what! Shit.. vajse kon hai ye Mona?"

Tasha(hesitate)- wo..actually..

" Tasha plz.. tell me kon hai ye Mona.."

Tasha(soft tone)- okk.. ye Mona ek ex Poice officer hai.. Acp sir aur Mona ka posting ek hi jaga mein hua tha as a sub inspector.. phir dheere dheere Acp sir aaj Acp of Cid Mumbai ban geye magar Mona as a sub inspector join karne ke 6 saal ke ander nokri chor diya..

" what! Magar kyun?"

Tasha(serious tone)- ye to pata nehi.. koi personal problem tha..magar Acp sir ke dost yaa phir unka senior sab ka kehena hai ki dono ke ander kuch tha.. I mean sayed ek tarfa.. aur sayed Acp sir ke wife ka suicide ke piche bhi Mona ka haat hai…

Abhijeet silently hearing all this & tears come in his eyes..

Daya(soft tone)- bosss.. sambhalo aapne aap ko..

" Abhijeet.. magar 2014 mein Mona ka accident ho geya aur uski dead ho geya.."

Daya(confuse)- aisa kaise ho sakta hai?

" Daya sir.. police ko ek jaala hua laash mila tha..aur bohot kuch chiz bhi mila tha body ke pass so.. they thought its Mona.."

Abhijeet(serious tone)- magar sayed wo mona nehi Soanli aunty thi.. to phir jarur wo aunty ke sakal ka plastic surgey karwaya tha.. aur pichle kuch saalo se hum sab ke sath rehe rahi thi…

Daya(serious tone)- aur sayed usne hi tumhare pair ka galat report karwaya tha..

Abhijeet nod silently..

Sherya(tense tone)- magar sir ab ye Raj aur Rima us Mona ko deke kuch kaam karne wala hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- jab tak main zinda hu tab tak aisa kuch nehi hoga.. nothing.. is story ka hero main hu.. aur main hi is story ko khatam karunga.. & that's my promise….

…..

 **End the chapter.. tell me how it is..**

 **Thanks all guys for reviews…**

 **Thanks also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	17. Chapter 17

Here the next part

 **Akshay Sen's house**

" Abhi.."

Abhijeet who standing in balcony & thought something very deeply surprisely turn & found Acp sir standing near him..

" wo actually aapko koi galat fami hua hai I am Akshay.."

" aapne papa se jhoot bol rahe ho?"

Abhijeet become silent & down his head..

" Abhi.. mujhe pata hai maine bohot galat kiya hai tumhare sath.. mujhe bata dena chahiye tha ki Rachana(Abhijeet's maa) suicide kiya tha.. Abhi beta tu kya tere papa ko maaf nehi karega kabhi bhi.."

" papa plz… plz aisa mat kahiye… bachpan se aap mere idol the.. aur aaj bhi hai aur humesha rahenge… plz aapne aap ko doshi mat kariye.. "

Acp sir(teary tone)- Abhi.. aaj tak humesha tere maa ka maut ka jhoota badnaam leke jiya hai… pata nehi kabhi ye badnaam dhur hoga bhi yaa nehi.. magar Abhi wada kar mujhe jo bhi tere maa ka maut ka zimmeder hai aur tera pura life barbaad karne ka piche hai usse tu nehi chorega..

" haa papa main wada karta hu.. ab zada din wo log nehi baachega jo aapse maa ko dhur kiya aur mera pair ka jhoota reports banake mera zindegi barbaad kar diya… nehi chorunga main wo logo ko… wada karta hu papa.."

Acp sir smile & hug him..

" bdw ek minute aap ko kaise pata main kon hu aur mera pair ka jhoota reports banaya geya.. ?kisne kaha aapko?"

" humhare hone wala bahu ne.."

Abhijeet(surprise)- mummy aap?

" haa main… humhare bahu bohot aacha hai ..tera jaisa nehi hai..wo humhe sab kuch batati hai.."

" bah..bohot aacha.. abhi se aap aapki bahu ke side le liya.. mera to kismat hi karap hai.."

Acp sir & Priya ji start laughing..

….

" boss..gd morning.."

Abhijeet(smile)- kya baat hai subah subah video call.. gd morning yaar.."

" actually boss aaj ka din bohot special hai.."

" special hai? kyun yaar ?"

Daya(Surprise)- kya yaar tumhe yaad nehi hai aaj kya hai?"

" nehi to.."

" are boss aaj valentine day hai.. ab smaj mein aaya?"

Abhijeet(smile)- ohh aacha valentine Day… yaa I know.. so what?

" so what? Are boss aaj Purvi ko kuch gift dene ka irada bhi hai yaa nehi?"

" kya yaar sorry sorry main to bhool hi geya tha.. vajse kya gift du?"

" ab ye bhi main bata du?"

" Daya yaar tujhe pata hai na main ye sab pyaar ke mamle mein thora sa…"

Daya(smile)- I know..i know.. don't worry boss mere pass ek great plan hai.. tum bas aaj saam ko Purvi ko Hotel Palace mein le aana..okk?

" yaa okk yaar.. magar wo.."

" kya hua?"

Abhijeet(tense tone)- pata nehi ye Raj Mona ji ko dege kya karwana chahata hai…

" don't worry boss Sherya aur Freedi nazar rakha hua hai.."

…..

 **Cid Bureau**

Daya & Sachin discuss something.. just then a boy hurridly enter into the bureau..

Sachin(confuse)- kya baat hai beta kya hua?

Boy(teary tone)- Daya uncle.. Daya uncle mere di ko baccha lijiye..

" kon hai tumhara di aur wo kaha hai ?"

Boy(teary tone)- unka naam Purvi hai.. abhi kuch der pehele ek aunty aaye the aur wo zabardasti di ko kahi leke geyi…wo ek gari bhi leke aayi thi..

Daya & Sachin become surprise & look each other..

Daya(shock)- beta tum fikar mat karo..kuch nehi hoga tumhare di ko.. aacha ye batao gari ka num dekha tha tumne?

" nehi uncle..magar wo car red colour ka ek Scorpio tha… maine dekha tha.. aur uska piche ka ek glass tooth hua tha.."

" that's great.. Sachin abhi Tasha ko ph karo..sayed mujhe pata hai ye kaam kisne kiya hai.."

…..

" hello Dayaa.."

" haa Abhijeet main abhi tumhe hi ph karne jaa raha tha.."

" yaar ek problem hai…main ghar mein nehi tha koi aake mummy aur papa ko kidnap kar liya hai.."

Daya(shock)- what? Shit… yaha bhi ek problem hai..

" kya yaar?"

" actually Purvi ka bhai bureau aaya hai..wo bol raha hai koi aaurat aake Purvi ko zabardasti leke geya…"

Abhijeet(surprise)- kya? yaar koi surag mila?

" haa Abhijeet …mujhe pata hai kon kidnapper hai.."

" ek minute…kahi wo mona…"

" haa boss..bilkul… Rahul bol raha tha wo aaurat ek red colour ka scorpio leke aayi thi.. aur red colour ka scorpio Miss Mona ke pass bhi hai.."

" sayed Raj ne usse ye kaam karne ko kaha hoga.."

" ho sakta hai boss.. don't worry main dekta hu.."

" okk Daya tab tak main dekta hu main kya kar sakta hu.."

Daya(quickly)- boss plz tum koi risk nehi loge..

" are yaar tu fikar mat kar… jab tak tu mere sath hai mujhe kuch nehi hoga…"

…..

" Rima.."

" haa Raj..kaam hua yaa nehi?"

" haa kaam to ho geya… ab humhe jald se jald is ghar ko nilam kar dena chahiye…"

Rima(smile)- of course darling.. phir hum abroad chala jayenge aur waha humhare ek chota sa happy family hoga…

Raj smile & hug her…

Just then Raj 's ph start ringing..

" hello.."

…..

" what? How dare you.. you.. shit.."

" kya hua Raj?"

" ye Mona ko hum jitna khatarnak soche the ye usse bhi bohot zada hai.."

" kyun kya kiya isne?"

" Rima wo Mona ne dad aur mom ko bhi kidnap kar liya hai.."

" Raj..agar usne dad se kuch papers mein sign karwa liya to?"

" to aur kya hum barbaad ho jayenge…"

" phir to is aaurat ko rokna hi parega Raj?"

Raj(smile)- no uska jarurat nehi hai..just wait & see…

…..

 **Unknown Place**

Purvi open her eyes slowly & look here & there..

" ye main kaha hu?"

Just then she hear a voice & become surprise to see the scenario..

Acp sir & Priya ji also sitting on a chair & time bomb present their body…

" mummy papa.."

Acp sir(slowly)- Purvi.. Purvi tum thik ho na beti?

" haa papa..magar ye bomb?"

Priya ji start crying..

Acp sir(console tone)- Priya..sambhalo apne aap ko.. main kabhi soch nehi sakta tha ki humhare beta itna neech ho sakta hai..apna hi maa baap ko marna chahata hai..

" Papa mummy kuch nehi hoga aap logo ko.. Abhijeet ji , Daya sir jarur aa jayenge.."

Acp sir(smile)- kaise beti? Humhe to pata nehi kon humhe kidnap kiya aur ye jaga konsa hai… aura b to ye bomb explore hone mein bas 20 minutes baki hai….

Just then all hear a voice " gd afternoon everyone.."

All surpise to see the person..

Priya ji(shock)- Sonali tu? Apna di ko tu marna chahata hai?  
" abbe chap.. konsa di? Main koi tumhara behen nehi hu… main Mona hu..Mona.. pehechana Acp saheb?"

" haaa bohot aacha tarah se.. ab kya chahati ho tum?"

Mona ji(laughing)- haha..ye aacha hai..jab chahati thi tab kuch nehi mila to ab kya chahungi? Main to bas tumhare family ko destroy karna chahata tha.. jo maine kiya… dekho na kitne saal Abhijeet wheerlchair mein baitha raha… aur phir Raj.. wo to apna baap maa ka hi dusman ban geya…

" dekho tum jo kar rahe ho wo galat hai..aisa mat karo.. Abhijeet ji tumhe chorenge nehi.."

Mona ji & some goons start laughing..

" hahaha… Purvi.. so sweet.. tumhare Abhjeet ji ko pata chalega tab na wo yaha aayenge… hai na? aur phir ab to bas 15 minutes baki hai ye bomb explor hone mein.. isiliye main apna kaam jald se jald kar leti hu.."

She open a paper from her overcoat & said(smile)- Acp saheb aap is paper mein sign karwa dijiye..

" kabhi nehi..main mar jaunga magar aisa kabhi nehi karunga.."

" ohh really okk to apna aakhon se apna biwi ki maut dekho.."

Some goons open their guns & pointing Priya ji..

Purvi(teary tone)- papa plz..aap sign kar dijiye…nehi to ye sab mummy ko mar dalenge.. plz papa kar dijiye..

" Acp Saheb kar dijiye.. ab to aap ka hone wala bahu bhi kehe rahi hai…"

Acp sir take the paper & look her angrily..

" Acp saheb gussa nehi.. nehi to aapka biwi to.."

Just then all hear a voice " itna bhi jaldi kya hai pehele mujhe aane to do…"

Purvi(teary smile)- Abhijeet ji..

Abhijeet who wear a Blue Coat & black pant smile to see everyone …

Mona ji(angry tone)- aacha hua tu aa geya..ab sab log sath mein mar..

" kya aunty ji.. agar marna parega to aap ko kaise chorunga? Aap bhi chaliye sath sath marte hai.."

Mona ji quickly open her gun & said(angry tone)- tujhe to bohot pehele mar dena chahiye tha… thik hai chal abhi tujhe upar vejti hu.. & press the tigger..

Abhijeet quickly save himself from the bullet & open the gun & start firing…

Soon some goons block him &Abhijeet start beaten them …..

Mona ji try to shoot Acp sir.. just then Tasha drag her form there & slap her tightly..

Sachin & Sherya come quickly near them & try to disconnect the bomb..

Sherya(tense tone)- sir ye red vire kat dijiye..

Sachin(confuse)- are you sure?

" haa sir.. 100 % aap jaldi kariye…"

Sachin quickly cut the red vire & the bomb become disconnect..

Acp sir(smile)- great job Sherya..

Sherya smile..

" Sherya quick Priya ji ka bomb ko diffuse karo.."

" yes sir.."

…

Abhijeet continusly fight with goons.. suddenly a goon punch him tightly & he fall down..

Two goons quickly take the guns & try to shoot him..

Just then Daya jump on their & start beating them…

Abhijeet quickly come near Tasha who fight with Miss Mona..

Abhijeet(smile)- stop..stop.. kya aunty ji aap bhi.. ab to aap ka umar ho geya hai.. bas kariye.. aur yaar tasha kya halat kiya hai tumne aunty ji ka.. haa?

Tasha smile..

Mona ji(angrily)- mujhe aunty mat kaho…

" yaa sure..so miss Mona.. aap kuch bhool rahe ho hai na?"

" wo kya?"

" ye.." & show her wheel papers..

Mona ji(Angry tone)- ye paper mujhe do..

Tasha(strict tone)- chap… agar yaha se hila bhi na to abhi shoot kar dungi…

Abhijeet(smile)- Mona ji.. I know aap papa se badla lene ke liye ye sab kiya… ab ye batiye maa ko kisne mara?

" mujhe nehi pata..wo to suicide kiya tha.."

Abhijeet(shout)- jhoot… I want to know the truth.. so don't be over smart.. understand?

" haa wo..maine hi mara tha.. aur phir usse fan se latka diya tha.."

" enough… ek baat kahiye…kya aap insaan ho? Sirf ek aadmi ko pane ke liye ye sab kuch kiya.. mera life barbaad kar diya..maa ko .. kyun miss mona…kyun? Aap bhi to shaddi suda thi.. to kyun aisa kiya? Kyun?"

Tasha(surpsie)- wait a minute..kya kaha tumne?

Purvi come near them & said(surprise)- Abhijeet ji aap ko kaise pata ye aauart shaddi sudha hai?

Mona ji(confuse)- tum sach mein Abhijeet ho kya?

Abhijeet(shout)- that's not your business… now tell me why? Agar mera bas chalta na to phir aap yaha isi qaut shoot akr deta main.. Tasha plz is aaurat ko yaha se leke jao…

Tasha nod.. & some lady constable taken her form that place…

…

" papa..mummy aap log thik to ho na?"

" haa Abhi..magar wo.."

" magar kya papa?"

Daya(confuse)- boss jo baat humhe au phir CBI ko bhi pata nehi hai..wo baat tumhe kaise pata?

" kya yaar tu bhi…leave it.. chalo sab ..hum aaj party karenge.."

" uske pehele humhe sach sunna hai mr. Abhijeet.." said by Tasha..

Abhijeet(fake smile)- kya Tasha tum bhi..

Tasha(angry tone)- Abhijeet dekho ab baat ko talo mat… said us who are you?

" yaar believe me.. I am Abhijeet.. main sach mein Abhijeet hu…"

Just then Tasha 's ph start ringing..

" hello.."

…

" what?"

…..

Daya(confuse) – kya hua Tasha?

" wo actually Raj aur Rima aap logo ke ghar ko nilam kar raha hai.."

All become shock..

Priya ji(teary tone)- nehi..aisa nehi ho sakta..

Acp sir(low tone)- ab kya hoga Tasha?

" sir.. don't worry main kuch karti hu.."

" nehi..koi kuch nehi karega… main hu na.."

Daya(confuse)- kya matlab tum ho na? Abhijeet tum kya karoge?

Abhijeet(smile)- don't worry main wo ghar kharid lunga..

Tasha(smile)- mr. Abhijeet aap ke pass itna paisa kaha se aayega jo aap pura ek banglow kharid loge?

Abhijeet(hesitate)- wo..wo.. actually…

Daya(soft tone)- boss..plz ab tumhe batana hi parega kon hai wo aadmi jo tumhe madat kar raha hai.. tum akela ye sab ye kar sakte…

Abhijeet become silent.. & look here & there..

…

 **End the chapter.. tell me how it is?**

 **Thanks all guys for reviews..**

 **Sorry for late upadate…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	18. Chapter 18

Here the next part

 **Cid Bureau**

Daya & all officers with Abhijeet, Purvi along with Acp sir & Priya madam present there… also Tasha…

" Abhijeet plz yaar..ab tumhe batana parega hi.."

Abhijeet(low tone)- sorry but main us insan ka naam nehi bata sakta..

Tasha(angry tone)- kyun nehi bata sakte tum? Tumhe pata hai tumhare isi baat jaane ke piche humhare kitna waqt barbaad ho raha hai..plz Abhi..ye waqt waste karne ka nehi hai.. try to understand…

" Abhi… kon hai wo beta? Tu apna papa ko bhi nehi bataye ga?" asked by Acp sir..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- nehi papa..aisa baat nehi hai..magar maine wada kiya tha us insan ko ki ye baat main kabhi kisi ko nehi bataunga… ab main kaise apna wada tor du…

Just then someone said " excuse me..may I come in?"

All turn & found A young guy present near main door..

Daya(confuse)- aap..

" hi I am Ishaan… Ishaan Chaterjee…."

Acp sir(confuse)- haa boliye hum kya madat kar sakte hai aapka?

" actually sir help main karunga aap logo ka.. kyun am I right Abhi…?"

Purvi(surprise)- Abhijeet ji aap is aadmi ko jante ho?

" hi.. you Purvi right? Manna parega dude tera choice hai.."

" tu yaha kyun aaya Ishaan?"

" kyun aaya kya matlab? Mujhe to aana hi tha..afterall is khahani mein mera bhi to kuch part hai.."

Daya(irritate)- dekho tumhe jo bhi kehena hai jaldi bollo…humhare pass zada time nehi hai..

" haa kyun nehi… actually wo insan main hi hu jisne Abhijeet ka ab tak itna help kiya hai… ab maine socha kyun na khud ka tariff sunne ki chance miss na karu..isiliye yaha aa geya…"

All become surprise..

Tasha(confuse)- tum kyun Abhijeet ka help kar rahe the.. aur tum ho kon?

" maine kaha na I am Ishaan.. Ishaan Chatterjee.. Chatterjee & Chatterjee ka ek lauta varish… "

Sachin(surprise)- you mean mr. Ranojoy Chatterjee tumhare dad hai…

" Sachin ye Mr. Ranojoy wo hi hai na bohot bara businessman….?"

" haa Acp sir.. Mumbai ka no 1 businessman…"

Daya(confuse)- magar tumhe kya faida Abhijeet ka help karke?

" Daya yaar..actually Ishaan.. wo… yaar.. Ishaan miss Mona ka beta hai…"

All become speechless…

Acp sir(shock)- what!

" Abhijeet ye tum kya bol rahe ho?"

" miss Tasha & you all sir.. ye sach hai..main miss Mona Chatterjee ka beta hu..unfortunately.."

Acp sir(shock)- magar…

Ishaan(sad smile)- mummy aur dad ek culture function mein mile the..waha dad ko mummy se pyaar ho geya tha magar sayed mummy ko unke paise se.. jo bhi ho..phir wo dono ne jald hi shaddi kar liya aur phir 1 saal baad main aaya…. Sab kuch thik thak lagta tha mujhe..magar sab thora bara hua to pata chala wo dono khush nehi the…har din larai hota tha…dad to kabhi kabhi ghar hi nehi aate the..phir wo logo ne mujhe boading school vej diya… aur phir jab main School khatam karke dobara ghar aaya ye soch ke ki ab sab kuch thik hai..to…ye aheshas hua mummy kabhi dad ko pyaar karte hi nehi the..wo to kisi aur ko.. leave it.. mom separate ho geye the dad se bohot din pehele..phir main aur dad aache tarah se hi din gujar te the.. phir ek din pata chala mummy ka dad ho geya hai car accident mein… dad ne bohot roya tha… true love tha na sir..isiliye… maine bhi bohot roya…phir 4 saal baad mera mulakat hua Abhijeet se…

Daya(confuse)- ek minute.. Abhijeet ke sath tumhara kaise mulakat hua?

" wo yaar Daya…actually Ishaan ko shaq tha Mona ji mara nehi hai… isiliye jis din wo bomb blast hua tha na uska ek din pehele Ishaan ne mere sath meet kiya.. aur mujhe bataya ki usse lagta hai humhare family ke sath mona ji ka koi connection hai.."

" magar tumhe kaise pata chala mona zinda hai?"

Ishaan(smile)- wo kya hai na Acp sir mummy ka ek style tha ki wo humesha apna hath se unke chasma thik karte the… ek din ek party mein main ek aaurat dekha jo bilkul vajsa kiya..magar wo chasma pehena hi nehi tha.. mujhe doubt laga aur phir maine pata kiya wo hai kon… sab janke mujhe ek shaq hua tha.. isiliye main Abhijeet se mila aur uska madat chaha…

Abhijeet(smile)- main raji ho geya tha… bas phir wo bomb blast hua aur main kisi tarah se bach geya… bas thora sa jhoot kehene ko kaha doctor ko aap logo se…nehi to ye pura plan main nehi bana pata..

Tasha(surprise)- matlab Abhi…uske baad tum mere pass aaye aur mujhe pata karne kaha ye sab kis ka plan hai?

Abhijeet smiley nod..

Freddi(curious)- phir.. phir kya hua batiye na?

Tasha(smile)- phir humhe pata chala Raj ne paisa diya tha Daya sir ka car mein bomb laga ne ke liye..aur phir Abhijeet ka dimaag me ye Akshay Sen banne ka plan aaya..

Sherya(smile)- wow.. sir..kya plan banaya aap logo ne.. its really awesome..

" kamal hai itna sab kuch ho geya aur boss tumne mujhe kuch nehi bataya… baat nehi karunga main tumse kabhi bhi.."

" kya yaar.. tu bhi na.. agar tujhe bata deta to kon mujhe pehechan ta ki main Akshay Sen hu yaa phir Abhijeet hu?"

Daya make a face & all start smile..

Acp sir(soft tone)- thank u Ishaan.. humhare itna madat karne ke liye…

" kya uncle..aap bhi na.. ye to mera farz tha… main nehi chahata tha mummy ke wajah se aap logo ka family khatam ho jay.. "

Priya ji(sad tone)- magar Raj ne to….

Abhijeet(soft tone)- mummy..maine aapko promise kiya hai na ki main Raj aur Rima ko sudhar dungaa..hum log phirse pehele jaisa rehenge…har din khushi se bitayenge… wo din ab zada din dhur nehi hai mummy..

Tasha(smile)- chalo Ishaan main tumhe Police station le chalti hu..waha Mona ji se ek bar tum….

Ishann(shout)- never… kabhi nehi… main mar jarunga magar us aaurat se kabhi nehi milunga.. sirf uske wajah se mujhe aur papa ko kabhi khushi nehi mila.. Acp sir you know(teary tone)- papa ko high pressure ho geya hai aur sath sath aur bhi bohot kuch… pata nehi wo kab thik honge…aur ye sab hua hai us aauart ke wajah se… wo ek maa ho ke bhi kabhi bhi apna bete se pyaar nehi kiya… nehi milna mujhe unse… is duniya mein koi maa nehi hai meraa.. koi nehi.. & tears flows from his eyes..

Priya ji carefully remove his tears & said(Smile)- kisne kaha tera koi maa nehi hai? main hu na tera maa… Abhijeet ka dost hai tu..to tu bhi to mera beta hua na? aaj ke baad aisa kabhi mat kehena smajha?

Ishaan stare her some seconds & then quickly hug her …

All smile..

Abhijeet(smile)- chal mera bhai ab roona band kar.. tere liye ladkiya pagal hai na aur yaha to kitne ladkiya hai.. image kharap mat kar yaar..

All start laughing..

Daya(irriatate)- haa haa ab ek aur bhai mil geya to bhool hi geye kisi ko..

" kya Daya..kabhi to baccha jaise baat mat kar.. tujhe kaise bhool sakta hu mera bhai.. tu to mera jaan hai.. " & Abhijeet come near Daya & hug him… Daya also hug him with smile…

Acp sir(happy)- ab bas mujhe aur kuch nehi chahiye… aisa lag raha hai jaise mera pura family complete ho geya hai..

" magar Raj…aur Rima.." said by Priya ji with low tone..

" Priya tumhe kab smaj mein aayega wo ladka wapas nehi aa sakta…jo ladka aapne maa baap pe torture karta hai wo kabhi aacha insan nehi ho sakta… kabhi badal nehi sakta…." Angrily said by Acp sir…

" papa plz..aap gussa mat kariye… maine wada kiya hai na main sab kuch thik kar dunga…"

Ishann(smile)- haa uncle ab wo din zada dhur nehi hai jis din aap ka pura family ek hoga…

Daya(smile)- sir believe us.. Raj khud aake aapka aur madam ka pair chuke maafi magenga…

Just then Abhijeet's ph start ringing…

" hello.. haa Shuzi…"

…

" okk… that's great… "

….

" kya hua boss..kya kaha Shuzi ne?"

Abhijeet(smile)- Raj ne ghar ko nilam kar raha hai aaj… saam 7 baje…

"Abhi…ab kya hoga?" scarly said by Priya ji..

Ishaan(smile)- don't worry maa aap sab kuch plan ke maafik hoga…

…

 **Parduman Residence**

At 7 p.m.

Many people present there & talking each other ….

" so ladies & gentleman aaj ka saam hum nilam karenge is pura bunglow ko…haa The parduman resident ka aaj nilam hone wala hai… so lets start….."

" 2 crore…"

" 3 crore.."

" 5 crore.."

" that's great… 5 crore ..1.. 5 crore … 2…"

" 8 crore…"

" very gd.. 8 crore.. 1…. 8 crore.. 2… aur… "

"10 crore.."

" fantastic.. 10 crore… aur koi..?"

" 11 crore…"

" 12 crore.."

" okk.. 12 crore… 12 crore 1.. 12 crore 2.. "

Just then someone said" ek minute.."

"yes sir.."

" 15 crore…"

All become surpise…

" that's awesome.. so 15 crore… 1.. 15 crore 2.. & 15 crore.. 3…. Congrats mister..?"

" Akshay … Akshay Sen…"

" ohh yaa so aaj se is pura banglow aapka hai mister Akshay Sen…congrats…."

" thank u so much…"

All wish him & he smiley nod…

" hello Daya…papa ko kehe do..aaj se is pura banglow mr. Acp parduman saheb ka hai…"

Daya(smile)- that's great… hum sab aa rahe hai…

…

" Rima.. gd news.. humhare ghar koi 15 crore deke kharida hai.."

" really? that's great…." & Rima happily hug him..

Rima(happy)- kisne kharida?

" maine.."

Raj & Rima who are standing near their car become shock to see the person…

Raj(shock)- tum?  
Abhijeet(smile)- haa main… mr. Akshay Sen..

Rima(tense)- tumne humhare ghar kharid liya?

" of course… aur pata hai ye ghar ab main kisko dene wala hu… guess?"

Raj & Rima become silent..

Abhijeet(smile)- mr. Acp parduman ko…actually unke naam se hi maine ye ghar kharid liya hai.. kyun kaisa laga mera master plan?

Raj(Angry tone)- main..main court jarunga…

" really? okk you can go..magar kya sabit karna chahate hai aap? Ghar to aap khud nilam karne diya aur papers mein sign bhi aapka hi hai.. aap khud aapke marzi se Acp Parduman ko ye pura ghar diya hai..wo bhi 15 crore paisa leke.. am I right? Aapke account mein bhi to paisa aa geya hai na?

Raj silently nod… anger clearly show in his face..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- mr. Raj..kya mila…kya mila aapko ye sab karke? Sirf paisa ke liye aapne apna khud ka bhai ko marne ka try kiya…phir aapne maa baba ko bhi torture kiya… pata hai mummy papa na bhagwan hote hai..un bhagwan jaise logo ko aap logo ne torture kiya.. ye sab se kya mila? Sirf 15 crore.. ab us ghar mein phir se Acp sir unke wife , unka beta Abhijeet sab rehenge..sirf aap nehi honge…wo sab phirse khushi khushi din bitaynge.. magar aap..haa aap bhi bohot masti karenge..magar kya sachme khush rehenge? Mr. Raj hum log jo galat kaam is janam mein karte hai na uska result humhe is janam mein hi mil jata hai… aur vajse bhi kuch dino ka zindegi hai.. kyun..kyun karte hai ye sab… ye sab se kya milta hai… mujhe to smaj mein nehi aata khush din ka zindegi mein log khushi se kyun nehi rehete… kya hoga mr. raj ye sare paisa se? kya hoga? Kya pata aaj yak al agar aap ka kuch ho jay to ye sare paisa ka kya karenge aap? Reletion kya sach mein paisa se chota hai?

Raj(shout)- just shut up… its my place.. main kya karunga yaa nehi wo main aap se nehi jaana chahata… got it?

" Mr. Raj aap ko us ghar mein wapas jana parega… yes with your wife.. aur jake maafi mangna parega aapna mummy papa se.. us har galti ke liye… & I promise I will change you & you also Miss Rima…

Rima & Raj silently stare him…

Abhijeet wear his sunglass & went from there…

…..

" Abhi…."

Abhijeet who silently standing in balcony become surprise & said- kon?

" main Purvi…"

Abhieet(smile lightly)- ohh Purvi..tum.. tum ghar nehi geyi?

" aap bhi ghar nehi geye… papa mummy Daya sir Sherya sab geye ghar mein… kitne khush the aaj papa aur mummy… itna khush hone maine un logo ko kabhi nehi dekha… magar aap kyun nehi geye?"

Abhijeet(low tone)- bas…aise hi…

" Abhi… kya hua? Anything wrong?"

" ek minute.. kya kaha ?"

Purvi(smile cutely)- Abhi… kyun Abhijeet ji bulau?

Abhijeet(smile)- tumhare muu se Abhi sunna zada aacha lagta hai.. sorry Purvi.. kal valentine day tha aur main tumhe kuch nehi diya..

" pyaar mein to har din valentine day hai… aaj de dijiye…"

" magar mere pass to kuch nehi hai..actually time hi nehi mila.."

Purvi smilely come near him & said- to kuch bhi dijiye…

Abhijeet smile & softly kiss on her lips…

After the kiss Purvi quickly hug him… Abhijeet also hug her..

" Purvi… pata nehi kaise main Raj ko le aaunga… agar main usse nehi le aaya na to kabhi bhi main mummy ke pass nehi jaa paunga.."

Purvi(soft tone)- aap aisa kyun soch rahe hai? aap jarur Raj ko ghar le aayenge..i trust you…

" thank u Purvi.. thank u so much..mujpe varosa karne ke liye…"

" ab smajhi mein kyun miss Akshay Sen ghar nehi jaa paa raha hai.. to ye baat hai?"

Abhijeet silently nod..

Purvi(smile)- aacha thik hai..plz apna mood thik kariye… kitne der baad hum dono akele mein baat kar rahe hai aur aap hai ki off mood karke baithe hue hai.. its not fair… chaliye hum aaj candle light dinner karenge..

" haa magar.."

" koi magar nehi…maine sab kuch ready kar liya hai.. aap bas chaliye…"

" haa magar kaha?"

" bahar garden mein?"

" what! Hum garden mein dinner karenge?"

" haa bilkul.. ab chaliye.."

….

" dekha..kaise laga?"

" that's great… magar itna sara organize tum akela kiya?"

" bilkul nehi.. maine aur Daya sir ne kiya sab kuch.." smiley said by Sherya..

Daya(smile)- kyun boss kaisa laga valentine gift?

" valentine gift?"

" nehi I mean boss tum itna sab kuch kar rahe ho to maine socha hum Cid ka kaam chorke party organizer ho jate hai.. afterall itna to karna banta hai.."

Abhijeet smile & Sherya quickly start a song on CD player..

 **I feel love…  
When I look into your eyes  
I believe…  
If you move out from my side  
I'll be loosin' I'll be losin'  
Grip on you… grip on you…**

 **Dekho qareeb se  
Mile hai naseeb se  
Aayega pal yeh phir kahaan**

 **Aaj achaanak tumse mile hum  
Ye toh nahi hai bewajah…  
Pucho zara iss dil se**

 **Hum hain mile mushkil se  
Kal phir na ho'n hum jo yahaan**

 **Gazab ka hai din, socho zara  
Yeh deewanapan, dekho zara  
Tum ho akele, hum bhi akele  
Maza aa raha hai  
Kasam se… kasam se…**

Abhijeet come near Purvi & they soon start dancing..

Daya smile to see them.. suddenly Sherya drag him towards her & they also start dancing..

 **Dekho kareeb se  
Mile hain naseeb se  
Aayega pal yeh phir kahaan**

 **Aaj achanak tumse mile hum  
Ye toh nahi hai bewajah  
Pucho zara iss dil se  
Hum hain mile mushkil se  
Kal phir na ho'n hum jo yahaan**

 **Gazab ka hai din, socho zara  
Yeh deewanapan, dekho zara  
Tum ho akele hum bhi akele  
Maza aa raha hai  
Kasam se… kasam se…**

 **I feel love…  
When I look into your eyes  
I believe…  
If you move out from my side  
I'll be losin'… grip on you**

After their dance they all soon start dinner with little chit- chat…

…

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Sorry for late update…**

 **Thank u all guys fot your reviews…**

 **Thanks also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here the next part**

" Raj.. Raj.. are you lishtening me?"

Raj(low tone)- haa kaho..

" whats matter Raj… kya hua tum itna chup chap sa kyun ho geye ho? Any problem?

Raj(low tone)- Rima… mujhe to pata hi nehi tha jis insaan ko hum bachpan se aunty keheke bulate hai asal mein wo koi aur hai.. Rima..main.. main sayed ab us Mona ke tarah ho chukka hu.. ab to sayed main insaan hi nehi raha..

Rima(soft tone)- Raj..aisa kyun soch rahe ho? Aisa socho na ab hum kitne khush rahenge… ab to hum London chala jayenge…phir waha humhara ek cute chota sa family hoga… everything will okk..

" nehi.. Rima..waha papa mom nehi honge.."

" what! Raj.. ye papa aur mom kaha se aa geye?"

Raj(low tone)- Akshay Sen se bilkul sahi kaha hai… main humesha paisa ke piche vug ta raha… you know Rima..bachpan me na main aur Abhjeet ek sath khelte the… phir mom dudh leke aati thi aur hum log race karte the kon kitna jaldi dudh piyenge.. humesha Abhijeet harta tha… per uske chere per ek khushi laga reheta tha… tumhe pata hai har roj school khatam hone ke baad main Abhijeet ka intezar karta tha.. wo apna class khatam karke mere pass aata tha.. aur mujhe ice-ceam deta tha.. itna der wait karne ke liye… main bohot gussa reheta tha..magar phir bohot khush hota tha main… pata nehi..kab main bhaiya se bohot dhur ho geya..pata nehi kyun itna nafrat kiya usse… you know Rima wo humesha mujhe bohot pyaar karta tha… aur (smile)- mom na mujhe thora zada hi pyaar karte the… hum log har week end mein ghumne jate the… bohot masti karte the..

Rima(smile)- bohot khushi se tum apna bachpan gujara hai na?

Raj silently nod..

" Raj.. plz mujhe galat mat smajna… agar tum itna hi pyaar karte the apna parivar se to phir… I mean.."

Raj(sad smile)- Rima… don't hesitate… actually mom job karti thi to main us waqt aunty ke pass reheta tha… ekdin aunty ne kaha ki bhaiya mera khud ke bhai nehi hai.. wo sotela bhai hai mera… aur wo mujhe bilkul nhi pyaar nehi karte… mujhe phele phele bohot ajeb lagta tha…magar pata nehi aise kab main bhaiya ko.. nafrat karne lag geya… phir ek din bhaiya ka car accident hua.. aunty ne reports leke aayi aur kaha.. bhaiya aur kabhi chal nehi sakenge… bohot roya tha maine… per Rima..pata nehi main kyun aisa ban geya… kyun papa mom Abhijeet sab se itna dhur ho geya… magar believe me main nehi chahata tha ye sab…..magar aunty ne kaha ye pura property papa sirf bhaiya ko denge… tum batao Rima..kya main unka beta nehi tha..mujhe kuch smaj mein nehi aaya… aur phir…

"relax.. Raj..i can understand… actually galti hum dono ka hi hai.. humne humesha papa aur mom ko galat smjaha…aisa wo log kabhi nehi kar sakte..humhe ye baat smajna chahiye tha… "

Raj(teary tone)- maine gusse mein kya nehi kiya… bhaiya ko marna chaha… papa mom sab ko torture kiya… Rima…koi mujhe kabhi nehi maaf karega..aur to aur humhare ghar ko bhi nilam kar diya… bhagwan mujhe kabhi nehi maaf karenge… & start crying..

Rima(console tone)- Raj plz… plz..aisa mat karo… dekho jo ho geya hai ..its okk… wo log jarur maaf karenge humhe… plz aise roo mat… Raj..chalo hum log papa aur mom se maafi mang te hai ….

" nehi..main nehi jarunga…Rima..main kabhi bhi un logo ke smane nehi jaa paunga… kabhi nehi.."

" Raj…"

" nehi Rima.. maine itna galti kiya hai ki main apne khud ke pass doshi hu…main kaise jaa sakta hu un logo ke pass… jo logo ne mujhe itna bara kiya …jin logo ke liye aaj main yaha hu… wo logo ke sath maine bohot na insaafi kiya hai…main kabhi un logo ke smane nehi jaa paunga.."

Just then Raj's ph start ringing..

" hello.."

…

" what!"

…..

" how it possible..haa main abhi aata hu.."

" kya hua Raj?"

Raj(shock)- Akshay Sen ne humhe jo paisa diya tha wo sare paisa mera account se koi dusra account mein transfer ho geya hai…

" what! Magar kaise Raj? Kisne kiya ?"

" I don't know.. Kunal ne bataya mujhe…wo dek raha hai us account kiska hai… mujhe abhi ek bar bank jana parega.."

" main bhi chalu?"

" nehi…main chalta hu.. I will call you…"

….

 **Parduman Residence**

Acp sir, Priya ji, Freddi & Daya sir present there…

" Daya ye Abhijeet kaha hai? kal se ghar nehi aaya kyun?"

" wo..actually sir… bas aisehi.."

Priya ji(surprise)- aise hi matlab….apna khud ka ghar mein kyun nehi aa raha hai.. aur uske liye to humhara Purvi bhi nehi aa rahi hai…

Just then all hear a voice " mummy.."

All become happy to see Abhijeet & Purvi come together…

Acp sir(happy)- ab time hua aane ka?

Priya ji(happy)- aacha hu dono aa geya.. ek minute.. koi ander nehi aayega… main abhi aati hu..

Purvi(confuse)- kyun mummy?

Abhijeet(low tone)- kya Purvi..kuch to smajho.. hone wali bahu ghar aayi hai.. isiliye mithai lene geyi hai mummy …

" aacha ji… hone wali bahu? Kya pata kab pura bahu banu…"

" kya matlab?"

Daya(quickly)- matlab ye boss… tum pata nehi kab shaddi karogi.. Purvi ko to wait nehi ho raha..

Purvi become blush…

Abhijeet(happy)- are Purvi..tum kaho to main aaj hi shaadi kar leta hu…

Daya(laughing)- are boss.. itna jaldi bhi nehi.. mujhe ready hone to do..

" kya matlab? Main thora hi tujhe shaddi karunga… "

" are wo to mujhe bhi pata hai.. magar mujhe bhi to shaddi karna hai na.. to kyun na ek sath hum shaadi kar lete hai.. "

Abhijeet(smile)- idea to aacha hai yaar.. Sherya kaha hai?

" wo to bureau mein hai.. bas boss tum zara mere sath uske ghar chalna…plz haa..main thora tense hu.."

Purvi(Smile)- don't worry Daya sir..main hu na… main already aunty uncle ko bata diya hai..ab bas aap ek bar jake unke samne khara hoiye… phir kaam ho jayega…

Daya(shout)- great job Purvi.. thank u so much… & share a hi-fi…

Abhijeet(irritate)- ho geya? Ab apna moo band rak…

" aao beta.. aao.." happily said by Priya ji..

Purvi & Abhijeet come into the home & taking belss from Acp sir & Priya ji…

Freddi(smile)- sir ek aur khush khabri hai..

Acp sir(confuse)- aur kya hai Freedi?

Daya(smile)- sir bas thora intezar kariye…koi aane wala hai..

" kon aayega yaar?"

" boss just wait & see.."

Abhijeet(smile)- haa wo to thik hai… bdw papa.. mummy…hum abhi aate hai.. & he quickly drag Purvi into a room..

" what is this Abhi?... sab log waha the?"

" haa to kya hua? Tumhe kuch dikhana hai…"

Abhijeet show her a well decorated room…  
" ye dekho ye mera room hai… jo kuch din baad humhare room hoga.."

" wow… so nice.."

" kon main?"

" nehi.. ye room… idiot.."

Abhijeet(smile)- really yaar… tumhare moo se idiot sunna bhi bohot khubsurat lagta hai..

" haa thik hai… ab chale?"

" itna jaldi? Ek chota sa pyaara sa …"

" no.. no kiss Abhi… ab chalo…"

Abhijeet drag her near him & lightly kiss on her forcehead…

Purvi cutely smile..

Just then they hear Tasha's voice…

Abhivi come near the holl room where all present…

" hi Tasha…"

Tasha(tense tone)- Abhi… ek problem hai..

" what?"

" actually Mona jail se vug geyi… court le jane ke waqt wo vug geyi…"

" shit! Ab kya hoga?"

" I really don't know..magar hum pura try kar rahe hai usse pakar neka… aur maine Ishaan aur uske dad ko bhi inform kar diya… ho sakta hai wo yaha aay..badla lene ke liye…"

Daya(serious tone)- ho sakta hai..

Just then Abhijeet's ph start ringing..

" hello.."

" Akshay Sen.."

" yes.. who are you?"

" main Raj.."

Abhijeet(confuse)- haa kaho…

" Akshay … actually mera account se koi pura 15 crore dusra account mein transfer kar liya hai…"

" what!.."

" haa.. aur sayed wo jisne ye kiya hai wo Rima ko bhi kidnap kiya hai… mujhe abhi uska call aaya… I need your help plz… "

Abhieet(serious tone)- don't worry Rima ko kuch nehi hoga… main aa raha hu…

…

 **End the chapter..**

 **Tell me how it is?**

 **Thanks all guys for reviews..**

 **Thank also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	20. Chapter 20

Here the next part

 **Parduman Residence**

" kya hua beta… kiska ph tha?"

" ohh papa.. Raj ne call kiya tha… Rima ko koi kidnap kiya hai.."

Priya ji(surprise)- kya? Abhi..tu jaldi jaa…

Acp sir(Angry tone)- nehi tu kahi nehi jarega… wo logo ke sath aisa hi hona chahiye..

" nehi papa… Raj aur Rima problems mein hai.. aur mujhe pata hai aap Raj ko kitna pyaar karte ho.. aap plz aisa gussa mat hoiye.. maine kaha hai na main apna bhai ko wapas le aaunga aur aap dekna papa Raj ek naya insaan hoke wapas aayega…"

" magar Abhi…"

Daya(smile)- sir plz boss pe varosa kariye… aur mujhe bhi lagta hai ab bohot jald sab kuch thik ho jayega..

Tasha(Seriosu tone)- magar abhi humhe Rima ko bacchane jana parega.. I think ye sab kuch wo Mona hi kar rahi hai..

" ho sakta hai…" said by Abhijeet..

" to boss ab kaha se suru karoge?"

" main batata hu.."

All become surprise to see Ishaan who present there…

Abhijeet(confuse)- Ishaan tu?

" haa yaar main… mujhe pata hai Rima kaha hai.. I mena kaha ho sakti hai…"

Purvi(confuse)- wo kaise?

" actually main M.G. Road mein ek dost ke tha jab Tasha ne mujhe ph kiya aur bataya miss Mona jail se vug geyi hai.. thik usi time main ek car ko dekha jisme Miss Rima baithi hui thi aur unke sath miss mona bhi tha… "

All become surprise …

Tasha(curious)- tumne picha kyun nehi kiya us car ka?

" kis ne kaha maine picha nehi kiya? Main us car ke piche geya aur ye pata bhi laga liya wo log Lokhandwala ke ek band pare hue godown mein hai.."

Daya(smile)- great job Ishaan…

" to bas ab jaldi chalo.. lets go.."

Purvi(quickly)- main bhi jarungi..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- nehi.. waha khatra hai..tum papa mummy ke sath yaha raho.. aur haa don't worry mujhe kuch nehi hoga..

Purvi nod silently & Abhijeet softly kiss on her forcehead…

Afterthat Duo, Tasha & ishann quickly went from there….

…

" hello…"

" hello.. mr. Raj.."

Raj(confuse)- haa aap kon?

" main tumhare aunty… Miss Mona.."

Raj(angry tone)- Rima kaha hai? agar usse kuch hua na to main..

" relax.. kuch nehi hua hai usse abhi tak..magar pata nehi kab tak wo aisa thik rahegi.. aur haa Raj bdw tumhara 15 crore maine apni bank mein transfer kar diya hai.. ab bas ek aur kaam kar do… phir tumhare Rima ko main kuch nehi karunga.."

" kya karna parega mujhe?"

" Acp parduman ko goli marna parega…"

" what! Kabhi nehi.. main aisa kuch nehi karunga.."

" ohh really! suddenly itna pyaar apne papa se? kya baat hai.. very gd.."

" plz Mona aap mujhe kuch aur karne khahiye..magar plz Rima ko kuch mat karna…"

" okk that's gd.. Abhijeet ko goli mar do.. aur haa goli sida sar (head) mein lagna chahiye.. jisse uska maut turant ho jay.."

" kyun itna nafrat karte ho dad aur Abhijeet se?"

" tumhare dad se isiliye kyunki usne kabhi mera feelings ko smaj ha hi nehi aur tumhare bhaiya ko kyunki wo Acp ka beta hai… haa tum bhi uske bete ho..magar tum khud hi itna … leave it.. main Parduman family ko khatam karna chahati hu… aur agar tum apne bhaiya ko nehi mare to main tumhare Rima ko shoot kar dungi.. so soch lo kya karoge?"

" plz Rima ko kuch mat karna… main…. Main raji hu Abhijeet ko marne ke liye…"

" that's my gd boy…. So plan dhayan se suno…"

…

" hello.. Raj?"

" haa kaun?"

" main Akshay… Akshay Sen.."

Raj(nervous)- haa ji.. kahiye..

" don't worry Rima ka pata chal geya hum log waha jaa rahe hai.. don't worry Rima ko kuch nehi hoga…"

…..

"hello… hello.. Raj…"

" kya hua boss?"

" pata nehi… Raj ka ph nehi lag raha…"

…

 **Lokhanwala Godwon**

A women who hanging with a rope & continusly crying…

" plz..plz mujhe chor do.. plz aisa mat karo…"

A lady come near her & start laughing…

" kya hua miss Rima… aise koi rota hai kya? don't worry hum to tumhe chor hi denge..bas Raj Abhijeet ko goli mar de.. phir tum bhi khatam… Abhijeet bhi khatam aur Raj…usko to Cid arrest kar lega..phir Acp uska bete ke gham se apna aap mar jayega… so miss Rima kaisa laga meri plan?

Rima(crying)- kyun kar rahe ho aap aisa? Aap bhi bach nehi payenge ye sab karke…

" haha..really? very funny.. wo to dekha jayega… bdw.. main na abhi airport jane wala hu phir waha se sida London..bas phir koi mujhe pakar nehi payega… got it?"

" aap tab jayenge na airport jab hum aap ko jane denge…" smiley said by someone who come into the godwon with a gun..

Rima(smile teary)- Akshay ji.. Akshay ji plz help me…

Mona (angry tone)- shut up! Ye koi Akshay nehi hai..ye Abhijeet hai.. Abhijeet…aacha hi hua tu aa geya… ab tujhe main hi marungi..aur is bar nisana chuke gaa bhi nehi…

Abhijeet(smile)- wo to tab na miss Mona jab aap gun chalayenge.. piche dekhiye…

Mona ji turn & found Sherya come infront of her & aim her gun towards her..

Suddenly a goon fire a bullet …for this reason Rima become fall down but Abhijeet quickly jump & save her…

" are you okk?"

Rima(slowly)- haa.. I am fine.. but..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaa I am Abhijeet… not Akshay Sen.. baki ka story baad mein…abhi time nehi hai.. & soon engage with some goons & start fighting..

Mona ji suddenly kick Sherya & try to run..jsut then ishaan come near her…

Mona ji(shock)- Ishaan?

" bas.. us moo se mera naam mat lo aap… bohot hua ab aur nehi… bohot galti kiya hai aapne..ab aur mat kariye.."

" Ishaan.. hath jao yaha se..nehi to.."

" nehi to kya? goli marenge aap mujhe? Okk shoot me.. shoot me.."

Two goons quickly come & catch ishaan… Mona ji quickly run from there…

Sherya start chase her…

Goons start beaten him.. just then Daya come there & kick & punch both of them…

" are you okk Ishaan?"

" haa sir I am okk.."

" boss tum thik ho?"

" haa yaar.. magar wo Mona.."

Daya(serious tone)- don't worry Sherya piche geyi hai uski… vug nehi payegi wo..

Rima(tense tone)- Raj kaha hai? Mona ne Raj ko Abhijeet ko marne ke liye kaha hai..

" what! Kaha hai Raj?"

" I don't know.."

Just then Raj come there with a gun…

Abhijeet(surprise)-Raj.. kaha the tum? Aur tumhara ph switch off kyun tha?

" pehele ye batao tum kon ho? Akshay Sen yaa phir Abhijeet..?"

Abhijeet become silent..

Raj open his gun & shout- who are you?

Rima(shout)- Raj stop plz ye Abhijeet bhaiya hai… plz goli mat chalao…

Raj become silent & tears come in his eyes…

Daya(smile)- ye Abhijeet hi hai.. Akshay Sen naam ka koi kabhi tha hi nehi…

Raj silently stare him some seconds & then quickly hug him tightly & burst out…

All become shock..

Abhijeet smile & also hug him..

Raj(crying)- sorry bhaiya… maaf kar dijiye bhaiya… I am sorry… maine bohot galat kiya aapke sath… plz mujhe maaf kar dijiye.. plz bhaiya…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Raj.. Raj.. kya yaar apna bhai se sorry bol raha hai? yaar mujhe pata tha tujhe ek din apna kiye pe pactawa hoga… ab dek jo bhi hua tha wo sab bhool jaa..hmm… aur aacha bacche ke tarah ghar chal…waha sab tum dono ka wait kar raha hai..

" bhaiya… mujhe maaf kar dena.. maine aapke sath bohot badtamizi kiya.." Rima said by low tone..

" kya Rima tum bhi.. aacha thik hai maaf kiya dono ko.. ab ghar chalo… bohot din baad hum sab milke masti karenge…"

Raj(low tone)- nehi.. main nehi jarunga..

…..

Otherside

Mona continusly running & look behind to see where is Sherya..

Sherya also run behind her …

" Mona.. Mona stop.. dekho main fire karungi.. Mona stoppp… "

Soon Mona become stop to see a person who standing infront of her..

Mona(surpise)- Acp Parduman..

Acp sir who standing there with a gun come near her..

Acp sir(strict tone)- Mona..aaj tak tumne bohot galat kiya hai mere family ke sath… mere biwi ko tumne hi mara hai.. mere Abhi ka future karap kiya hai.. ab aur nehi… you are under arrest…

Mona (Angry tone)- kabhi nehi Acp Parduman.. main to jail jarungi magar tumhare ek officer ko marke… & she quickly turn & open her gun …

All become shock..

Mona press the trigger..

"Dishoom"

Sherya close her eyes.. soon she open her eyes & found Mona lying on the floor… & blood continusly flows from her stomach..

Tasha come with some constable & they go towards godwon..

Tasha(smile)- are you okk Sherya?

Sherya nod..

Acp sir(smile)- bohot pehele hi ye karna chahiye tha mujhe… Tasha tum zara Ishaan ko sambhal lena…

Tasha smiley nod..

…

Otherside

" what do you mean?"

Raj(low tone)- main nehi jaa sakta… main mom dad ke samne nehi jaa sakta..

Daya(Smile)- Raj .. tumhe pata hai na sir aur madam tumse kitna pyaar karte hai… phir ? chup chap chalo..wo log tumhe dekke khush ho jayenge..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa mere chote sarkar.. chaliye aap..

" magar wo.."

" magar.. kuch nehi.. bas chalo.."

…

 **Parduman Residence**

" koi mujhe bataye ga ye sab kya ho raha hai?" tensely said by Acp sir..

Purvi(smile)- papa bas kuch der aur…

Priya ji(confuse)- Purvi tujhe Abhi ne ph karke kya bataya?

" wo to ek scret hai mummy.. bas abhi aap sab ko pata chalega…"

Sherya(smile)- aur I am damn sure aap log bohot khush honge… ye hum sab ka life ka best day hai..

Priya ji(smile)- aacha aisa baat hai..

Just then Abhijeet & Daya come there..

Abhijeet(smile)- papa..mummy..

Acp sir(smile)- Abhi.. tu thik hai..

" haa papa..maine suna aapne mona ji ko.."

" haa.. ye kaam bohot pehele hi karna chahiye tha mujhe.."

Daya(smile)- aacha thik hai..ab to sab kuch thik hai.. leave this topic…

Tasha come with Ishaan & said(Smile)- aap sab se koi milne chahata hai..

Priya ji(confuse)- kon?

Just then all hear a voice " dad… mom.."

Acp sir & Priya ji shockingly turn & see Raj & Rima standing near the door with down their head….

Priya ji(teary tone)- Raj…. Rima…

Raj & Rima slowly come near her & Rima hug her… & Priya ji & Rima both start crying..

Raj slowly come near Acp sir who silently standing there..

Raj (low tone)- dad.. main janta hu mera koi haq nehi hai is naam se aapko bulane ka…magar plz dad..mujhe maaf kar dijiye.. & he sit on his knees & burst out..

Acp sir quickly hug him..

Raj(crying)- dad..mujhe maaf kar dijiye..maine bohot galat kiya aap sab se.. plz dad..

Acp sir(teary smile)- mujhe pata tha mera Raj kabhi mujse dhur nehi rehe sakta… mujhe to khushi hai ki tujhe apna galti ka ehesass hua hai.. & Raj also hug him..

Abhijeet smiley stare them & tears come in his eyes.. Purvi touch his shoulder.. both smile.. & Abhijeet side hug her…

All Cid Offiecrs also come there..

Frediex (smile)- are sir ab to sab kuch thik ho geya.. to kyun na ek gaana ho jay…

Daya(smile)- yaar ye aacha hai kyun boss ho jay?

" haa haa kyun nehi.."

Abhijeet(smile) - **Ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum** **  
** **Ek dusre se karte hain pyar hum** **  
** **Ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum** **  
** **Ek dusre ke vaaste marna pade to** **  
** **Hain taiyar hum hain taiyar hum** **  
** **Ek dusre se karte hain pyar hum** **  
** **Ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum** **  
** **Ek dusre ke vaaste marna pade to** **  
** **Hain taiyar hum hain taiyar hum**

 **Raj(smile)- Hum sab hain taale tu sabki chaabi** **  
** **Hum sab hain taale tu sabki chaabi** **  
** **Humse na rutho maan jao** **  
** **Maan jao o bhabhi** **  
** **Ek dusre se hain sharmsaar hum** **  
** **Ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum** **  
** **Ek dusre se karte hain pyar hum** **  
** **Ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum** **  
** **Acp sir(smile)- Is ghar ke is ghar ke darwaze pe likha hai** **  
** **Is ghar ke darwaze pe likha hai** **  
** **Ik sota hai to ek jagta hai** **  
** **Ik sota hai to ek jagta hai** **  
** **Ek dusre ke hain pehredar hum** **  
** **Ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum** **  
** **Ek dusre se karte hain pyar hum** ****

 **All together -Ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum** **  
** **Ek dusre ke vaaste marna pade to** **  
** **Hain taiyar hum hain taiyar hum**

After the song end..

Sachin(smile)- sir ab to happy ending ho hi geya…

Acp sir(smile)- nehi Sachin abhi ek kaam aur baki hai..

All become confuse..

Raj(smile)- aur kya dad?

Priya ji(smile)- Daya..yaha humhare pass aao…

Daya confusly look at Abhijeet .. then slowly come near Acp sir & Priya ji..

Acp sir(smile)- aaj se humhare 4 beta hai….

Daya(confuse)- 4 beta?

Priya ji(Smile)- haa … Abhi.. Raj.. Ishaan aur mr. Daya..

All smie.. & Daya abackly look at them & tears come in his eyes…

" Daya..kya hua beta?"

" wo…wo… aaj tak kabhi.. bhi apna mummy papa nehi dekha.. sab kehete the ki main ananath hu.. magar.."

Priya ji(soft tone)- magar aaj se tera bhi mummy aur papa dono hi hai.. aur haa dobara aisa baat mat karna….smajha?"

Daya smiley nod & hug both of them..

Sherya & Purvi smile.. & hug each other..

Abhijeet smiley come near Daya & said – kya yaar apna is dost ko bhool geya kya?

Daya(smile)- kya boss…main apne aap ko bhool jaunga magar tumhe ..humhare dosti ko kaise bhool sakta hu…

Duo smile & hug each other..

Raj(fake angry tone)- bhai kamal hai koi to mujhe bhool hi geya hai…

Abhijeet smile & said- aa jaa chote miaa…

Raj smie & both three hug each other..

Rima come near Purvi & said(low tone)- I am sorry..maine bohot bura bura baat kiya tumhare bareme mein…

Purvi(smile)- kab? mujhe to kuch yaad nehi.. aur haa mujhe jitna yaad hai hum dono aache dost banne wale hai.. aur haa main to tumhara bhabi bhi hu… I mean hone wala bhabi..

Rima(smile)- I remember my sweet hone wali bhabi..

" are ek minute.. main tumse choti hu na..to phir tum na mujhe Purvi hi kehena.. aur main tumhe Rima di kahungi .. so kaisa rahega?"

Rima hug her & said(smile)- bohot aacha rahega… bdw Rohon kaha hai?

Sherya(smile)- wo to school geya hai..

" koi baat nehi.. aaj main usse school se lene jarungi.. ok?" smiley said by Rima..

Purvi & sherya smiley nod..

Abhijeet come near Tasha who smiley look Acp sir & Priya ji's happiness…

" Tasha.."

" are Abhi… you are right family happiness is the best thing.."

" yaa.. bdw thank u so much…"

" thank u ..wo kis liye..?"

Abhijeet(smile)- agar tum nehi hoti to ye Abhijeet Parduman Akshay Sen banne ka himmat kabhi bhi nehi karta…

Tasha start laughing.. Abhijeet also…

" so.. ab next plan kya hai?"

Tasha(smile)- ab main kal Delhi jaa rahi hu.. main transfer le rahi hu..

" hey..dont do this.. mera shaddi mein tumhe aana hi parega… aur haa sagai mein bhi.."

Tasha(soft tone)- sorry Abhi..but main nehi aa sakti..

" kyun? Apna best friend ke shaddi mein nehi aa sakti? Chal tujse baat nehi karunga main…"

" aacha okk.. Abhi..mai try karungi.."

Abhijeet(Smile)- try nehi aana hi parega tumhe.. okk?

Tasha smiley nod..

" Abhi…."

" haa Purvi.. so tasha… baad mein milte hai…" & Abhijeet quickly go near Purvi…

Tasha smiley stare Abhivi & their happiness & quickly remove her tears…

" kya baat hai? madam kya devdas banne wali hai?"

Tasha turn & found Ishaan present there..

" aap?"

" are abhi to tum bol rahi thi ab aap kyun?"

" aacha thik hai.. batao kya baat hai?"

Ishaan(smile)- nehi wo.. Abhijeet to khush hai Purvi ke sath… aur tum bhi khush ho Abhijeet ke khushi mein… so ab plz devdas mat ban jana..nehi to mujhe bura lagega…

" aur kuch?"

" are haa.. kal tum free ho?"

" kyun?"

" nehi wo.. kal main tumhare ghar jane wala tha mere papa ke sath.."

" mere ghar kyun?"

" are shaadi ke baat karne ke liye tumhare parents se milna to parega na?"

Tasha(surprise)- what! Ek minute… shaddi matlab? Kiska?

" humhara.."

" very funny.."

" ab dekho main Abhijeet ke tarah handsome to nehi hu..magar kuch kaam bhi nehi hu.. so.."

Tasha smile & start walking..

Ishaan(shout)- to main kal saam ko aa raha hu tumhare ghar mein.. done na?

Tasha turn & smile…& again start walking..

" so mr. Ishaan ..CBI officer se pyaar kyun?"

" are Daya sir.. aap.."

" haa haa kar le… tub hi baki kyun rahega… carry on.."

Ishaan smile & soon go behind her…

….

" so… dad kale k pandit bulay?"

" haa haa bilkul subha kaam mein der kyun?"

Abhijeet(confuse)- kaisa kaam?

Rima (smile)- aapka shaadi bhaiya…

All start laughing..

Abhijeet become blush & said – ohhh haa.. main zara abhi aata hu.. & quickly went from there..

Purvi confusedly look him & a smile come in her face…

…

 **The End**

 **End the chapter.. & also the story… tell me how it is? & also the full story? Are you all enjoying to read it?**

 **Thank u guys for you all support …**

 **Thank u all reviews … thank also all silent readers..**

" **Happy Holi guys"**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


End file.
